Les Tribulations d'un Chevalier au Japon
by Asuka et Kineko
Summary: eventuel 1x2x5 Duo est un tueur de dragons en visite au Japon. Heero et Wufei SONT des dragons. Oups. sérieux ça? mais bien sûr COMPLET
1. Où l'on est vachement sérieuses

**Titre**: Les tribulations d'un chevalier au Japon

**Auteurs**: Kineko et Asuka, double dragon.

**Série**: Gundam Wing. En plissant les yeux et en tournant la tête à un certain angle.

**Couple**: on vise le 1x2x5. Maintenant, faut y arriver. ;p

**Genre**: Humour, un poil d'action et de romance, mythes asiatiques revisités au lance-flamme. Probablement du lime voire même des lemons si Asuka est d'humeur. (ND Kin: QUAND n'est-elle pas d'humeur? ND Suka: lalalaa... 9.9)

**Avertissements**: Voilà ce qui arrive quand deux folles regardent le Voyage de Chihiro tard le soir alors qu'elles n'ont pas assez dormi.

Kin. Nous blâmons ça sur Haku.

Suka : Surtout Haku à dix huit ans.

Kin : Haku à dix huit ans super sexy.

Suka : Haku à dix huit ans super sexy avec juste un hakama

Kin Je crois qu'on a besoin de dormir.

Suka : DORMIR EST POUR LES FAIBLES. BWAHAHAHAHA.

* * *

.**Prologue: où qu'on est vachement sérieuses, mais que ça dure pas.**

Le petit garçon se réveilla dans le fossé. Il avait froid et il était mouillé, et un moment il se demanda ce qu'il faisait à l'air libre. Ca faisait maintenant deux ans qu'il vivait à l'église Maxwell et Sœur Helen refusait de le laisser dormir à la belle étoile.

Des étoiles, il n'y en avait pas tant que ça cette nuit. Ou elles jouaient à cache-cache.

Ou alors c'était la fumée.

Il essaya de grimper le talus glissant, se coupant les mains avec les herbes qu'il tentait d'agripper. Il entendait des crépitements étranges, et un curieux crissement, un peu comme du métal sur de la pierre.

L'église achevait de se consumer, ses murs effondrés et noircis. Pendant un moment, Duane resta à plat ventre, ses jambes toujours dans le fossé, les yeux écarquillés.

Une forme sombre se lovait dans les flammes mourantes, ses écailles rouges et noires ternes mêmes sous les reflets du feu. Parfois la créature tendait le cou, fouillant les décombres. Une de ses grosses pattes musclées reposait sur le grand crucifix en or, la fierté de leur église, maintenant tordu et noirci de fumée.

Soudain, une galopade retentit dans la nuit, un clairon sonna.

"SUS A LA BÊTE!!"

Grondant de déplaisir, le dragon étendit ses ailes de chauve-souris et arracha son corps massif du sol, quelques secondes avant que les chevaliers arrivent en trombe sur la place.

Une volée de flèches fut lancée sur l'énorme lézard, et il rugit de douleur, plongeant sur les hommes, sa gueule emplie d'un feu liquide. Les soldats se dispersèrent comme une volée de moineaux, sauf un, qui esquiva au dernier moment, juste assez pour planter sa lance dans son ventre. Un moment, Duane pensa qu'il avait réussi à porter un coup fatal. Mais le dragon avait trop d'élan et ça ne l'arrêta pas. L'homme fut renversé au sol d'un coup d'aile et le dragon s'enfuit.

Un soldat vint aider le chevalier à se relever.

-Sir Howard, vous allez bien?

-Foutredieu de bordel à cul!!! Jura l'homme qui avait fait face si courageusement.

Il soupira et se dégagea, puis ordonna à ses hommes de fouiller les décombres, prenant quelques-uns d'entre eux avec lui pour vérifier les alentours.

-Plus l'âge pour ces conneries, moi, l'entendit murmurer Duane alors qu'il passait près de son fossé. Si j'avais vingt ans de moins, j'en aurais fait des bottes, de ce foutu lézard.

Le petit garçon s'extirpa du fossé et alla tirer sur la cape de l'homme.

-Messire?

Les adultes se retournèrent et le fixèrent, stupéfaits.

-Un survivant...

Il ignora les soldats, concentrant toute son attention sur le chevalier vieillissant, mais toujours vigoureux. Il n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce quand le monstre avait chargé. Il avait fait face, risqué sa vie pour débarrasser le pays de cette créature. Duane voulait devenir quelqu'un comme ça.

-Je veux apprendre à tuer les dragons.


	2. Où l'on joue au ping pong

**Chapitre un** : **Où l'on joue au ping pong avec les nerfs d'un tueur de dragon.**

**Auteurs**: Kineko, il fait trop chaud pour travailler, et Asuka, moi aussi je veux faire trempette dans la rivière d'Ichiro.

**Série**: les persos de Gundam Wing. En kimonos. Ronronron.

**Couple**: 1x5x1 établi. Le pauvre Duo est tout paumé.

**Genre**: Humour (enfin, on espère que c'est drôle), action (ell'descend de la montagneu à chevaaaal), mythes Asiatiques version fangirl.

**Avertissements**: OOC à donf. C'est pas de notre faute, la chaleur a fait fondre nos derniers neurones.

* * *

L'adolescent soupira. Longuement. Lourdement. Puis il attrapa le cadavre dans l'eau par un membre et le souleva à hauteur de ses yeux, observant les blessures béantes et purulentes qui avaient causé le décès.

-Je vais tuer ces renards un de ces jours, marmonna t'il, avant de lancer le lapin putréfié au loin.

Il contempla ensuite longuement la rivière, cherchant une autre trace de pollution, avant de hocher la tête, satisfait.

-H ! Hé mec !

Intrigué par la voix inattendue, le Japonais aux yeux étrangement bleus tourna la tête en direction de l'appel. Il haussa un sourcil en voyant l'homme qui l'interpellait. L'étranger était assis sur une grande jument noire, et était couvert d'une lourde armure impressionnante, qui cachait le moindre fragment de peau et de cheveux.

Un gaijin.

-Tu vas mouiller ton kimono, signala l'étranger.

Le Japonais baissa les yeux sur le bord de son vêtement, qui trempait dans l'eau glacée du torrent. Il haussa les épaules.

-Dis, je cherche le dragon du coin.

Cette fois, son interlocuteur haussa un sourcil.

-Le dragon, répéta t'il d'une voix neutre.

-Ouais, tu sais, grand, pleins d'écailles... Heu... un ryu je crois...

-Et... Pourquoi cherchez-vous le dragon ? S'enquit le Japonais, sans bouger de son emplacement dans le torrent de montagne.

L'homme désigna son bouclier. Malgré les différences de style flagrante, l'Asiatique reconnut un grand lézard barré d'un trait rouge.

-Je suis un tueur de dragons ! Annonça fièrement le chevalier.

-Ho. Je vois...

-Alors ? Tu sais ou se situe sa tanière ?

Le Japonais plissa les yeux, réfléchissant soigneusement à sa réponse, avant de sourire et de désigner la vallée en contrebas.

-Il habite par là-bas, près du lac...

-Le lac ?

-Oui, descendez juste le long de la rivière.

-Merci vieux ! Lança le chevalier avant de lâcher son cheval au galop.

-Je vous en prie, fit l'adolescent, attendant patiemment que le chevalier soit partit.

Il laissa échapper un petit souffle, comme un rire de dérision puis s'accroupit dans l'eau, plongeant une main dans l'onde glacée.

-Fei Long... tu as entendu ce qui arrive ?

_/Bien sûr.../_

-Ca te dirait de t'amuser un peu ?

Un long rire liquide lui servit de réponse.

oOo

Quand le chevalier arriva enfin au lac de montagne, suivant le torrent dans lequel l'autochtone avait pataugé, il ne trouva rien d'autre que le lac, le ciel et un autre indigène, assis au bord de l'eau. Contrairement au premier, qui avait été à peine un adolescent aux courts cheveux brun en bataille, celui-ci était un jeune adulte, d'une vingtaine d'année, aux longs cheveux noirs noués en queue de cheval et aux yeux sombres en amande. Il ne portait pas qu'une simple veste de lin coupée aux genoux comme l'adolescent, mais plusieurs épaisseurs de tissus de bonne qualité, brodés.

-Hol ! Hey ! Je cherche l'antre du dragon !

L'Asiatique tourna la tête vers lui, calmement, et le fixa avec l'intérêt d'un savant devant un phénomène inexpliqué.

-Heu... Vous... Comprenez... ce que je dis? Ânonna lentement le chevalier.

-Je comprends, Messire, répondit l'oriental. Votre Japonais est vulgaire mais pas grammaticalement incorrect.

-Ho... Heu, tant mieux, rétorqua le chevalier, pas démonté pour deux sous. Je cherche le dragon, on m'a dit que son antre était ici.

Cette fois l'Asiatique se leva, étonné, et approcha du chevalier.

-Vraiment ? Et qui vous a dit ça Messire ?

-Un jeune homme, plus bas, vers le torrent. Quinze ans, cheveux court... Yeux bleus... bizarre, c'est peut être un métis, ajouta t'il pour lui-même.

L'homme plissa les yeux et se tapota la lèvre, pensivement.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Vous connaissez ce gosse ?

-Il se peut en effet, répondit l'homme en lissant son kimono d'une main.

-Et ?

-Et vous l'avez cru sur parole ?

-QUOI ?! Rugit le chevalier. Mais pourquoi aurait-il menti?

-Qui vous dit qu'il ne veut pas tuer le dragon lui-même ?

-Ce gamin ? répéta le chevalier, incrédule. Il avait l'air d'un villageois, pas d'un guerrier !

-Dans ce cas il se peut qu'il ait été recruté en tant que guide et rabatteur.

Un chapelet de jurons résonna sous l'armure du chevalier, faisant fleurir un sourire sur les lèvres de l'homme.

-Je vais TUER ce petit con ! S'exclama le gaijin en relevant la visière de son heaume. Merci !

Et, faisant faire demi-tour à sa monture, il se lança à nouveau vers l'amont. L'homme ricana longuement tout en avançant vers le torrent qui se déversait dans le lac, et plongea sa main dans l'eau froide.

-Ichiro... Le gaijin revient vers toi.

_/Merci Fei./_

-Ho... Il a les yeux mauves.

_/Je pouvais compter sur toi pour relever ce détail/_

-Renvoie-le moi, Ichiro-kun, j'ai encore envie de jouer...

oOo

-Salopard de fils de pute, je vais lui foutre la fessée de sa vie a ce gamin, dès que je remets la main sur lui...

-Sur qui ?

La jument du chevalier fit un brusque écart et son cavalier dut tirer sur les rênes brusquement pour la calmer, la faisant s'écarter de la voix.

-Deathscythe ! Calme ma belle, calme, tout doux. Là...

Il releva les yeux en direction de la voix et reconnut l'adolescent. Celui-ci avait quitté la berge du torrent pour se jucher sur un gros rocher, près d'une petite chute d'eau provoquée par un accident de terrain. Il était assis nonchalamment face au torrent, un pied sous la cascade, et fixait le chevalier avec amusement par-dessus son épaule. Ledit chevalier grinça des dents et releva sa visière.

-TOI ! Je sais que tu veux tuer le dragon !!!

A ces mots, l'adolescent sourit, puis se releva et se tourna vers le chevalier avant de sauter à bas de son perchoir.

-Moi ? Mais comment voulez-vous, Messire ? fit il en défaisant sa ceinture. Je n'ai pas d'arme sur moi, ajouta t'il, ouvrant largement l'habit et prouvant qu'il ne portait pas non plus de sous-vêtements.

Il réprima difficilement un petit sourire narquois en voyant les yeux du chevalier ('yep, mauve, faites confiance à Fei Long pour ça') s'arrondir comme des assiettes. Il laissa le gaijin se rincer l'oeil un petit moment puis commença à refermer son vêtement.

-... J'ai pas bien vu, coupa soudain le gaijin.

L'adolescent haussa un sourcil amusé, mais ne resserra pas son vêtement, alors que le chevalier descendait de cheval et approchait de lui. Il envisagea un petit moment de se rapprocher de l'eau et d'appeler Fei Long pour le spectacle, mais le gaijin, l'air embarrassé, se contenta de palper longuement ses manches, cherchant la moindre arme, tout en essayant de ne pas trop le toucher.

-Mouais, c'est bon, marmonna t'il, rougissant là où l'armure ne cachait pas.

-Qu'est ce qui vous faisait croire que je voulais m'attaquer à un dragon Messire?

-...J'ai rencontré un type là-bas, c'est lui qui a dit que tu étais avec des tueurs de dragons.

-Etes-vous sûr qu'il a dit ça, ou est-ce simplement ce que vous avez compris ? S'enquit le Japonais.

L'homme resta silencieux quelques secondes.

Pas beaucoup.

-Mais lequel de vous deux ment ?!

-Vous ne posez pas les bonnes questions, répondit l'adolescent avec un sourire énigmatique.

-CHIER! Proclama le tueur de dragons avant de remonter à cheval, Daisy, on retourne là-haut!

-Faites bonne route, fit le jeune homme en se rasseyant près de la cascade, se penchant pour plonger la main dans l'eau.

-Fei Long? Il revient vers toi... Et il est furieux.

_/tu as fait ce qu'il fallait pour ça je présume gamin?/_

-Moi? Fei, je suis pur et innocent comme l'écume du ruisseau.

_/Et on sait ce que font ces pervers de ruisseaux/_

-C'est de leur âge Fei.

oOo

Quand le tueur de dragon retrouva l'homme du lac, celui ci avait changé d'emplacement, et était maintenant assis à l'embouchure du torrent, sur une grande pierre plate au milieu du flot tumultueux. Il avait les jambes croisées, le dos droit et se tenait immobile, les yeux clos, laissant une main traîner dans l'eau froide, l'air totalement paisible et détendu.

-HEY!

En tout cas, plus que le gaijin furieux qui se laissa tomber à bas de sa jument, l'épée à la main.

-Je commence à en avoir assez! Où EST le DRAGON?

-Pourquoi voulez-vous tuer le dragon?

-Pasque c'est mon job ?

-Sérieusement, demanda l'oriental en ouvrant ses paisibles yeux noirs.

Le chevalier roula des yeux.

-J'ai été engagé pour tuer le terrible dragon qui sévit dans ce pays.

-Engagé par qui ?

-Ben, le seigneur Quinze.

-Je vois.

-Ho? Tu VOIS? Moi je ne vois pas vraiment!

-Savez-vous, Messire, que les écailles d'un dragon sont un élixir de longue vie?

-Pardon? Répéta le chevalier, posant la pointe de son épée au sol.

L'oriental hocha la tête calmement.

-Votre Seigneur Quinze, envoyé de votre Roi, a probablement entendu ce mythe et veut le vérifier...

-Te fous pas de moi, rétorqua le chevalier, tout ce que je veux c'est tuer ce monstre et rentrer en Angleterre une fois pour toute!

-Monstre? Répéta l'homme aux cheveux longs.

-Le Seigneur Quinze m'a montré les restes des pauvres types que le dragon a tués récemment.

-Les dragons ici n'attaquent les gens que quand ils les attaquent en premier, objecta l'Asiatique en adressant un froncement de sourcil à l'eau. Vous avez rencontré un villageois qui a été mordu par le dragon ? Vous en êtes sûr?

-Mordu, non, mais je ne vois pas ce qui aurait pu brûler le corps comme ça...

-Les dragons Asiatiques ne crachent pas le feu, signala poliment l'oriental.

-Paaaardon?

-Les dragons Asiatiques sont des êtres d'eau, expliqua le sage.

-Tu veux dire qu'ils crachent de l'eau ?

L'homme aux cheveux noirs roula brièvement des yeux.

-Non, ils sont associés à l'eau et aux éléments proches. La foudre, la pluie...

Le chevalier étrécit les yeux, suspicieux. L'autre avait l'air sincère, mais c'était un peu étrange cette insistance à le faire douter de sa mission.

-Tu serais pas là pour protéger les dragons toi ?

-Qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser ça ? questionna l'oriental avec un sourire malicieux.

Le gaijin soupira puis secoua la tête.

-J'en ai ma claque de vos énigmes. Fais-moi une place, j'arrive.

L'Européen retira son casque, dévoilant le visage d'un homme jeune, à peine adulte, aux longs cheveux châtains. Puis il retira son armure, restant en vêtements simples, et dégagea une épaisse natte son col avant de se débarrasser de ses bottes et d'entrer dans l'eau, gardant cependant son épée avec lui. Il marcha jusqu'à la grosse pierre au milieu du torrent, luttant contre le courant déchaîné.

-Rah ! Zut ! Y'a des anguilles là-dedans ou quoi ?

-Des anguilles dans un torrent ? S'étonna l'Asiatique.

-En tout cas y'a un truc qui essaye d'entrer dans mon pantalon !

L'expression de l'Asiatique ne bougea pas d'un iota, même s'il assena discrètement une petite tape à la surface de l'eau. L'Européen finit par le rejoindre et se hissa sur la pierre plate, gardant les pieds dans l'eau fraîche si agréable.

-Haaa, ca va mieux sans cette armure. Au fait, je me présente, Duane de Maxwell. Tu peux m'appeler Duo.

-Très honoré Duo-san, je suis Wufei.

-C'est pas Japonais ça comme nom...

-Chinois. Je vis ici depuis des années. Ma famille a émigré; j'ai suivi.

-Ho...

Duo balança un moment ses pieds dans l'eau, pensif, puis se décida à poser une question.

-Heu... Tu peux me parler des dragons d'ici? Demanda-t-il.

Wufei hocha la tête à sa demande, approbateur.

-Les dragons asiatiques sont très différents des dragons européens, en comportement comme en apparence... C'est à se demander s'ils partagent plus que le nom.

L'Anglais cligna des yeux, comme s'il n'avait même pas pensé que les dragons d'ici puissent ne pas être de massifs lézards ailés.

-Ce serait le comble si j'en avais vu sans même m'en rendre compte, marmonna-t-il. Et à quoi ça ressemble un dragon asiatique ?

-Il est dit dans les écrits anciens qu'un dragon asiatique a le corps d'un serpent, les écailles d'une carpe, la tête d'un chameau, les cornes d'un cerf, les yeux d'un lièvre, les oreilles d'un taureau, le cou d'un iguane, le ventre d'une grenouille, les pattes d'un tigre et les griffes d'un aigle. Une crinière comme celle d'un lion décore son cou, son menton et ses coudes.

-Bah dis donc, ça doit être moche, commenta l'Européen en s'imaginant la créature formée d'autant de pièces rapportées.

Wufei lui jeta un regard glacial.

-Actuellement, ils sont très esthétiques.

-Bah là je demande à voir !

Le bouillonnement de la cascade s'intensifia, puis la surface se fendit. Au début Duo crut que c'était un rai de lumière scintillant sur des gouttes d'eau, mais il réalisa vite que ce qui émettait ces éclats irisés, c'était des écailles. Des écailles dans tous les tons de bleus et de verts, recouvrant un long corps serpentin. De longues vibrisses flottaient d'une manière pas très naturelle autour d'un museau de carnivore, et des yeux d'un bleu intense, métallique, le fixaient sans ciller au-dessus de l'épaule du Chinois, qui n'avait pas bougé.

-... Y a une putain de grosse anguille qui me regarde là, marmonna Duo en levant la main vers son épée, ses gestes lents pour ne pas provoquer la créature.

Son corps sinueux était enroulé autour du rocher, bien trop proche pour le prendre de vitesse si la bête décidait de refermer ses mâchoires massives sur la tête de Wufei, ou même de la sienne. A tout moment, elle pouvait frapper comme une vipère ; Duo n'avait pas envie de tester sa vitesse.

Même quand une goutte tomba du menton de la bête sur sa main, Wufei n'eut pas le moins du monde l'air affolé.

-Je vous présente le dragon de la rivière Ichiro.

Le gaijin saisit la garde de son épée, mais l'oriental lui intercepta le poignet vivement.

-Ce n'est pas la peine. Il ne vous fera aucun mal tant qu'il ne sera pas menacé.

-Mais... protesta Duo, pas très rassuré.

Le dragon pencha la tête vers le gaijin, reniflant ses vêtements avec insistance, et Duo se tendit, mais à aucun moment la créature ne découvrit les crocs.

-Dis donc, murmura l'Européen en se relaxant légèrement, c'est pas toi qui a essayé de me désaper tout à l'heure ?

Les yeux bleus du dragon pétillèrent malicieusement et la créature replongea à moitié, posant sa mâchoire pointue sur les genoux de Wufei, qui se mit à flatter la bête il s'appelle ? finit par demander Duo une fois qu'il fut parvenu à dépasser sa surprise.

-Ichiro, répliqua Wufei en caressant du bout du doigt les naseaux soyeux comme ceux d'un cheval.

-Ah, c'est original pour le dragon de la rivière Ichiro.

-La rivière et le dragon sont un, Duo-san, expliqua patiemment Wufei, tout en flattant Ichiro sous le menton. Ce sont moins des animaux que des kami...

Duo avait cru comprendre que Kami signifiait dieu, et son expression devait avoir l'air suffisamment confuse pour que Wufei explique.

-Kami signifie divinité plus que Dieu. Certains sont destructeurs, d'autres protecteurs, mais ils sont tous liés tout autant au monde spirituel qu'au monde matériel. Les dragons, par exemple, sont les gardiens, les habitants, les protecteurs et la force vitale des flots. Sans dragon, la rivière dépérit. Sans eau, le dragon meurt.

Cette explication avait l'air trop bien ficelée pour que Wufei ait pu l'inventer juste maintenant, ou bien il était un sacré bon menteur. Mais Duo savait quand on lui mentait et le Chinois était sincère.

-Alors ils sont vraiment liés à l'eau, marmonna pensivement Duo, observant la manière dont le dragon semblait à moitié se fondre dans l'onde. Donc, il n'a pas pu brûler vif les pauvres types que Quinze m'a montré.

-Cela me semble exact, accorda Wufei.

-Quinze va avoir des putains d'explications à me donner, grommela Duo en se relevant. Hey, Ichiro !

Le dragon releva la tête, fixant l'humain avec étonnement.

-Je te laisse partir cette fois, mais si jamais tu fais une connerie, je reviendrai te transformer en... c'est quoi ce plat de poisson avec du riz ?

-Sushi ? répondit Wufei, haussant un sourcil surpris.

-Voilà, je te transformerai en sushi si tu tue qui que ce soit, compris ?

Le dragon jeta un regard qu'il aurait pu croire amusé à Wufei, puis tendit le cou vers lui, poussant sa main du museau.

-T'es suicidaire ou tu comprends pas ce que je dis? Grommela l'Européen.

Il voulait bien accepter que les dragons d'ici étaient sympa, mais ce n'était pas pour ça qu'il allait être à l'aise avec eux; il haïssait trop leurs cousins européens. Et que voulait ce fichu lézard d'abord?

-Il veut que vous lui grattiez le menton.

-Il veut que je lui gratte le menton, répéta Duo d'un ton dubitatif.

-Il a du mal à l'atteindre tout seul, répondit Wufei placidement.

Avec un soupir, Duo obtempéra quelques secondes, surpris de sentir sous sa main non pas des écailles coupantes mais une peau souple rappelant le daim. La tête de l'animal était aussi longue que celle de son cheval. Il sentit le dragon lui administrer un coup de langue baveux sur le poignet et décida qu'il était temps d'interrompre l'entrevue avant que la bête ne décide qu'il avait bon goût.

Tournant le dos au dragon, un geste qu'il qualifia plusieurs fois de suicidaire dans sa tête, le chevalier retourna vers l'autre rive et sa jument de guerre qui broutait tranquillement.

-Je peux te faire confiance, grommela-t-il en remettant sa lourde armure. Y a un dragon sous ton nez et tu bouges pas.

Une autre preuve qu'ils disaient la vérité. Deathscythe avait un instinct à toute épreuve pour repérer les créatures mangeuses d'homme et les prédateurs en tous genres, et la présence de l'anguille géante ne la faisait pas broncher, elle qui piétinait les wyvernes allègrement.

Il se hissa en selle, puis se retourna pour jeter un dernier coup d'œil au rocher. Wufei était seul, le dragon de nouveau disparu sous les flots.

Le Chinois s'inclina légèrement, un sourire mystérieux sur le visage. Duo hésita puis le salua de la main avant de talonner sa jument, la guidant vers le col.

Il ne tuait pas les dragons pour le sport; il le faisait pour protéger les gens de leurs attaques, comme l'église Maxwell ne l'avait pas été. Quinze le savait, ou il ne lui aurait pas menti.

Il avait horreur qu'on lui mente, et encore plus qu'on le manipule.

Il allait buter Quinze.

oOo

-Vous avez vos réponses?

Le chevalier ne sursauta même pas, se contentant de stopper sa jument et de baisser les yeux vers l'adolescent. Il était étalé sur le dos sur la berge, les pieds dans le torrent, les bras en croix. Il avait l'air de quelqu'un qui a été surpris en pleine contemplation de nuages.

-Ouais, mais pas grâce à toi.

Duo soupira. Ca ne servait à rien d'être en colère contre l'adolescent; sans ses allusions jamais Duo n'aurait pensé à questionner quoi que ce soit et serait parti à l'assaut d'Ichiro sans y réfléchir à deux fois.

-T'étais au courant pour le dragon, hein? Demanda-t-il d'un ton las.

-De quoi voulez-vous parler?

-Ca t'arrive de répondre à une question par autre chose qu'une deuxième question?

-Ca dépend, dans quelles circonstances?

Finalement, si, Duo allait se mettre en colère contre l'adolescent.

Et puis à la place, il se mit à rire.

-Avec un gardien comme toi, la plupart des gens doivent pas aller bien loin, s'esclaffa-t-il en relevant sa visière.

Le garçon se retourna sur le ventre, s'appuyant sur ses coudes. Duo s'efforça de ne pas remarquer à quel point son yukata tombait sur ses épaules. Il était trop jeune-- et puis d'abord c'était une inclinaison dépravée! Ce n'était pas parce qu'il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de remarquer d'autres hommes de temps en temps qu'il devait céder à la tentation.

-Bon, bah je vais t'enlever le plaisir de me faire courir avec tes questions. Je rentre.

-Oh, déjà? Protesta l'adolescent d'un ton innocent qui ne lui allait pas du tout. Vous reviendrez?

-Probablement pas, répliqua le chevalier. Je suis venu d'Europe rien que pour chasser le dragon. Mais ce bâtard de Quinze m'a convoqué ici pour massacrer une bestiole qui ne fait de mal à personne, ajouta-t-il. J'aime pas qu'on me fasse perdre mon temps pour rien.

Le garçon hocha la tête pensivement.

-Votre déplacement a quand même été payé je suppose.

-Je fais pas ça pour l'argent, répliqua Duo, vaguement offensé. Je fais ça pour protéger les gens.

-Et vous avez laissé votre pays sans protection?

-Beeeen... C'est pas comme s'il restait beaucoup de dragons en Angleterre, tu sais. Donc je voyage là où on m'appelle. Et Quinze m'a appelé. Et je lui ai rendu un service en venant. Je m'en vais te lui dire ses quatre vérités, moi, à ce sale traître... marmonna-t-il.

L'adolescent haussa un sourcil.

-Vous pensez que le seigneur va apprécier des remontrances venant de vous?

-Non. Je me ferai probablement découper en tranches par ses gardes du corps, répliqua Duo nonchalamment. Mais bon, Daisy court vite, avec un peu de chance...

-Je vois.

Le garçon réfléchit quelques minutes de plus, puis hocha la tête d'un air décidé et se releva. Il se dirigea vers lui, fouillant dans ses manches, et en tira un étrange pendentif au bout d'une cordelette.

-Mettez ça à votre cou, ordonna-t-il.

Le chevalier cligna des yeux, surpris du cadeau.

-... C'est quoi?

-Ca vous protègera, répliqua le garçon en lui fourrant le pendentif dans la main.

En l'examinant, Duo se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait de deux petites fioles de verre remplies d'un liquide transparent.

-Une amulette locale? Répondit-il, amusé mais ne voulant pas froisser le garçon en refusant.

-En quelque sorte. Mettez-la.

Le ton de l'adolescent était sans réplique et Duo se surprit à obéir. Enfin, c'était pas comme si ça allait le gêner.

-... Merci.

Le garçon haussa les épaules.

-Bon, bah... j'y vais, lâcha Duo après quelques secondes de silence. Merci pour tout... comment tu t'appelles au fait?

-Vous pouvez m'appeler Heero, répondit l'adolescent en retournant vers la rivière. Bonne chance, Duo-san.

Le chevalier talonna sa monture, saluant le garçon d'une main.

Ce ne fut qu'en arrivant au col qu'il se demanda comment Heero connaissait son nom.


	3. Où deux petits roublards

**Chapitre deux**: Où deux petits roublards préparent un nouveau tour.

Auteurs: Kineko, celle qui bâille plus vite que son ombre, et Asuka, tape en somnambule.

Série: Gundam Wing sans les gundams.

Couple: On a surtout du 15 et... On va dire du 12.

Genre: Humour, un poil d'action et de romance, mythes Asiatiques revisités au lance-flamme et au napalm.

Avertissements: OOC à donf. Voilà ce qui arrive quand on écrit à trois heures du mat.

* * *

Quand Heero émergea de la cascade, Wufei était toujours en train de méditer, assis en tailleur sur la pierre qui affleurait là où la rivière rencontrait le lac. Il ouvrit un œil pour suivre la progression de l'adolescent, à mi-cuisse dans le courant. Le garçon secouait la tête comme un chien mouillé, ses mèches trempées collées à son visage.

-Tu lui as donné ton amulette?

-La tienne aussi, répliqua le garçon laconiquement en escaladant la pierre.

Il s'assit en tailleur face à Wufei, dans une attitude beaucoup plus détendue que celle du Chinois. Il était étrange que deux personnes de classes sociales aussi différentes-- l'adolescent était vêtu simplement, comme un fils de rônin, voire même de paysan, alors que le jeune homme portait des kimonos qui ne dépareraient pas à la cour de l'Empereur-- puissent parler d'égal à égal; mais aucun des deux ne semblait remarquer le tableau un peu incongru qu'ils formaient.

-Ah. Pourquoi? S'étonna Wufei.

-Il me plait bien.

-Vraiment?

-Il a des cheveux jusqu'aux fesses, répliqua Heero comme si ça expliquait tout.

Wufei secoua la tête d'un air faussement désapprobateur.

-Toi et ton fétiche pour les cheveux longs.

-Toi et ton fétiche pour les yeux bleus, rétorqua Heero, ses propres yeux brillant d'une lueur amusée.

-Il a les yeux violets, objecta Wufei.

-En tout cas, ils ne sont pas noirs.

-Plus sérieusement, pourquoi les lui as-tu donné?

-Il va réparer une injustice, répliqua Heero nonchalamment en laissant ses doigts traîner dans l'eau; j'ai pensé que ça te plairait.

Un petit sourire fugace éclaira brièvement le visage sévère de Wufei.

-Ca c'est ma raison, quelle est la tienne?

-Il est intrépide au point d'être suicidaire.

Le Chinois se mit à rire.

-Tu as gagné, accorda-t-il en laissant ses propres doigts effleurer ceux de l'adolescent sous l'eau.

* * *

Quand Duo passa enfin les grilles du château et qu'elles se refermèrent derrière lui, il s'aperçut enfin que son projet de venir dire ses quatre vérités à Quinze n'était pas simplement stupide, mais aussi dangereux et totalement imprudent. Le château, sans être excessivement grand, était peuplé de gardes, autant de chevaliers, directement importés de leur pays natal, que de Japonais en armure bizarrement tarabiscotée ou habillés simplement, mais armés jusqu'aux dents.

Stupide effectivement.

Il allait y rester.

C'était peut être stupide, mais la peur de la mort ne lui avait jamais fait fermer sa grande gueule. C'était au moins une chose que Howard lui avait apprise; ne jamais compromettre ses principes.

Un garde attrapa la bride de Deathscythe, juste à la base du mors, pour éviter de se faire mordre par la jument caractérielle.

-Alors Sir Maxwell? S'enquit-il avec un grand sourire, vous avez vaincu cet horrible dragon?

Il sursauta quand le regard habituellement sympathique du chevalier se braqua sur lui, prometteur de mille souffrances.

-Je réclame une audience avec Sir Quinze.

-Heu... bien sûr Sir Maxwell, je vais vous faire annoncer, laissez votre jument à un palefrenier.

Duo s'exécuta et s'aperçut encore une fois qu'il faisait une énorme idiotie que quand les rênes de Deathscythe furent confiées à un garçon d'écurie peu rassuré.

Il hésita quelques secondes.

-Sir Maxwell? Sir Quinze va vous recevoir.

Et avant qu'il ne se déshonore en perdant courage, le chevalier se rua vers la salle d'audience, aussi vite que son armure le lui permettait.

* * *

-Quand tu m'as dit, "intrépide jusqu'à en être suicidaire", je ne pensais pas que tu voulais dire incurablement stupide aussi, commenta Wufei nonchalamment, penché au-dessus d'une vasque emplie d'eau.

La surface était lisse comme un miroir, mais montrait, au lieu du reflet des deux Asiatiques penchés dessus, une vue parfaite de la salle d'audience de Quinze.

Comprenant, entre autres, l'image très nette mais heureusement sans le son de Duo en train de s'époumoner sur l'envoyé de son roi. Vu l'expression de son interlocuteur, ça ne devait pas être très poli. Les gardes étaient déjà en train de se rapprocher pour le mettre aux arrêts.

-On intervient?

-Pas encore, répondit Wufei. Il ne nous a pas appelés, et j'aimerais voir comment se battent les gaijin.

Dans le miroir, après une mêlée générale de quelques minutes, les gardes réussirent finalement à saisir Duo par les bras et le traînèrent hors de la pièce.

-C'était impossible de voir quoi que ce soit, protesta le Chinois.

Le Japonais étrécit les yeux en voyant les bleus fleurissant sur son visage.

Duo ne se laissa pas traîner sans rien faire et assena un vigoureux coup de botte ferrée au défaut de l'armure d'un des hommes.

-Ce n'était ni élégant ni loyal, objecta Wufei, vaguement déçu.

-En tout cas c'était efficace, répliqua Heero.

De nouveau, les gardes se jetèrent sur le gaijin pour le tabasser. Heero glissa de son perchoir sur le rocher pour se retrouver dans l'eau jusqu'à la taille.

-Il ne nous a pas appelés, Heero. Tu connais les règles.

-Mais pas lui, et je ne pouvais pas les lui dire, protesta le brun.

Wufei leva une main, lui coupant la parole.

-Attends.

La mêlée dura quelques secondes de plus dans le silence le plus total, et puis soudainement, alors que Duo en était réduit à se rouler en boule pour se protéger des coups, ils entendirent une phrase.

-Putain, Heero, si ce truc était censé me protéger...!

Wufei eut un petit sourire amusé.

-On va dire que c'est la manière gaijin d'invoquer.

Heero sourit en réponse et se laissa glisser sous l'eau.

* * *

Duo eut beau se débattre tant qu'il le pouvait, les gardes étaient nombreux et même quand il arrivait à se débarrasser de l'un d'eux, un autre prenait vite sa place. Duo était tellement meurtri que lutter devenait difficile. Ils le firent sortir du château, dans la cour. Il entendit sa jument hennir bruyamment, et leva la tête pour la repérer. Elle donnait autant de mal aux gardes que lui-même, mais elle, elle avait quatre sabots ferrés. Un moment il espéra qu'elle le rejoigne, mais se rendit vite compte qu'elle avait été solidement attachée.

On l'agenouilla brutalement, et il manqua se casser le menton sur le billot qui l'attendait.

-Oh putain.

Le bourreau caressait sa hache amoureusement, et Quinze sortait de son palais pour jouir du spectacle.

-J'suis foutu...

Ce fut à ce moment que le dragon bleu-vert jaillit hors du puits. Evidemment, vu que Duo avait la joue aplatie contre le billot, il ne vit pas grand-chose, et se demanda donc pourquoi tout le monde se mettait à crier.

Et puis il vit deux soldats faire un joli vol plané pour s'écraser à quelques pas de lui. Un grognement d'outre-tombe résonna dans la cour, couvrant un moment le tumulte. Du coin de l'œil, il aperçut le bourreau reculer d'un pas, de deux, puis partir en courant, et se demanda s'il n'était pas tombé de Charybde en Scylla. Les soldats qui le maintenaient s'étaient enfuis, le laissant libre de se retourner, mais il ne savait pas trop s'il en avait envie, surtout en voyant la manière dont les gardes se massaient contre les murs à l'autre bout de la cour, terrorisés.

Et puis il sentit quelque chose le pousser. Les naseaux soyeux de Ichiro se pressèrent sous sa main, quêtant une caresse.

-Gné?

Duo se retourna-- ou tomba sur les fesses, il n'était pas très sûr. Le dragon se tenait au milieu de la cour, et l'Européen se fit la réflexion qu'il avait l'air fichtrement plus grand à sec qu'à moitié dans l'eau. Les écailles de son dos étaient hérissées comme la fourrure d'un chat en colère, révélant leurs bords acérés, et quand il détournait la tête de Duo, c'était pour montrer les crocs aux autres hommes. Définitivement un carnivore.

-Heu... Ichiro? Qu'est-ce que tu glandes là? S'étonna-t-il en s'appuyant au billot pour se relever. C'est Wufei qui t'a envoyé?

Un hurlement survint de la muraille, et Duo se retourna pour apercevoir un geyser frapper les archers au sommet. Quand l'eau retomba au sol, un autre dragon se dressait sur les remparts. Etait-ce la distance qui lui jouait des tours? Il avait bien l'air deux fois plus long que Ichiro. Ses écailles étaient blanches et irisées, sa crinière et ses longues griffes noires comme l'ébène.

-C'est ton père?

Le dragon renifla d'un ton qu'il interpréta vaguement comme moqueur.

-TIREZ BON SANG!!! Brailla Quinze en essayant de se mettre à l'abri.

La plupart de ses archers, étant natifs de l'archipel, tombèrent à genoux et se mirent à prier, sanglotant. Le reste, tous importés d'Europe, découvrit très vite que les flèches ricochaient sur les écailles d'un dragon.

Le tonnerre résonna dans un ciel que Duo avait cru sans nuages, et le dragon blanc plongea. Duo le regarda ondoyer parmi les hommes, les renversant comme autant de quilles, et perdu dans sa fascination, s'aperçut un peu tard qu'il lui fonçait droit dessus.

-HO PUTAIN!!! S'exclama-t-il en essayant de courir.

Ichiro jouait à chat de l'autre côté de la cour et ne fut donc pas d'une grande aide quand les serres noires agrippèrent ses bras et que le dragon blanc l'arracha au sol.

-LACHE-MOI, LACHE-MOI!!!

En quelques secondes, ils étaient loin au-dessus des remparts, s'envolant vers un ciel noir et crépitant de foudre.

-Nan, finalement me lâche pas, murmura le jeune homme en mesurant la distance les séparant à présent du sol.

Il entendit la foudre s'abattre sur le château, couvrant brièvement les hurlements de terreur, et le dragon blanc s'éloigna vivement.

* * *

Le seul reproche que Duo put faire au long vol qui suivit était que le dragon ne se déplaçait pas en ligne droite, mais en ondoyant de gauche à droite et de haut en bas, ce qui était nettement inconfortable pour l'estomac.

Finalement, après ce qui lui parut des heures de vol, le sol se rapprocha. Le dragon déposa Duo sur la berge d'un lac, flottant encore sur quelques pas pour se poser dans l'eau.

-... whoa... J'suis par terre, s'extasia l'Européen, se retenant à grand-peine d'embrasser le sol. Heu... Merci, ajouta-t-il en faisant un petit salut. Dis, t'es la mère de Ichiro?

Le dragon blanc lui jeta un regard outré et renifla dédaigneusement.

A ce moment ledit Ichiro jaillit de sous la cascade à une vingtaine de mètres, que Duo reconnut avec surprise comme étant la cascade devant laquelle Wufei s'était assis. Sauf que le rocher plat qui lui avait servi de siège avait disparu, laissant place à une petite île sur laquelle se dressait une cabane.

-Mais comment j'ai fait pour rater ça? Murmura-t-il.

Un bruit d'éclaboussures le fit se détourner de sa contemplation ébahie. A quelques pas, dans le lac, les deux dragons faisaient des nœuds. Enfin, c'est ce qu'ils avaient l'air d'essayer. Leurs corps étaient entrelacés comme des anguilles dans un baril et à chaque fois qu'ils glissaient hors du nœud, c'était pour mieux se renouer.

-J'aimerais bien savoir ce que vous faites tous les deux, commenta-t-il innocemment, avant de se rendre compte que leurs ébats ressemblaient fort à ceux de deux serpents qu'il avait vus un jour s'accoupler.

Bon bah au moins maintenant il savait qu'il n'y avait probablement pas de relation filiale entre eux.

Ce fut avec soulagement qu'il les vit disparaître sous la surface. Il se releva lentement, ses muscles raides et endoloris, et se rendit compte que ses vêtements étaient en lambeaux.

-Génial, grommela-t-il.

Peut-être qu'il y avait des vêtements dans la cabane. Avec cette idée en tête, il se débarrassa des quelques pièces d'armure qui ne lui avaient pas été arrachées et se mit à barboter vers l'île.

Il émergeait tout juste quand Wufei ouvrit la porte de la petite maison et se dirigea vers lui. L'homme lui tendit la main pour l'aider à grimper sur la berge.

Fatigué comme il l'était, la seule pensée qu'il eut la force de formuler fut un "Wufei?" stupéfait.

-Vous êtes à l'abri ici, le rassura le Chinois.

-Merci, murmura-t-il en se redressant.

Il fut très surpris de se rendre compte qu'il dépassait le fier, l'imposant noble d'une bonne demi-tête.

-T'es tout petit-- heu, je veux dire, heu... J'avais pas vu cette île, s'exclama-t-il pour détourner l'attention de sa bévue.

-Vraiment? commenta Wufei en arquant un sourcil sarcastique.

Duo préféra fermer la bouche de peur de passer pour un cinglé.

Wufei le guida à un rocher sur lequel il s'assit lourdement, épuisé.

-Les dragons m'ont sauvé, dit-il au Chinois, ébahi. Comment ont-ils su?

-Un homme seul, refusant de se taire et d'obéir à un noble? C'était à prévoir, répliqua Wufei.

Il tendit la main et donna une pichenette au pendentif, qui se balançait toujours intact au cou de Duo.

-D'un autre côté... Ces amulettes contiennent de l'eau de la rivière et du lac, dont les dragons sont les esprits-gardiens.

-... oh. Faudra que je remercie Heero pour le cadeau, murmura l'Anglais en baissant les yeux sur le talisman. Tu sais où il habite?

-Ici, répliqua Heero en émergeant de la rivière derrière lui, une nasse à poissons pleine jetée sur l'épaule.

Duo était tellement crevé qu'il sursauta à peine. Il ne se priva toutefois pas de lui jeter un regard noir.

-Faudrait que t'arrêtes de me prendre par surprise un de ces jours. Je croyais que c'était chez Wufei, ajouta-t-il, confus.

Quoique la cabane fût sans doute plus adaptée au garçon qu'au noble, pensa-t-il.

-L'un n'empêche pas l'autre, répliqua Wufei tranquillement.

Heero s'assit dans l'herbe et commença à écailler et vider les poissons.

-... Ah... Tu es son tuteur? Son oncle?

Wufei répondit. Duo se demanda si sa connaissance de la langue nippone ne présentait pas quelques lacunes. Ca devait être une erreur de traduction.

-Pardon?

-Son amant, répéta l'homme aux cheveux de jais en disparaissant dans la cabane.

Pendant quelques secondes, le seul son fut celui de Heero arrachant les entrailles des poissons avec un bruit mouillé.

Duo finit par arracher son regard de la porte d'entrée de la cabane pour fixer Heero. Il avait admis quelque chose qui le ferait brûler au bûcher en Angleterre avec tant de désinvolture! Leurs coutumes devaient être très différentes; Duo savait que même s'ils lui faisaient confiance pour garder le silence, ils auraient dû présenter au moins une touche de gêne.

Okay, donc ici, les relations entre hommes n'étaient pas considérées si choquantes. Heero était quand même un gosse.

Avait-il mal jugé de son âge? se demanda-t-il en observant l'autre. Il était élancé, pas très grand, visiblement en pleine croissance, et comme tous les Japonais de moins de trente ans, absolument imberbe. Non, même en se donnant de la marge, Duo ne lui trouvait toujours pas plus de quinze ans. Seize à la rigueur.

Wufei revint, et Duo lui jeta un regard stupéfait.

-Mais c'est un gosse!! S'exclama-t-il, décidant d'éviter un possible impair en ignorant l'autre côté du problème.

-Merci bien, répliqua Heero sans lever les yeux vers eux.

-A son âge, une jeune fille serait déjà mariée, commenta Wufei calmement en posant le pot d'onguent qu'il était allé chercher sur le rocher.

-Heu, oui mais... bafouilla Duo en les regardant alternativement.

-On ne refuse pas au paon dont les plumes ont tout juste poussé le droit de faire la roue, affirma Wufei d'un ton impénétrable.

Duo réagit à cette démonstration de sagesse asiatique comme n'importe quel Européen.

-Gneuh?

-Je suis assez grand pour avoir du poil au cul, je suis assez grand pour baiser, répliqua le petit brun sans se démonter. Tu devrais te laver avant qu'on ne traite tes plaies ou elles vont s'infecter.

Duo se leva sur des jambes chancelantes, les joues écarlates. L'image mentale l'avait pris par surprise et il dut se forcer à éloigner les yeux du coin d'ombre entre les jambes croisées de Heero, là où son yukata bâillait. Ce garçon n'avait aucune pudeur.

-Où je peux me laver? Demanda-t-il, évitant soigneusement de rencontrer leurs yeux.

-Faire chauffer de l'eau prendrait des heures, donc vous avez le choix entre la rivière et le lac, commenta Wufei.

-Je me fais pas confiance dans la rivière en ce moment, j'ai les jambes qui flageolent, donc ça va être le lac, plaisanta Duo pour cacher sa gêne.

Détournant le regard, il ne surprit pas le regard noir que Heero lança à Wufei, ni le petit sourire triomphalement moqueur que celui-ci lui renvoya.

Il glissa prudemment le long de la berge, ses muscles las protestant, puis se rendit compte une fois dans l'eau qu'il portait toujours les lambeaux de ses vêtements. Il délaça sa chemise sale et trempée et se retourna pour chercher un endroit où la poser, et se rendit compte que les deux Asiatiques le regardaient tranquillement.

-... Je... heu... Buisson, décida-t-il en pointant vers un emplacement où il pourrait se baigner à l'abri des regards.

Il pataugea vers ledit buisson et se déshabilla derrière avant de retourner à l'eau, puis commença à se frictionner avec difficulté, l'eau froide engourdissant ses muscles déjà meurtris.

Le contact contre son dos le fit piailler comme une pucelle outragée.

-Un problème, Duo? demanda Heero de l'île.

Un gros museau blanc reposait sur son épaule.

-Non, non, tout va bien!! S'empressa de répondre Duo avant que Heero ne décide de venir voir si c'était vrai.

C'était déjà gênant d'être nu devant des gens qui s'en fichaient, mais des gens de leurs... tendances... c'était passablement différent.

-Juste une très, très grosse anguille, ajouta-t-il en jetant un regard mauvais au dragon blanc.

Celui-ci appuyait toujours tranquillement sa grosse tête sur sa petite épaule.

-T'es lourd, protesta l'Européen. Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici, t'as fini de culbuter l'autre?

Après quelques grattouilles, le dragon consentit enfin à enlever sa tête et s'éloigner un peu, laissant à Duo suffisamment de place pour se laver. Mais ses anneaux l'entouraient toujours, comme pour le retenir au cas où il glisserait. Duo se fit la réflexion qu'il était vraiment plus gros que Ichiro. Rien que sa tête faisait presque deux fois celle de l'autre, et proportionnellement, il était aussi plus musclé, plus large de poitrail, et avait largement plus de barbiche au menton.

Finalement, Duo fut propre, et essaya d'escalader la rive pour récupérer ses vêtements. Il n'avait pas prévu que les cailloux, sous les pieds nus, c'était pas pratique.

En fait, il n'y serait sûrement pas arrivé si le dragon blanc n'avait pas décidé de le pousser du museau.

Directement sous les fesses.

-IYYAH!!!

Heero écarta les branches du buisson d'une main, un yukata sur le bras.

-Pourquoi tu cries?

-Heero!! Regarde pas!! Glapit Duo en essayant de se protéger le plus possible, sans lâcher prise et retomber dans l'eau.

-J'ai déjà vu un homme nu, tu sais, répliqua le Japonais en lui tendant la main pour l'aider.

-C'est pas le même contexte, grommela Duo.

-Ca et il n'est pas aussi bien membré. On ne m'avait pas menti sur les Européens, commenta Heero calmement.

Duo tourna un beau rouge écrevisse.

-Je doute que Wufei apprécie que tu regardes d'autres hommes, bougonna-t-il en enfilant prestement le yukata.

Heero jeta un regard au dragon blanc en contrebas.

-Si tu le dis. Fei Long, je peux savoir ce que tu fiches ici?

Le dragon était en train de lécher sa crinière soigneusement.

-Ah, il s'appelle Fei Long? Répéta Duo, content du changement de sujet.

-Oui. C'est le dragon du lac.

-Ah, comme Ichiro est le dragon de la rivière! A propos... Lequel est la femelle? Je dirais bien que c'est Ichiro, il est tout petit, et Fei Long a plus de barbichette...

-Ce sont des mâles tous les deux, répliqua Heero en lui jetant un regard froid.

L'Européen trébucha et manqua tomber dans le buisson.

-Attends, tu veux dire qu'eux aussi... Ils-- enfin, ils... ils sont...

Il ne pouvait trouver ses mots, étant réduit à de vagues gestes des mains.

-Ils suivent le shûdo, répliqua le brun en se détournant.

-... Là je suis sûr que c'est encore un concept asiatique qui se traduit pas, grommela Duo en suivant le Japonais dans les buissons.

Heero roula des yeux dédaigneusement.

-La voie du guerrier, essaya d'expliquer l'adolescent en asseyant Duo sur le rocher.

-... Effectivement, un concept asiatique. J'ai rien compris.

-Vous n'avez pas ça? S'étonna le brun en ramassant le pot d'onguent.

-J'avais cru comprendre que les anciens grecs suivaient eux aussi cette pratique? commenta la voix cultivée de Wufei.

-Les anciens grecs?

-Oui... Un guerrier et un jeune apprenti, appelé éphèbe je crois... Ne voulant pas s'émousser au contact de la faiblesse féminine...

Duo vira encore une fois au rouge, ce qui devenait une habitude aux alentours des deux Asiatiques.

-Ayé j'ai compris, vous pouvez arrêter de m'expliquer.

Les deux amants échangèrent un regard.

-On a rien ajouté, protesta Heero.

-Vous l'avez pensé très fort, répliqua Duo.

Wufei se mit à rire. Duo se rendit compte que la disparition de son air sévère lui enlevait bien cinq ans. Donc il avait à peu près son âge à lui, quoi.

Il n'eut pas le temps de s'extasier bien longtemps que Heero tirait sur le col de son vêtement.

-Hé, tu fais quoi là?

-Tu veux que je te mette l'onguent à travers ton yukata?

-... Touché, accorda Duo de mauvaise grâce en le laissant glisser de ses épaules.

Il s'assura toutefois que la ceinture restait fermement nouée. Il avait aussi des bleus sur les fesses et les jambes mais il était hors de question de laisser le gosse y toucher.

Heero commença à le tartiner, l'air toujours aussi impassible. Wufei les observa, sans expression apparente, ce qui, Duo commençait à le réaliser, cachait des pensées qu'il n'avait pas envie de partager.

-Et maintenant, Duo, que vas-tu faire?

-Heu... je voudrais bien rentrer chez moi, mais ça va être dur dans les semaines à venir. D'abord je suis à pied, et puis faut attendre que Quinze arrête de me faire rechercher... Enfin, s'il est encore en vie après les dragons.

-Donc pour le moment, tu ne peux aller nulle part? Clarifia Heero.

-Voilà.

-Vous êtes le bienvenu ici tout le temps qu'il faudra, répondit Wufei.

-Heu... Merci... Mais pourquoi vous m'aidez?

-Disons que Quinze n'est pas très apprécié dans les environs... déclara Wufei en croisant les bras dans ses manches. Il ne respecte pas nos croyances, bafoue nos traditions, et se montre en général d'une arrogance et d'une cruauté intolérables. Et puis... vous nous êtes sympathique, ajouta le Chinois avec un micro sourire. Heero, il va être temps de dormir.

-Oui, j'arrive, fit le Japonais, juste le temps de finir ça.

Il tendit la main vers le bas du yukata pour soigner les jambes du gaijin mais celui-ci fut plus rapide et referma le vêtement, non sans gratifier l'adolescent d'un regard noir.

-Merci Heero, mais je peux finir seul.

Le Japonais haussa les épaules et se redressa, époussetant son propre vêtement avant de rejoindre Wufei sur le perron surélevé de la maison. Le Chinois sourit à l'adolescent, repoussant en arrière une mèche brune du gamin et en profitant pour lui caresser la joue, le geste à peine visible, presque plus amical que tendre. Duo fit mine de se tartiner une cheville enflée, mais il ne rata pas l'échange entre les deux orientaux. C'était.... Embarrassant tout du moins. Certes, Wufei était quelqu'un de noble et digne, en qui il pouvait avoir confiance, mais le gamin semblait nettement moins... Réservé. Et les allusions qu'il faisait étaient franchement osées.

Finalement, l'Anglais se rhabilla correctement, puis ramassa le pot d'onguent et se dirigea lentement vers l'entrée de la petite cabane. Les portes étaient grandes ouvertes, les panneaux de papier à l'intérieur poussés sur les côtés, mais Heero était actuellement en train de les fermer, préparant la maison pour la nuit. Il avait déjà délimité une pièce centrale, qui sembla à Duo étonnement grande par rapport à l'extérieur de la maison, et sur le sol de laquelle était étalé un immense lit qui occupait presque toute la chambre.

-Où est-ce que je peux dormir? S'enquit Duo un peu timidement.

-Ici, déclara Wufei en entrant à son tour, débarrassé de ses lourds kimonos de brocart en faveur d'un yukata plus léger pour la nuit, mais toujours bien plus fin que celui d'Heero.

-Mais... Et vous?

-Nous n'avons pas d'autre lit, déclara Heero après avoir fermé le dernier panneau, venant s'asseoir sur le matelas posé au sol.

-Je ne voudrais pas déranger, déclara précipitamment Duo.

-Le futon est assez grand pour trois, l'informa Wufei en repoussant la couverture pour s'allonger.

Duo hésita à nouveau, surveillant Heero du coin de l'œil, mais l'adolescent se contenta de s'étirer, puis de se coucher près de Wufei, laissant l'autre côté du lit libre pour l'Anglais.

Lequel se gratta le crâne puis haussa les épaules et vint s'allonger à son tour, laissant une prudente distance entre le couple et lui.

-Bonne nuit, murmura Wufei, se redressant à peine pour souffler la lanterne.

-'Sumi nasai, marmonna Heero.

-Bonne nuit, répéta Duo, sentant ses yeux se fermer tout seul.


	4. Où l'on contemple la métaphysique

**Chapitre 3: **Où l'on contemple la métaphysique du plafond et assiste à des jeux d'eau

Auteurs: Kineko (ça y est il pleuuuut!!!!) et Asuka (bon bah on peut arrêter de chanter maintenant...).

Série: Gundam Wing... Ou Dragon Wing... Ou gundam Drake... au choix.

Couple: MWEHEHEHE 5x1!!! 12 aussi

Genre: Humour, lime, les mythes Asiatiques en prennent plein la gueule.

Avertissements: Le scénario de cette fic n'est pas très recherché, on sait. On l'a fait pour s'amuser, pas pour remporter un prix d'écriture. Ca se voit. On essaye pas de le cacher. Nous dites pas que c'est du niveau de LTEM, pitié XD

oOo

-Chhh... Tu vas le réveiller.

Duo cligna des yeux. La pièce était sombre et pendant quelques instants il ne put se rappeler où il était.

-Mmm... 'Fei...

Et puis ça lui revint. La maison des deux gardiens du lac. Le lit des deux gardiens du lac.

-Oh!

Il entendit un gémissement étouffé, un froissement de draps. Un froissement très... rythmique.

Oh non. Nonononon. Ils ne pouvaient pas être en train de faire ça.

Un grognement. Un hoquet de surprise. Deux respirations s'accélérant.

Le plafond n'avait jamais semblé si fascinant pour Duo. Même s'il faisait trop noir pour le voir. C'était... Il contemplait un plafond métaphorique, voilà. C'était une branche de la méditation qui avait de l'avenir. Peut-être qu'il devrait éduquer des disciples.

Le futon commençait à vibrer en rythme lui aussi. Lentement, comme hypnotisé, les yeux de Duo dérivèrent le long du plafond. Peut-être même jusqu'à sa jointure métaphorique avec le mur du fond. Il y avait un précepte Zen là-dessous, il devait juste y réfléchir un peu.

Quelqu'un devrait lui expliquer pourquoi, alors qu'il n'était pas foutu de voir le fichu plafond, il trouvait quand même assez de lumière pour apercevoir les jambes de Heero enroulées autour de la taille de Wufei, les épaules pâles de ce dernier striées de mèches d'ébène éparpillées.

Une minute, il était pas en train de regarder le plafond? Il releva les yeux. Il n'osa pas se détourner; ça aurait pu faire du bruit et il était à peu près sûr qu'il ne voulait pas que les deux amants sachent qu'il était éveillé.

-ow!

Duo vit que Heero venait de mordre l'épaule de Wufei.

Plafond, plafond, plafond!!

-... encore...

Les halètements venaient encore plus vite maintenant. Ca et les grognements de plaisir étouffés contre la peau l'un de l'autre. Duo espéra qu'ils finissent bientôt. Il sentait le matelas et les draps bouger suffisamment pour avoir une idée de la manière dont leurs corps se rencontraient, et c'était une image mentale dont il n'avait pas besoin.

Et puis avec un dernier petit cri, les deux Asiatiques cessèrent finalement de bouger. Duo se refusa à tourner la tête pour vérifier, mais de toute façon il n'en avait pas besoin. Ils irradiaient le contentement et la relaxation.

Enfin, je vais pouvoir dormir, se dit-t-il avec soulagement. Il ferma les yeux et se relaxa lentement.

Il était à demi au pays des rêves quand il entendit un froissement de draps, le murmure de mains glissant sur de la peau.

-Insatiable, gloussa une voix dans le noir qu'il ne chercha pas à identifier.

Ho putain, non, pitié...

oOo

La première chose que vit Duo en ouvrant les yeux le lendemain fut une masse d'écailles blanches. Beaucoup d'écailles blanches. Sa tête reposait sur un oreiller qui respirait, couvert de cuir doux, dans lequel battait un cœur puissant.

Du cuir. Pas de la peau. Grâce à Dieu! Il n'avait pas fini la nuit collé sur l'un des deux pervers.

Duo essaya de bouger les jambes.

Mot clef: Essaya.

Les anneaux qui l'entouraient le recouvraient par endroit. Il avait une patte griffue sur le ventre et la tête verte, pointue et écailleuse d'Ichiro reposait sur l'épaule de Fei Long, si proche qu'il pouvait sentir son haleine empestant le poisson.

-Hoooo, Ichirooo, protesta Duo en essayant de repousser le menton du dragon vert. Tu pues de la gueule!

Le dragon ouvrit un œil endormi, le regardant quelques secondes avant de refermer ses paupières.

-J'ai dit, tu pues de la gueule, protesta Duo en tirant sur sa barbichette naissante.

-Graow!

L'air froissé, Ichiro se déroula du tas et entreprit de faire sa toilette de l'air du chat qui prétend ne pas être offensé. Duo tenta de faire bouger Fei Long. Ce qui, malgré le poids d'Ichiro en moins, s'avéra impossible.

-Fei Long, DEBOUT!!

C'était étrange, pensa-t-il; la veille, il ne croyait pas que les dragons Asiatiques puissent être autre chose que des monstres sanguinaires, et aujourd'hui se réveiller dans leurs anneaux ne le choquait qu'à peine. Quoique il se demandait quand même où étaient passés Heero et Wufei et s'ils avaient l'habitude de laisser les deux lézards king size dormir dans leur lit.

-Je. Veux. RECUPERER. MON. PIED. Fei Long!!

Grommelant, le dragon blanc resserra ses anneaux, coupant la respiration au pauvre humain. Pendant une seconde, Duo eut peur. Les créatures avaient beau ne pas être farouches, elles étaient quand même carnivores, et d'une taille largement supérieure à la sienne. Heero et Wufei ne semblaient pas ressentir ne serait-ce qu'une once de méfiance à leur égard, et il était dur de rester vigilant face à une telle confiance, mais même par inadvertance les dragons pouvaient le blesser, et sévèrement. Il ne voulait pas savoir ce qui se passerait s'il les agaçait.

Et il avait toujours le souffle coupé.

-Fei Long... Fei Long, gentil dragon, BOUGE DE LA!

Le panneau coulissant menant à l'extérieur glissa et Ichiro quitta la pièce, sa queue venant gifler le flanc du dragon blanc au passage. Celui-ci sursauta et releva la tête, bâillant largement. Il avait beaucoup de dents, nota Duo, toujours écrasé sous son poids.

-Ho, lézard, bouge de là! Arriva à chuchoter Duo à deux doigts de suffoquer.

Le dragon blanc le regarda d'un air confus, comme s'il se demandait ce qui avait pris à l'humain d'aller se fourrer là, puis roula sur le flanc, libérant Duo. Le chevalier prit une grande goulée d'air et s'empressa de ramper hors de portée.

-T'as pas le réveil facile toi.

Le dragon se lécha une patte délicatement, puis se mit à faire reluire ses écailles, l'air de rien. Duo soupira.

-Pas comme si je m'attendais à des excuses, commenta-t-il en se rhabillant correctement. Allez, à plus tard.

Il se leva et quitta la maison, décidant qu'un peu d'eau froide sur le crâne lui ferait du bien.

Ichiro n'était nulle part en vue. Par contre Heero l'était. Torse nu, jusqu'aux cuisses dans la rivière, il tenait un harpon levé, totalement immobile. Il avait l'air sérieux et concentré sur sa tâche, ses yeux fouillant les profondeurs de la rivière. Duo décida de rester silencieux pour ne pas le distraire. Pour une fois Heero semblait vêtu de façon presque convenable; il portait une espèce de pantalon, un hakama si les souvenirs de Duo étaient bons. Bon, c'était trempé et collé à sa peau, mais déjà plus décent que le kimono mal fermé de la veille.

Soudain, surprenant Duo qui pourtant avait de bons réflexes, l'adolescent abattit son harpon, puis l'arracha de la rivière, jetant un regard triomphant au poisson qui se tortillait au bout.

-Bonjour Duo, salua-t-il en jetant le poisson sur la rive.

L'Européen en conclut qu'il était autorisé à faire du bruit.

-Salut Heero, répondit-il en s'accroupissant au bord de la rivière pour se mouiller le visage. Pfou, fait chaud aujourd'hui.

-C'est parti pour quelques jours, commenta le garçon en revenant vers la rive.

-Dis, y a Fei Long qui dort sur le futon, c'est normal?

-Il met toujours des heures à émerger, répliqua Heero avec un petit sourire amusé. Dans son petit monde, il n'y a que les servants qui se lèvent à l'aube.

-C'est flatteur pour nous, bougonna Duo. On est quoi, des fournisseurs de bouffe?

-En gros.

-Vous auriez pas dû commencer à le nourrir. C'est comme un chat errant; on lui donne des restes une fois et on se retrouve adopté à vie.

Heero eut un petit rire.

-Bon sang, j'étouffe, ça va être comme ça toute la journée?

-Ca peut s'arranger facilement.

Duo leva la tête.

-Hein?

-Donne ta main.

Pas très bien réveillé, Duo obéit. Deux secondes plus tard il était passé par-dessus l'épaule de Heero et plongeait tête la première dans la rivière.

Crachouillant et pestant, l'Anglais parvint à se redresser dans l'eau, jetant un regard noir à l'adolescent.

-HEERO! Je vais te tuer!

-Elle est fraîche, hein?

-Va crever, chien galeux! S'écria Duo avant d'essayer d'escalader la rive abrupte, uniquement pour se faire repousser à la flotte par l'adolescent.

Attiré par le bruit, le dragon blanc finit par émerger de la maison et vint se glisser dans l'eau, ondoyant autour de Duo, lequel dut s'accrocher à ses cornes pour se redresser malgré le courant. Le chevalier dédia un regard mauvais à Heero avant de lancer un grand sourire sadique à Fei Long.

-Ca te dirait de m'aider à le faire payer?

Il aurait pu jurer que le dragon lui faisait un clin d'œil. L'animal décolla, frôlant Heero de si près qu'il en perdit l'équilibre et tomba à la flotte. Sans laisser le temps à l'adolescent de se reprendre, Duo l'agrippa par la ceinture pour le couler... et se retrouva avec le hakama vide dans la main.

-Heero bon sang!! Toi et tes fringues, c'est une histoire de haine ou quoi?!

Il fouilla l'écume du regard, cherchant l'adolescent, mais les remous assombrissaient l'eau et il ne put le repérer.

Légèrement inquiet de ne pas le voir remonter, Duo balança le vêtement sur le rivage et fouilla les flots à tâtons.

-Heero? Heero!!

Un moment il vit un scintillement bleu-vert sous la surface, et tendit la main. Là, ses doigts avaient frôlé quelque chose! Des algues? Non, des cheveux. Il plongea à demi, et sentit enfin sa main se refermer sur le garçon. Luttant contre le courant, il ramena l'adolescent à la surface, et de peur de le voir glisser, enroula son bras solidement autour de sa taille. Se rapprochant du dragon, il se mit à l'abri du torrent en s'appuyant sur son flanc, une main agrippant fermement l'une de ses cornes. Le dragon ne protesta pas.

-Là, gentil, bouge pas Fei Long, lâcha Duo en essayant de voir le visage de Heero.

L'adolescent était appuyé sur son torse, tête basse, et Duo n'était pas sûr qu'il soit conscient.

-Heero?

Il lui tapota la joue, appuyé au flanc de la bête. Le garçon grogna et posa son front sur son épaule, sa main s'agrippant faiblement à la manche de Duo. Le chevalier resserra sa prise prudemment... Juste au moment où Heero releva finalement la tête et qu'ils se retrouvèrent nez à nez.

Ils se regardèrent dans le blanc de l'œil quelques secondes, surplombés par le dragon qui leur gouttait dessus, et puis Heero leva la main et lui donna une pichenette sur le front.

Duo cligna des yeux. Le sale gosse était en train de sourire, amusé.

-Rhooo, toiiii...

Ricanant, Heero s'éloigna promptement vers la rive. Duo pensa qu'il allait probablement récupérer son hakama. Duo se rendit compte que ça voulait dire qu'il ne portait plus son hakama.

Duo réalisa qu'il avait tenu un garçon nu contre lui.

Duo décida que c'était une bonne chose qu'il soit dans l'eau froide jusqu'au torse.

oOo

_/Tu devrais avoir honte./_ déclara posément Fei Long à l'adolescent.

_/De quoi?/_ demanda Heero tout en remontant le hakama trempé sur ses hanches.

Le dragon blanc s'ébroua, arrosant les alentours. _/Tu veux une liste?/_ demanda-t-il en lui jetant un regard de reproche.

Heero commença à écailler son poisson, maussade.

_/Tu lui as fait peur, tu devrais t'excuser./_

_/... je n'ai pas fait exprès. Tu sais bien que je ne contrôle toujours pas mes transformations quand je suis submergé brutalement. Je ne pouvais pas remonter comme ça./_

_/Tu lui dois quand même des excuses. Il a honnêtement eu peur. Au fait, c'était bien?/_

Heero baissa la tête sur son poisson pour cacher son sourire. _/Pas mal. Sa musculature est beaucoup plus développée que la tienne. Ca doit être une caractéristique d'Européen./_

Le dragon claqua l'eau de sa queue, vexé, arrosant Heero et faisant sursauter Duo.

-Hé, ça va pas? Demanda l'Européen en le regardant d'un air suspicieux.

Fei Long le poussa du museau gentiment en guise d'excuse, se recevant une gratouille du menton en échange.

-Oui, oui, t'es un gentil dragon toi, t'es pas comme un certain Heero, hein?

Fei Long soupira intérieurement.

_/Yuy Ichiro, va lui faire des excuses/_

Heero soupira mais hocha la tête et se releva, retournant vers la rive que Duo tentait vainement de gravir. Il lui tendit la main pour l'aider.

-Duo, je suis déso...

La seconde suivante, il atterrissait de nouveau dans l'eau tête la première, derrière un Duo hilare.

-HA! Bien fait! S'exclama l'Anglais.

-Temeeeeeee...

Le dragon roula des yeux. Mais qui est-ce qui lui avait collé deux gamins pareils? Disparaissant dans la rivière, il réapparut sous sa forme humaine un peu plus bas sur la rive et les rejoignit lentement du pas de celui qui revient tout juste d'une bonne petite promenade. Heero était à califourchon sur le dos de Duo et tentait vainement de le faire couler, ce qui, étant donné leur différence de masse, était tout bonnement impossible.

-Rappelez-moi vos âges vous deux? S'enquit-il d'un ton las.

-Vingt et un! Répondit aussitôt Duo.

-Je ne sais plus, déclara Heero après un moment d'hésitation.

-Vous êtes vraiment des gamins, soupira Wufei.

Les deux gamins échangèrent un regard.

L'instant d'après, le noble Chinois était trempé de la tête aux pieds et braquait un regard noir sur les deux fripouilles.

-J'ai honte de vous.

-Paaas nous! Rétorquèrent ses deux cadets d'une même voix.

oOo

-Hey, Wufei?

Wufei essora une dernière fois ses mèches trop longues avant de se tourner vers l'Européen, penché sur un gros rocher plat près de la rivière.

-Qu'est ce que c'est? Demanda Duo, sans lever les yeux du quadrillage gravé dans la pierre.

-Ho... Un goban.

-Un quoi? Répéta Duo.

-Un plateau de jeu de go, les dames Chinoise.

-Je comprends pas, avoua Duo en s'accroupissant devant la pierre, les cases sont pas colorées, comment vous faites pour vous y retrouver?

Wufei ouvrit la bouche pour expliquer les règles, mais se ravisa et se tourna vers Heero qui achevait de préparer le repas.

-Heero, va chercher les pions.

-Hai, répondit l'adolescent, se levant aussitôt pour aller patauger à un endroit peu profond de la rivière autour d'eux, remontant des poignées de petits cailloux blancs et noirs.

Wufei fit signe à Duo de s'asseoir et commença à lui expliquer les règles.

-Le but est de capturer les pions de l'adversaire en les entourant par les siens. Pour cela, il faut placer ses pions en croix autour des siens et -Merci Heero- s'arranger pour couvrir le plus de territoire possible sans se faire enfermer. Voulez-vous essayer Duo-san?

-Ben... pourquoi pas? J'étais plutôt fortiche aux dames à l'Eglise, j'ai pas du trop perdre la main.

oOo

-Cinq victoires pour toi, zéro pour moi. Comment tu fais? Râla Duo.

-Si ça peut te rassurer, intervint Heero en lui tendant un bol de riz, je n'ai jamais réussi à gagner, et ça fait des années qu'on y joue.

Et voyant le sourire victorieux de Wufei, Duo prit la décision inébranlable de le battre un jour. Même si ça lui prenait des années.


	5. Où l'on assiste à de petites scènes

**Chapitre 4**: Où l'on assiste à des petites scènes de la vie au quotidien

Auteurs: Kineko et Asuka.

Série: Dragon Wing? Heu non, c'était pas tout à fait ça...

Couple: 1x5x1!!! Rawrr.

Genre: Humour, un poil de sérieux (O.o), OOC comme d'hab.

Avertissements: On sait, ce sont des machos. On sait, ils sont limites misogynes... Mais pour l'époque, perso, je les trouve vachement ouvert d'esprit.

oOo

Au cours des semaines qui suivirent, une routine s'établit vite.

Le soir, ils mangeaient de la soupe, que Duo avait appréciée sans réserves jusqu'à ce qu'il apprenne que ça contenait des algues, et du poisson frit, ou cru. Puis ils allaient se coucher dans le grand futon. Quelquefois Wufei était au milieu, quelquefois c'était Heero. Duo restait toujours sur le côté. Une nuit sur deux environ, Duo se réveillait au milieu de la nuit parce que ses hôtes faisaient des galipettes et prétendait dormir en attendant qu'ils finissent. Souvent, il s'endormait au milieu de leur troisième fois, trop fatigué pour maintenir une gêne et une indignation suffisantes pour rester réveillé. Plusieurs fois il se demanda s'ils se doutaient que tous les efforts qu'ils faisaient pour être discrets ne suffisaient pas, mais poliment, aucun d'entre eux n'y faisait la moindre allusion.

Il se réveillait enseveli sous les dragons, quoique ils aient vite appris à s'enrouler autour de lui et non pas sur lui. Il leur gratouillait le menton un moment, supportait leurs léchouilles en guise de bonjour, puis une fois que Ichiro se levait, s'extirpait du lit. Il se lavait dans la rivière pendant que Heero pêchait, puis Wufei apparaissait d'il ne savait trop où et ils mangeaient les poissons du petit brun.

Ensuite, Duo jouait avec soit Fei Long soit Ichiro, tout en discutant de coutumes européennes avec Wufei ou en s'envoyant des vannes avec Heero.

Un de leurs grands sujets de chamaillerie était la pudeur, ou plutôt le manque de pudeur du Japonais. Wufei était généralement habillé de ses multiples kimonos superposés, et Duo espérait un jour résoudre le mystère de leur rangement et nettoyage, mais Heero ne portait toujours que son yukata trop court, ou son hakama qui, une fois trempé, avait tendance à jouer la fille de l'air. Ce qui arrivait souvent, puisque Heero passait ses journées dans l'eau. Aller pêcher nu dans la rivière ne dérangeait pas l'adolescent. Ni jouer dans le lac avec Fei Long, qui semblait adorer Heero autant que Ichiro aimait taquiner Wufei.

Il passait quelques heures à prendre soin de sa jument, qui avait réapparu un jour sans se presser. Malgré tous ses encouragements, elle refusait de traverser pour aller sur l'île, mais elle était bien dressée et restait sans problème sur l'autre rive.

A midi, ils avaient un bol de riz, et des crevettes, ou des sushi.

L'après midi, Duo s'entraînait au Go avec Wufei. Il progressait. Le noble avait maintenant besoin de quinze coups pour l'écraser. Ensuite, au crépuscule, il faisait le tour de l'île au pas de course, puis des étirements, des pompes et des abdos, puis il s'entraînait avec son épée.

Le soir venu, ils mangeaient un bon repas de soupe aux algues et de poisson frit (voire même cru, ça dépendait des jours) et puis ils allaient se coucher. Duo espérait que cette fois il pourrait passer la nuit sans être réveillé par un besoin de contempler la philosophie du plafond.

Et tout recommençait.

Manger du poisson.

Gratouiller Daisy et les dragons tout en ayant des conversations métaphysiques ou ordurières avec les humains.

Manger du poisson.

Ordonner à Heero de s'habiller décemment pour changer.

Manger du poisson.

Se faire latter au go par Wufei.

Manger du poisson.

S'entraîner.

Manger du poisson.

oOo

Quand Duo voyait les dragons ensemble, ils étaient en train de faire des nœuds. Quand Duo voyait les deux Asiatiques ensemble, ils étaient en train de se peloter.

-Juste comme ça, qu'est ce que vous foutez dans la flotte dans le coin ?

-Des dragons, pourquoi ?

-Vu ce qu'ils font dans l'eau, ça explique beaucoup de choses, grommela l'Anglais en essayant de ne pas regarder la main de Wufei posée avec négligence sur le genou nu de Heero.

Les deux Asiatiques échangèrent un regard. Duo avait l'air gêné... voire même carrément mal à l'aise.

-Quelque chose ne va pas, Duo-san?

-C'est rien, répondit l'homme à la natte en riant, mais son rire sonnait faux et ils le réalisèrent tous. C'est juste que... C'est pas important.

-C'est étrange, c'est la première fois que je vous vois mentir. Est-ce que vous avez peur de nous heurter?

Sursautant, Duo se retourna pour dévisager Wufei. Sa main était toujours sur la jambe de Heero, et après un petit coup d'œil pour confirmer, il détourna les yeux encore une fois.

-... cela vous dérange tant que ça? Demanda Wufei d'une voix presque douce.

-Heu... ben... ouais, un peu.

-Un peu beaucoup, commenta Heero en le dévisageant.

Duo eut l'impression qu'il les avait déçus.

-Je sais, je sais, votre vie privée ne me regarde pas...

-Mais vous avez le droit de ne pas la voir étalée sous votre nez. Je vous présente mes excuses, répliqua Wufei, son ton formel et détaché.

L'absence de l'humour et de la complicité habituelles dans sa voix lui faisaient froid. Duo remarqua qu'il s'était écarté de son amant et qu'ils se tenaient maintenant assis à une distance tout à fait respectable, et se sentit coupable.

-Ne faites pas ça pour moi! C'est chez vous ici, c'est vraiment pas à moi de dire ce que vous pouvez faire...

-En tant qu'hôtes, nous nous devons de vous mettre à l'aise.

Duo avait l'impression qu'il sonnait las maintenant.

-Mais l'un comme l'autre je serai pas à l'aise!! Je préfère encore que vous le soyez et que moi je ne le sois pas plutôt que personne ne le soit!

Duo espéra que c'était clair; il était pas sûr de s'être compris lui-même.

-Je veux dire... on est chez vous ici, ça a l'air d'être normal, alors j'ai rien à dire. A Rome, fais comme les Romains et tout ça quoi...

Les deux Asiatiques échangèrent un regard.

-Ce n'est pas normal chez vous? S'étonna Wufei.

-C'est puni du bûcher.

Duo eut la vague impression qu'il avait jeté un froid.

-...ah.

-Enfin bon, ça nous vient de notre religion, et vous avez pas la même religion, alors heu je suppose que c'est pas si grave et... et... heu... enfin, je sais que j'ai pas le droit de critiquer, et je critique pas, c'est juste que je... comprends pas.

Encore une fois, les deux Asiatiques échangèrent un regard qui en disait plus long que tout un discours. C'était un regard que Duo associait en général avec des personnes âgées qui avaient été mariées toute leur vie. Ca le troublait et le rassurait en même temps. D'un côté c'était totalement inattendu de le trouver entre deux hommes, mais de l'autre au moins le péché de chair qu'ils commettaient n'était pas juste pour assouvir un désir perverti -- et depuis quand était-t-il devenu une grenouille de bénitier?

-Pourquoi vous faites ça? Demanda-t-il levant les yeux pour les regarder franchement.

-Parce qu'on s'aime.

Duo en resta un peu bête pour quelques secondes. Et puis il se mit à rougir. Mais aucun des deux ne rit de sa réaction.

Bon, ça, il ne pouvait pas le mettre en doute. Il se risqua à leur faire un petit sourire gêné, et fut soulagé de voir leurs regards se dégeler un peu.

-Bon, ça je le savais, c'est juste que je savais pas que ce genre d'amour, ça pouvait exister entre deux hommes. Je veux dire... En Europe, on considère que l'homme et la femme se complètent ... heu, un peu comme un Yin Yang, vous voyez?

-Il n'y a pas que des homosexuels au Japon, tu sais, même ici ça reste une minorité, commenta Heero d'un ton sarcastique.

Duo rougit encore plus, et Wufei balança un coup de coude discret à son amant.

-Donc, bref, un homme et une femme, ça se complète quoi... Je comprends pas ce qu'un homme peut trouver à un autre homme.

Même si ça lui était arrivé avant d'avoir des pensées impures envers quelques hommes, il avait toujours su que c'était mal et s'était toujours efforcé de les chasser de son esprit... il aimait les femmes, il le savait. Il n'avait jamais compris ce qui lui passait par la tête quand il se surprenait à trouver un homme attractif. Peut-être qu'ils avaient la réponse.

-Qu'est-ce qu'un homme peut trouver à une femme? Rétorqua Heero.

Duo bloqua pour quelques secondes.

-Des sei-- heu, je veux dire, de la douceur, de la tendresse...

-De la mièvrerie, de la faiblesse, répliqua Heero.

-Hé, toutes les femmes ne sont pas faibles! protesta Duo.

-Et comment appelez-vous une femme forte comme un homme? Une femme qui se bat, qui refuse d'être protégée?

Duo réfléchit quelques secondes.

-Une hommasse, répondit-il finalement, concédant le point.

Wufei fit la grimace brièvement, pensant visiblement à quelque chose, puis se ressaisit. Duo décida de ne pas demander ce à quoi il pensait.

-Oui bon bref, donc un homme peut aimer une femme parce qu'elle l'oppose et le complète.

-On peut se compléter sans s'opposer en tout.

-Rhâlâlâ, tu tournes encore ça en un débat philosophique, Wufei! Ca m'aide pas vraiment tu sais. J'aimerais mieux des exemples concrets.

-Certains hommes aiment savoir que leur femme dépend d'eux pour leur protection, et se sentent plus fort quand ils peuvent protéger quelqu'un de faible, répondit Heero. Moi je me sens plus fort quand je sais que Wufei ne me refusera jamais le droit de gagner ou de perdre mes propres batailles, qu'il comprend et respecte mon envie de ne pas être traité comme un soumis mais comme un égal, mais que pourtant il sera là pour m'affronter, m'aiguiser comme une lame, pour que je sois plus fort, pour que je puisse vaincre mes ennemis. Et pourtant si je suis submergé, il gardera mon dos comme je garderai le sien.

-En gros vous êtes ensemble parce que vous êtes égaux? Demanda Duo, confus; personnellement il avait du mal à comprendre en quoi un noble philosophant tout ce qui bougeait et un petit paysan brutal et vulgaire pouvaient être égaux.

Ca devait se voir sur son visage, parce que Wufei prit sur lui de lui expliquer.

-Nous sommes des guerriers tous les deux, et pour nous c'est beaucoup plus qu'une simple profession; c'est un art de vivre. Etre avec une femme ne ferait que nous émousser.

Duo devait admettre que vu comme ça, tout ça paraissait très logique. Enfin bon, c'était de la logique asiatique, c'est-à-dire allant à contresens de tous ses instincts.

-Heero est un guerrier?

-Je suis fils de samourai, grogna le petit brun en lui jetant un regard mauvais. J'ai tenu mon premier sabre à cinq ans.

L'Anglais dévisagea le petit brun débraillé pendant quelques secondes. Ca le changeait de ceux en armure qu'il avait vus à la cour de Quinze.

-T'as pas l'air du genre de samourai que je connais.

-Premièrement, tous les samourai ne sont pas riche, deuxièmement... je suis un rônin, admit Heero avec mauvaise grâce.

-C'est quoi un rônin?

-Un samourai sans maître, répondit Wufei calmement.

-Ah bon, je croyais que Wufei...

-Nous n'avons pas ce genre de hiérarchie entre nous.

Pensif, Duo se tut. D'après de qu'il avait observé, ils n'avaient pas de hiérarchie du tout entre eux. Heero déférait à Wufei pour les questions de politesse et l'expérience supplémentaire que lui donnait son âge, mais ce n'était pas qu'il lui reconnaissait une supériorité réelle; juste que c'était un domaine qui n'entrait pas dans ses compétences personnelles.

Ils compensaient en certains points pour les déficiences de l'autre, et se renforçaient mutuellement en d'autres.

Comme un couple normal, quoi.

-Etes-vous déjà tombé amoureux?

Surpris par la question, Duo cligna des yeux. Il y avait bien eu cette servante qu'il avait beaucoup aimée, mais... et puis cette princesse avec qui il flirtait sans cesse... mais... non. Il les avait laissées derrière toutes les deux sans remords en quittant l'Angleterre. C'était la première fois qu'il pensait à elles, et d'ailleurs il n'en préférait aucune.

-... non, jamais.

-Dans ce cas, nous pouvons le justifier, mais pas vous le faire comprendre. Ca ne s'explique pas. C'est, ou ça n'est pas.

-En gros, vous ne pouvez pas me dire pourquoi, juste pourquoi pas.

Une autre fois il s'abîma dans ses contemplations.

Pareil que pour un homme et une femme, vraiment. Il y avait des gens qui avaient l'air faits l'un pour l'autre et qui ne s'aimaient pas vraiment et d'autres qui s'aimaient et pourtant ne pouvaient que se rendre malheureux. Il n'y avait pas de vraie raison imparable, pas de loi immuable; c'était là ou pas.

Il releva les yeux, leur jeta un petit sourire.

-Je crois que je comprends. Un peu.

-Avez-vous d'autres questions? Lui demanda Wufei d'un ton satisfait.

Une lui vint à l'esprit, le faisant rougir; Heero lui jeta un petit sourire sarcastique et suggestif.

-Comment on fait au lit? C'est simple...

-Heero, l'avertit Wufei. Je ne pense pas qu'il veuille ce genre de détails.

Duo fit la moue, le visage écarlate.

-J'ai déjà une petite idée, de toute manière. Y a quelques chansons paillardes sur le sujet...

Quoique, il ne voyait vraiment pas comment ça pouvait être agréable, mais ça, ça n'était vraiment pas son problème.

Bon, maintenant il fallait changer le sujet avant que Heero ne décide de l'éclairer quand même.

-En fait, si ça vous dérange pas, je voudrais bien savoir comment vous vous êtes rencontrés? Demanda-t-il.

Les deux Asiatiques échangèrent un regard sombre.

-Je l'ai repêché dans la rivière, répondit Wufei sobrement.

Surpris de leurs expressions, Duo fronça les sourcils, essayant de comprendre.

-Il faisait quoi?

-Je me noyais, répliqua Heero, le visage sans expression.

-... Oh.

Embarrassé d'avoir posé une question qui évoquait visiblement de mauvais souvenirs, Duo se mordit la lèvre. C'était ce qui s'appelait mettre les pieds dans le plat.

Toujours aussi impassible, Heero laissa son regard dériver vers la rivière.

-Duo, l'informa-t-il calmement, ton cheval est en train de brouter nos herbes médicinales.

L'Anglais se redressa d'un bond et se jeta vers l'autre rive.

-Aaaahh! Désolé!! Daisy, arrête ça tout de suite!!

Il fallut l'intervention d'Ichiro pour que la jument daigne quitter le petit jardin.

oOo

Les dragons étaient de plus en plus familiers. Duo ne pouvait pas mettre les pieds dans l'eau sans qu'ils ne viennent jouer avec lui, ou simplement s'approcher. Duo avait décidé de qualifier Ichiro de 'plus jeune' que Fei Long, rapport non seulement à sa taille, mais à son caractère de chien fou. Le dragon vert plongeait, ressortait, se secouait comme un chien avant d'aller traverser la cascade et réapparaître dans le lac, il fonçait sur Wufei ou Fei Long, plus rarement Duo après que le Chinois lui ai fait la remontrance, changeait de direction au dernier moment, ou allait enquiquiner son compagnon jusqu'à ce que celui-ci quitte sa méditation profonde et accepte de jouer ou de s'accoupler.

Fei Long était, comparativement, beaucoup plus calme. Certes, ça lui arrivait aussi de plonger bruyamment, éclaboussant tout le monde au passage, ou de monter des embuscades à son jeune compagnon, mais la plupart du temps, le dragon blanc se contentait de flotter paresseusement à la surface du lac.

Malgré ça, Duo préférait jouer avec Ichiro. Le jeune dragon (est-ce qu'on disait dragonnet ou dragonneau?) était plus agité, mais nettement moins impressionnant que Fei Long.

Duo avait vu le dragon blanc se battre un jour contre un sanglier. Pas les animaux sombres de la taille d'un veau que Duo avait souvent chassé avec son Roi, mais une immense bête, plus haute qu'un cheval, aux poils noirs et aux impressionnantes défenses d'ivoire jaunie. Duo n'avait pas pu assister au duel en entier, car à peine le sanglier avait surgis sur la rive qu'Ichiro avait saisi l'Anglais par les bras et s'était envolé en direction de la cabane, ou Heero l'avait accueilli. Mais l'Anglais avait eu le temps de voir le dragon se hérisser, ses écailles pointant dans tout les sens, les crocs au clair, puis se ruer sur le sanglier, ses crocs se plantant dans le dos épais de l'animal.

Trois jours plus tard, Duo retrouva l'immense carcasse pourrissant à une bonne cinquantaine de mètres de l'abri.

-Ew, quelle horreur...

-Je suis d'accord, grommela Heero, pressant la manche de son yukata sur son nez.

-Pourquoi Fei Long ne l'a pas mangé? Vu la taille du bestiau, il en aurait eu pour au moins une semaine...

-Fei ne mange pas de viande, répondit Heero, saisissant le poignet de Duo pour l'entraîner loin de la carcasse.

-Ah? Il mange quoi alors? Des sushis? S'amusa Duo.

-Oui.

Un moment, Duo se demanda si le Japonais se fichait de lui. Il n'arrivait jamais à déterminer quand est-ce que les deux Asiatiques étaient sérieux ou pas.

-En fait non, reprit Heero, il ne prend pas la peine de cuisiner. Il avale le poisson tout cru.

-Erk.

-Mais c'est bon, protesta Heero.

-C'est bon cuit avec une sauce, rétorqua Duo et si je savais cuisiner, je te convertirais aussi sec à la bouffe Anglaise.

Le Japonais prit l'air dubitatif mais ne commenta pas.

oOo

Quand Heero commit l'erreur de lui proposer de s'entraîner ensemble, le petit brun dut se rendre compte que, malgré les siècles d'expériences supplémentaire des arts martiaux Asiatiques sur les arts martiaux Européens et sa propre souplesse et rapidité, il avait un petit mais signifiant désavantage contre Duo.

L'Anglais pesait quinze kilos de plus et était une brute.

-Aloooors? Qui est-ce qui a gagné? Articule haut et fort surtout, fit Duo, pesant de tout son poids sur le petit Japonais.

-Fascinant, déclara Wufei, qui avait observé le combat, assis sur la véranda de la cabane. C'est la première fois que je vois Heero se faire battre aussi vite.

-Ce n'était pas loyal et honorable, grommela l'adolescent, essayant de lutter contre la prise de Duo.

-C'est pas un art du combat, c'est un art de survie, déclara Duo, ça m'a sorti du pétrin plus de fois que je peux le compter et c'est ça qui importe.

Heero ronchonna.

-Et j'ai toujours pas entendu ta réponse gamin, qui a gagné?

-Heureusement que je sais que ce n'est pas ce dont ça a l'air, sinon je pourrais me sentir jaloux, commenta Wufei tranquillement.

Duo glapit et relâcha Heero brutalement.

-C'est Wufei qui a gagné, ricana celui-ci en se relevant d'un bond.

Duo aurait juré que le Japonais se vengeait le soir même en proposant pour le repas un grand plat de sashimi.

oOo

Le lendemain ce fut Wufei qui se proposa pour l'affronter. Et ce fut Duo qui mordit la poussière.

-Comment ça se fait? Grommela l'Anglais en essayant de se relever.

-Je ne pratique pas le même art martial que Heero, expliqua Wufei, se tenant toujours calmement assis, les mains serrées devant lui. Je retourne la force de mon adversaire contre lui. Plus il est fort, plus je suis fort.

Un grand sourire commença à étirer les lèvres de Duo et l'Européen tourna la tête vers le Chinois, lui jetant un regard malicieux.

-Tu m'apprends?

-Après manger, accepta Wufei.

Heero montra qu'il n'était pas jaloux de l'attention que son amant apportait à l'Anglais ni du fait qu'il était privé d'adversaire en leur préparant avec amour des anguilles grillées qu'il avait, en gage de fraîcheur, décapitées juste devant Duo.

oOo

Et la vie continua.

Manger du poisson.

Gratouiller Daisy et les dragons tout en ayant des conversations métaphysiques ou ordurières avec les humains.

Manger du poisson.

Ordonner à Heero de s'habiller décemment pour changer.

Manger du poisson.

Se faire latter au go par Wufei.

Manger du poisson.

S'entraîner.

Manger du poisson.

Et ce qui devait arriver arriva.

-Y'EN A MARRE DU POISSON!!


	6. Où l'on en a marre du poisson

**Chapitre 5 : Où l'on en a marre du poisson. **

Auteurs: Kineko (papouille sa bouillotte) et Asuka (... fait pas si froid que ça...)

Série: Kitsune Wing (ça devient vraiment n'importe quoi)

Couple: 1&5 bavent sur 2

Genre: Veuillez laisser votre cerveau au vestiaire

Avertissements: La bouillotte de Kin fait un bruit bizarre T.T

Kin: Je crois qu'on parlait de la fic (et ma bouillotte fait pas de bruit)

Suka: (si elle fait du bruit) Quelqu'un fait son apparition. ;D

oOo

-Y'EN A MARRE DU POISSON!!! ON MANGE QUE CA!!!

-On mange aussi du riz, objecta Heero en désignant un bol devant lui.

-Ca et du poisson, râla Duo, j'en ai assez moi! Je veux de la viande, bon sang!

-J'ignore les usages exacts en Europe, commença Wufei alors que Heero grimaçait à la simple idée d'avaler de la viande, mais au Japon, la viande est interdite à la consommation pour des raisons religieuses. Sauf problème de santé ou pour les nobles excessivement riche.

-Mais je ne peux pas vivre en mangeant que du poisson! Protesta Duo, dites, je veux pas vous offenser, mais ça vous dérangerait si j'allais chasser?

-Et bien, commença Wufei, non...

-Je risque pas de braconner sur le terrain de chasse d'un noble haut placé ou un truc du genre?

-Je ne pense pas, non, répondit encore Wufei avec son petit sourire mystérieux.

-Bien, on se voit ce soir alors, déclara Duo, avant d'aller ramasser un arc qu'il s'était fabriqué quelques jours plus tôt.

Les deux Asiatiques échangèrent un regard avant que Heero reprennent la parole.

-Duo! Evite toutefois de t'attaquer aux cerfs.

-Je suis pas suicidaire non plus, déclara l'Anglais, j'aurais pas énormément de chance contre un cerf adulte.

-Non, je veux dire, ils sont sous la protection d'un kami. C'est interdit de les tuer.

Duo bloqua quelques secondes. Il avait presque oublié que les dieux locaux protégeaient aussi les animaux. Le dieu des Chrétiens ne s'intéressait qu'aux hommes.

-Ha, bon d'accord, pas touche aux cerfs.

-Evite aussi les yohkos, conseilla Wufei, ils ne sont pas méchants mais très facétieux.

-Quoique, ça leur ferait les pieds, grommela Heero en retournant à sa cuisine.

-Ha... C'est quoi un yocon ?

-Yohkos. Un esprit-renard.

-Ho, bah si c'est un esprit ça va, je risque rien, déclara Duo, ignorant le regard dubitatif qu'échangèrent les Asiatiques, sinon?

-Les corbeaux.

-Les loups.

-Et les sangliers, ajouta Wufei.

-Les tanukis, pas touche aux tanukis, déclara soudainement Heero, coupant presque la parole à son aîné.

-C'est quoi un tanuki? Demanda Duo, chez qui la maîtrise de la langue Japonaise ne s'étendait pas à tout le folklore.

-C'est un... une espèce de blaireau, commença Heero, cherchant les mots pour décrire la bestiole typiquement Japonaise à l'étranger.

-Si vous voyez un tanuki, courez dans l'autre sens, de préférence vers la rivière ou le lac.

-Ben pourquoi?

-Ils sont mauvais. Très mauvais.

-Je peux chasser QUOI exactement?

Le Japonais et le Chinois réfléchirent longuement.

-Les lapins? Suggéra Heero au bout d'un moment.

-Oui, ça devrait être raisonnable. Ils se reproduisent suffisamment vite pour ne pas risquer de s'éteindre.

-Bien, lapin alors.

-Mais on fera quand même un sacrifice au Dieu de la Lune au cas où, déclara sagement Wufei.

-Je veux même pas savoir le rapport entre la lune et les lapins.

-Ben? Tu ne connais pas le lapin de la lune? S'étonna Heero, avec une expression tellement innocente qu'il sembla soudain dix ans plutôt que quinze. Celui qui fait des gâteaux de riz sur la lune avec son pilon?

-J'ai dit que je ne voulais pas savoir, grommela Duo en se détournant. A ce soir.

-Passez une bonne journée.

oOo

Le renard était pendu par une patte arrière à un bon mètre du sol. Il essayait de couper la corde à coup de croc, mais il ne pouvait tendre le cou suffisamment pour ça. Quand Duo approcha, la bête s'immobilisa net, lui jetant un regard méfiant.

C'était le premier animal que Duo rencontrait et il était très expressément sur sa liste de 'pas touche'. Il avait bien vu des corbeaux mais c'était tout.

Proie possible ou pas, il n'allait pas laisser cette pauvre bête dans ce piège. Il avait vu beaucoup de pièges de ce genre dans ses forêts natales et la seule manière dont les animaux pouvaient s'échapper était de se ronger la patte. Ce qui était cruel et inutile.

Il s'approcha lentement, essayant de ne pas l'effrayer davantage.

Le renard avait des yeux verts.

Et un poil roux sombre.

C'était probablement une sous-espèce Japonaise, se dit Duo en posant son arc et ses flèches au sol.

Le renard se mis à grogner sourdement quand il sortit son couteau.

-Chut bonhomme, je vais pas te faire de mal, déclara Duo.

Etrangement, le renard cessa de grogner, le fixant d'un regard intrigué. Duo observa le piège attentivement tout en approchant. Le renard était gros, très gros en fait, de la taille d'un grand chien, et sa queue était extraordinairement fournie. Duo s'arrêta à une distance prudente des mâchoires de l'animal et l'attrapa par la peau du cou, l'empêchant de mordre. Il trancha ensuite la corde, rattrapant le renard au vol et le tenant bien serré contre lui, une main autour de son museau.

-Bouge pas bonhomme, déclara Duo en desserrant le collet passé autour de sa patte.

Apparemment, l'os n'était pas cassé, mais il y avait une plaie sanglante et la patte pendait mollement, probablement démise.

-C'est pas joli ça, tu vas pas survivre en pleine nature avec une telle blessure.

Le renard se tenait étonnement calme. Il avait cessé de grogner et regardait Duo calmement, sans même tenter de le mordre.

-Bon, finit par soupirer Duo, tant pis pour ma dose de viande. Je te ramène à Heero et Wufei, ils devraient avoir de quoi te soigner.

Sur ce, l'Anglais ramassa son équipement et se releva, tenant le gros renard contre son torse.

oOo

-Heero!

L'adolescent se tourna vers la voix de l'Anglais, se détournant de sa recherche d'écrevisse dans le fond du lac.

-Duo? Qu'est ce qui se passe?

L'homme tenait un gros tas de fourrure brune contre lui et il se demanda un moment s'il n'avait pas tué un loup par accident. Mais l'animal leva la tête, observant Heero de ses yeux vert.

-Takeshi? S'exclama Heero, abandonnant les écrevisses pour se précipiter vers Duo et le renard.

-Tu le connais? Ha, il doit être apprivoisé, c'est pour ça qu'il est aussi sage.

-Que s'est-il passé? Demanda Wufei en sortant de la maison.

-Il était dans un piège, je crois qu'il s'est démis la patte... Hé!

Heero avait saisi l'animal par la peau du cou et le soulevait sans le moindre égard pour sa blessure.

-Tu aurais dû le laisser dedans, grommela l'adolescent avec un regard noir au renard.

-Heero! Arrête! Protesta Duo en reprenant l'animal, c'est qu'une pauvre bête!

-Tu parles, grogna Heero, pauvre bête, mon cul oui, et n'essaye pas de m'attendrir! Ajouta-t-il à l'attention du renard qui se faisait le plus penaud possible.

-Duo, pose-le sur la pierre, ordonna Wufei en débarrassant le goban des restes de leur dernière partie.

-Heero n'aime pas les renards? S'étonna Duo en posant l'animal sur la pierre.

-Il... A une dent contre eux ces temps-ci, déclara Wufei en palpant précautionneusement la patte blessée. Effectivement, il s'est démis la hanche.

-Je peux la lui arracher, proposa Heero qui fixait la scène d'un regard désapprobateur.

-Non!

-Non Heero, répondit calmement Wufei. Ca va faire mal, Takeshi.

Le renard ne gémit même pas quand Wufei lui remit sa patte avec un claquement sonore, surprenant Duo; aussi bien dressé qu'il soit, c'était un réflexe de tous les canidés de mordre quand ils avaient mal. Après tout, ils ne pouvaient pas savoir que c'était pour leur bien.

Le noble se redressa et épousseta ses genoux.

-Je vais chercher de l'onguent pour la plaie, tu devrais changer d'aspect ou les poils vont coller dans la blessure.

-Wufei? De quoi tu parles? Demanda Duo en le suivant des yeux.

Le Chinois s'arrêta brièvement en haut des marches et lui jeta un regard surpris.

-Ha? Il ne t'a pas montré?

-Montré quoi? S'étonna Duo avant de se tourner à nouveau vers le renard.

L'homme assis sur le goban, sa cheville blessée posée sur son genou, lui jeta un regard à peine expressif. Il avait des cheveux du même roux que la fourrure du renard, en bataille, dans la plus pure tradition japonaise. Il portait un kimono vert, à la manière dite: Heeroesque.

En fait non.

La ceinture n'était même pas serrée, ce qui donnait à Duo une vue splendide sur son entrejambe et accessoirement sur le gros bleu ornant sa hanche.

-C'EST QUOI ENCORE CETTE EMBROUILLE?!!!

-Vous nous présentez? S'enquit l'homme poliment.

Heero gronda, serrant les poings.

-Non, d'ailleurs les renards ne sont pas les bienvenus ici, dégage!

-Hm, à ce sujet... Commença l'homme.

-Mais où est passé le renard? Et qui c'est ce type?!!! S'exclama Duo en rampant hors de portée.

Les deux japonais échangèrent un regard, interrogatif chez l'homme, las chez Heero, et ce fut Wufei qui éclaira l'inconnu.

-Takeshi, voici Duo de Maxwell, déclara t'il en tendant le pot d'onguent. Duo-san est notre invité, ajouta le Chinois, nous serions très mécontents qu'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit.

Etrangement, l'inconnu sembla prendre la menace voilée de Wufei bien plus au sérieux que celle plus franche de Heero.

-C'est noté, Seigneur.

-Où... Où est passé le renard?

-Je suis là, déclara le dénommé Takeshi tout en soignant sa cheville ensanglantée.

-Il _est_ le renard, soupira Heero.

-Vous n'avez pas d'animaux devenant humains en Europe? S'étonna Wufei, sortant Duo de sa stupeur.

-Ben, commença le chevalier, le cerveau pédalant désespérément à la recherche d'un exemple, on a des loups-garous, mais ce sont des démons...

Wufei haussa les épaules avec élégance.

-Pour vous les Européens, tout ce qui n'est pas humain est forcément démoniaque.

-Les renards _sont_ démoniaques, grommela Heero.

-Heero, voyons, morigéna Wufei.

-Seigneur... Heero, reprit Takeshi, je venais vous voir à ce sujet.

L'adolescent croisa les bras et releva le menton.

Duo n'eut pas le temps de demander pourquoi le renard appelait le garçon seigneur. Wufei toucha son bras pour attirer son attention et désigna la maison du menton.

-Je crains que ce ne soit une affaire privée. Nous ferions mieux de les laisser en discuter seuls.

-Heu... d'accord, accepta Duo à contrecoeur.

Ils entrèrent dans la maison, où Duo s'assit en tailleur alors que Wufei préparait du thé.

-... Je peux savoir pourquoi ce renard... Ce Yohko appelait Heero seigneur?

Les mains de Wufei s'immobilisèrent quelques secondes. Duo fut vaguement satisfait de se rendre compte que pour une fois, il avait surpris le noble. Ils avaient trop de secrets et ça l'ennuyait toujours un peu, l'aise avec laquelle ils contournaient les réponses. Et il avait vraiment envie de savoir pourquoi une créature magique appelait un gamin seigneur.

-Et puis, ça n'est pas dangereux de les laisser seuls? Vous m'aviez bien dit de les éviter, pas vrai?

Wufei avait l'air de plus en plus mal à l'aise, bien qu'il s'efforçât de le cacher.

-Eh bien... D'habitude les yohkos ne respectent pas grand monde, mais Heero est le gardien de la rivière. Donc de l'eau potable d'une grande partie de la région.

-Bah, c'est pas comme s'il pouvait les empêcher de boire.

-Ichiro peut.

-... Ah.

Alors ça c'était de la logique Asiatique qu'il comprenait.

-Heero est en colère parce qu'un des renards a laissé une carcasse pourrir dans la rivière. S'il ne l'avait pas trouvée, l'eau serait restée empoisonnée un moment.

-Et Ichiro aurait pu être malade?

-En quelque sorte.

Ce qui, Duo l'avait appris, était le langage de Wufei pour "en fait non, mais on va dire si parce que vous n'êtes qu'un gaijin qui ne comprend rien à notre mode de vie." C'était assez agaçant, mais Duo devait admettre que la plupart du temps, il avait raison.

-Donc les yohko sont venus s'excuser.

-Takeshi est l'un des renards les plus sensés qui existe. La plupart d'entre eux sont irrespectueux, inconscients et agressifs. Il ne leur viendrait pas à l'idée d'admettre qu'ils sont en tort.

-Okay, je vois. Alors s'il le faisait pas, personne le ferait.

-Voilà, répondit Wufei en posant la théière sur la table basse.

Il jeta un long regard à Duo, puis soupira.

-Takeshi est une exception. La plupart des yohko ne sont pas des êtres foncièrement mauvais, mais ils sont joueurs au point d'en être cruels, comme des enfants, et peuvent se montrer d'un entêtement à toute épreuve. C'est pour cela que nous voulons que vous les évitiez. Certains d'entre eux s'offenseraient de voir un gaijin sur leur terres et ils prendraient sur eux de vous faire regretter d'être venu. Et vous ne connaissez pas assez nos coutumes pour éviter leurs pièges.

-Donc j'ai eu du bol de tomber sur Takeshi, répondit Duo avec un soupir.

Wufei lui tendit sa tasse avec un petit sourire.

-Il a maintenant une dette envers vous, ce qui vous met un peu plus à l'abri de ses frères. Pas tellement plus. Il vous défendra en cas de problème... s'il est mis au courant à temps.

-Je me sens rassuré, grommela l'Européen.

A ce moment, Heero revint, ouvrant la porte coulissante.

-J'espère bien que Minoru a reçu la raclée de sa vie, grommela-t-il en se laissant tomber en tailleur entre Duo et Wufei.

Le gros renard le suivait sur trois pattes. Il s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte, ne pénétrant pas à l'intérieur.

-Son père s'en est chargé, Heero-sama.

Duo cligna des yeux, surpris que le renard parle sans même bouger la gueule, mais après tout les dragons d'ici volaient bien sans ailes, alors... Le folklore Japonais n'avait pas l'air d'être très logique.

-J'espère que le problème est réglé, commenta Wufei en servant une soucoupe à Takeshi.

Le renard lapa le thé poliment.

-... Ca va pour cette fois, répondit Heero. Ce n'était qu'un renardeau mal élevé. Mais si ça devait se reproduire... ajouta-t-il d'un ton menaçant.

Takeshi aplatit les oreilles.

-Bien sûr, seigneur Heero.

L'atmosphère était tendue. Il était temps de la rendre un peu plus civile.

-Comment va ta... votre jambe-- heu, patte?

Okay, comme civilité, il y avait plus naturel.

-J'irai mieux demain. Je ne vous ai pas encore remercié pour votre aide, Duo-san, ajouta-t-il en inclinant la tête.

Duo agita la main, mal à l'aise.

-C'est rien, c'est rien.

Je parlais à des dragons, maintenant je parle à des renards. Enfin, au moins le renard répond, se dit-il en soupirant.

-Tu vas pouvoir marcher? Ta patte est dans un sale état...

-Je guéris vite.

Duo jeta un regard dubitatif à la plaie.

-Demain ça aura disparu, assura le renard à voix basse.

-Ouais mais en attendant tu te balades à cloche-patte. Est-ce que c'est pas dangereux pour toi de te promener seul dans les bois?

-Vous me proposez une protection très rapprochée?

Et maintenant il se faisait draguer par des renards, réalisa Duo, submergé par une forte envie de se taper la tête contre les murs. Ce qui n'aurait servi à rien; ils étaient en papier dans le coin. Ceci dit, peut-être qu'un poteau de soutien...

Tandis que Heero levait le poing d'un air menaçant sur la bête, Wufei lança un sourire amusé à Duo qui rougissait.

-J'oubliais de préciser que les yohko ne sont pas connus pour leur pudeur ou leur chasteté.

-Tous les gens que je rencontre sont des obsédés! Mais est-ce que tout le monde suit la voie du guerrier ici?

-Ho non, répondit Takeshi, je ne suis pas un guerrier, juste un pervers.

Heero ricana de l'expression accablée de Duo.

-Oh, toi, hein, monsieur je suis à peine pubère et je sors déjà des cochonneries grosses comme Ichiro...

Wufei étouffa un rire dans sa main.

-Hey! Ca fait un bon moment que je suis pubère! Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tous les gaijin sont velus comme des ours.

-Je suis pas velu comme un ours!

-Tes boucles vont jusqu'au nombril!

Duo ouvrait la bouche pour répliquer qu'il n'avait pas de boucles quand il réalisa que si, il en avait, sur un endroit qui n'était pas sa tête.

-HEERO!! Rhôôô, sale gosse, je vais t'apprendre à mater toi!

Tranquillement allongé sur le côté, le renard les regarda se bagarrer sous le regard bienveillant de Wufei.

-Je suppose que c'est habituel?

-Ca commence à le devenir, répondit Wufei en regardant sereinement son amant et leur invité se rouler sur le tatami.

Duo ferait sans doute une crise s'il se rendait compte de la ressemblance de leur comportement avec les étreintes violentes et passionnées des deux dragons.

oOo

Duo se réveilla le lendemain avec un poids sur le torse. Ce n'était pas inhabituel.

Mais le fait de manger des poils, si.

-Berk, qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc, marmonna-t-il en essayant de repousser la masse de fourrure qui balayait son visage.

Il réussit à l'agripper au passage, ouvrant les yeux pour reconnaître une queue de renard... et manqua se manger une autre bouchée de poils quand le reste de la masse continua à s'agiter sur sa figure.

-Mais qu'est-ce que...

Soit les dragons avaient changé leurs écailles pour des poils, soit le renard avait plusieurs queues.

Il en agrippa une autre, et rata la dernière quand elle se mit à remuer plus vivement.

-Quelle audace, ronronna Takeshi d'une voix basse.

Duo s'assit d'un bond, repoussant la créature. Vu le ton qu'il avait pris, il se doutait de l'effet que ça lui faisait. Il n'aurait jamais dû insister pour que Wufei héberge le yohko jusqu'au lendemain.

-Je peux savoir ce que tu faisais sur mon torse?

-Les dragons sont trop frais.

-Et toi tu me tiens chaud. Bouge de là.

Tandis que le renard quittait le futon avec un petit halètement qui lui faisait penser à un rire, Duo se rallongea, passant ses bras autour du cou serpentin de Fei Long. Ses écailles étaient douces et fraîches, et absolument pas poisseuses de sueur. Le paradis.

-Mmm... Fait trop chaud pour se coller à des poils...

Le dragon blanc cligna des yeux, pour une fois bien réveillé avant Ichiro, et le poussa gentiment du museau avant de l'attirer plus près d'une patte. Duo se blottit contre la bête, déjà à moitié rendormi. Il entendit vaguement le renard murmurer quelque chose à propos de dragonphiles, mais tout commentaire disparut très vite quand Fei Long bâilla largement.

Satisfait, Duo retourna au pays des rêves.


	7. Où les garcons nagent et siestent

**Chapitre 6 : où les garçons nagent et siestent (scénario? C'est quoi? Ca se mange?)**

Auteurs: Susu et Kiki

Série: Club Gundam Med'

Couple: 1x5, (15)2

Genre: OENI (objet écrit non identifié)

Avertissements: Mythes et légendes Japonais revus à la sauce Kin et Suka (Kin: sauce? Ca me donne faim ça) Que de l'interaction de persos. Angst, action? Mais bien sûr ma bonne dame. (prochain chapitre. Peut-être.)

oOo

-Il fait chaud... Il fait trop chauuuuuuuuuuuuud...

Affalé sur la galerie, toutes les portes grandes ouvertes dans l'espoir de ventiler un peu, Duo se liquéfiait.

-Trop chauuuuuuuud, je veux de la pluie...

-Ca va venir, déclara Wufei, assis près de lui, s'éventant distraitement.

-Qu'est ce que c'est que ce pays, je veux mon humidité natale, moi!

-L'Angleterre est si humide que ça?

-T'as pas idée... Fait chauuuuuuuuud...

-Viens te baigner, suggéra Heero qui pataugeait dans la rivière depuis le début de la matinée.

-Désolé, grommela Duo sans se redresser, mais je préfère pas, je sais pas trop nager et j'ai pas confiance dans la rivière.

-Vous ne savez pas nager? S'étonna Wufei. Pourtant on vous a vu traverser l'embouchure...

-C'est pas pareil, j'ai pied presque tout le long... J'ai jamais vraiment appris. Je sais flotter, c'est le principal. Enfin, quand il y a pas trop de courant, rectifia-t-il à contrecœur.

-Vous n'avez qu'à essayer le lac, proposa Wufei.

-C'est trop profond.

-Restez au bord. Et puis tant que Fei Long veille sur vous, vous ne risquez rien.

-Hey, bonne idée ça!

-Et pourquoi pas Ichiro? Grommela Heero tout en remontant sur la berge, un poisson dans les mains.

Duo avait remarqué que les deux gardiens avaient chacun leur dragon préféré. Ce qui semblait logique vu que Ichiro était le dragon de la rivière d'Heero et Fei Long celui du lac de Wufei. C'était amusant de les voir se chamailler au sujet de leurs dragons, la taille d'Ichiro étant le sujet de chamaillerie le plus fréquent.

-Ichiro essaye de me couler toutes les cinq minutes, y'a pas moyen!

-Je croyais que tu aimais jouer avec lui?

-Quand j'ai pied! Tu veux venir Wufei?

Le Chinois lui jeta un petit sourire satisfait, le remerciant de l'invitation.

-Non, merci, plus tard peut être.

-A plus tard alors! Lança Duo, passant par le gué de la rivière.

oOo

Dix minutes plus tard, l'Anglais était affalé sur le dos de Fei Long, la joue posée entre ses cornes, le dragon flottant paresseusement sur le lac. Il n'avait pas cru que le grand dragon blanc le laisserait le coller comme ça; il était bien plus réservé que son congénère et jusqu'à présent n'était jamais venu quêter une caresse. Pourtant il n'avait pas protesté quand Duo s'était servi de son grand corps comme d'une bouée, et s'était même glissé de son propre chef sous lui. C'était agréable de flotter si sereinement, les bras et les jambes dans l'eau fraîche du lac, sa joue pressée contre la crinière soyeuse de la bête.

-Ha, ce qu'on est bien, murmura l'Anglais en lui grattant la mâchoire.

Le grand dragon blanc soupira de bien être, son dos se soulevant amplement.

-Toi aussi Fei Long?

Il aurait juré que le dragon blanc ronronnait.

Quelque chose de solide effleura soudain le pied de Duo, qui flottait dans l'eau du lac et le chevalier fit un bond, manquant tomber du dragon blanc.

-EEP!!!!

Il se rattrapa à une corne de Fei Long et empoigna son cou à bras le corps, cherchant ce qui l'avait surpris.

Fei Long flottait de tout son long dans l'eau, presque immobile, donc ce ne pouvait pas être lui. En fait, c'était probablement plutôt Ichiro, qui pataugeait un peu plus loin, jetant des regards faussement innocents à Duo.

C'était inquiétant comme Duo arrivait à interpréter leurs expressions... Il se demandait parfois à quel point ils étaient intelligents. Bien plus que la plupart des animaux qu'il connaissait en tout cas, Daisy comprise.

Ichiro le poussa une deuxième fois et mordilla le flanc de Fei Long, le faisant sursauter. Duo dut s'agripper fermement à sa crinière.

-Ha tu le prends comme ça.

La bataille d'eau qui s'ensuivit fut une perte de temps pour Duo. Non seulement il ne flottait pas aussi bien que les deux dragons, mais les deux bestioles avaient des écailles; ça ne leur faisait absolument rien de se faire mouiller.

Finalement, Duo décida de sortir de l'eau. S'il buvait la tasse encore une seule fois, il allait se changer en poisson. Et puis même s'ils lui donnaient de l'exercice en le forçant à leur patauger après, il commençait quand même à avoir froid. Et c'était pas un yukata trempé qui allait le réchauffer... en fait, mis à part l'empêcher de nager correctement et de se coller à sa peau quand il émergeait, il ne faisait pas grand-chose d'utile.

Après un rapide coup d'œil pour s'assurer que Heero n'était pas dans les parages, il dénoua la ceinture.

Les deux dragons le regardaient. Il se sentit gêné pendant une seconde. C'était stupide, ce n'étaient que des animaux, mais ils étaient si intelligents qu'il avait du mal à les considérer comme tels. Bah, de toute manière, même s'ils étaient assez intelligents pour remarquer la différence entre nu et habillé, il manquait probablement un peu d'écailles à leur goût.

Allez, zou, à poil.

oOo

Fei Long s'éventa avec sa queue.

_/Seigneur./_

Ichiro le poussa du bout du nez.

_/Tu voulais pas me croire, je te l'avais dit pourtant./_

_/Excuse-moi si je ne passe pas mon temps à essayer d'espionner notre invité./_

_/Et tu fais quoi là maintenant?/_

_/... c'est différent. C'est lui qui s'est déshabillé sous notre nez./_

Le dragon blanc admira la vue des fesses musclées qui s'éloignaient encore quelques instants avant de secouer la tête et de disparaître sous l'eau.

_/D'un autre côté, ça ne l'empêchera pas d'être furieux quand il découvrira la vérité./_

Ichiro soupira et le rejoignit sous l'eau, s'enroulant autour de lui.

_/Il faut vraiment qu'on lui dise?/ _protesta-t-il en soupirant.

_/Tu crois vraiment qu'on arrivera à le lui cacher encore longtemps? Contrairement à ce que tu as l'air de croire, il est intelligent. Pour le moment il est encore en train de s'adapter, mais il y aura bien un jour où il réalisera qu'il n'a encore jamais vu Ichiro et Heero en même temps, et là... Nous sommes chanceux qu'il ne connaisse rien à la mythologie japonaise ou il aurait deviné dès le départ./_

_/Comment tu crois qu'il réagira si on le laisse deviner tout seul?/_

_/Tu te rappelles comment il a réagi à Quinze?/_

Le dragon vert rabattit les oreilles en arrière.

_/... il va croire qu'on se foutait de sa gueule tout du long, hein?/_

_/Probablement./_

Ichiro se détacha de son amant et se lança à la poursuite d'une carpe qui passait par là. Fei Long ne commenta pas. S'ils avaient été humains, il aurait proposé une séance d'entraînement pour évacuer sa frustration, mais se battre en tant que dragons avait des conséquences bien plus graves. Leurs griffes perçaient leurs écailles aisément et quand aux répercussions magiques, ce n'était pas le moment d'infliger une inondation aux villageois.

Il attendit qu'Ichiro revienne, cessant sa poursuite agressive des bancs de poissons ayant le malheur d'être dans les parages, et le caressa doucement du museau.

_/Tu as peur de sa réaction?/_

Le jeune dragon se détourna.

_/... non./_

_/Menteur./_

Ichiro s'absorba dans la contemplation d'une algue qui chatouillait sa patte arrière.

_/J'ai juste-- Tu sais comment les villageois réagissent toujours quand ils réalisent que je suis un kami. Soudain, je ne suis plus une personne, juste un être à adorer et craindre de loin,/ _ajouta-t-il, grondant sourdement. _/Ca m'énerve de ne jamais pouvoir parler d'égal à égal avec d'autres que toi./_

Fei Long hocha la tête lentement, reconnaissant le problème d'Ichiro. Lui-même n'avait jamais connu que l'adoration et le respect des hommes depuis sa naissance. Il le tenait comme acquis et ne désirait rien d'autre venant des êtres humains. Ce qui était peut être la raison pour laquelle il avait cherché un compagnon dragon... Mais Ichiro était différent.

_/Je n'ai pas peur de sa réaction,/_ répéta le dragon vert-bleu. Il n'avait pas l'air extrêmement convaincu.

_/Alors de quoi as-tu peur?/ _répliqua Fei Long doucement.

_/... qu'il s'en aille./_

_/Plus on attend et plus il risque d'être furieux, et plus il sera furieux, plus loin il partira./_

Pendant un long moment, Ichiro ne répondit pas. Finalement le dragon blanc vint le pousser du museau.

_/... Encore quelques jours... S'il te plaît.../_

Fei Long poussa un soupir et le poussa gentiment vers la rive.

_/D'accord, d'accord. Mais pas trop longtemps non plus/ _accepta-t-il d'un air incertain. _/Il est bientôt l'heure de manger, on devrait rentrer./_

Le dragon vert releva la tête, l'air de se sentir un peu moins déprimé. _/Ah oui, tiens. Je devrais peut-être attraper quelques poissons./_

_/J'en connais un qui va être ravi/ _ricana Fei Long en retournant vers le bord du lac.

oOo

-Ta bête me regarde.

Heero était nez à nez avec la jument de guerre et ils se regardaient mutuellement d'un air dubitatif.

-Elle s'appelle Deathscythe, déclara Duo en se redressant du curage de sabot de sa jument, et c'est normal qu'elle se méfie de toi si tu la regardes comme ça.

-Je n'aime pas les chevaux, déclara Heero.

-Je croyais que les samouraïs montaient à cheval?

-Tu sais combien ça coûte un cheval ici?

Ouais, il savait pas monter plutôt. Ca ressemblait fort au gamin d'éluder ses questions gênantes en posant une autre question. Plus ça allait, plus Duo arrivait à comprendre leur manière de penser. Mais généreusement, il décida de laisser Heero croire qu'il avait réussi à changer la conversation discrètement.

-Ouais, on a pas arrêté de me proposer de l'acheter, mais je la vendrai jamais ma toute belle. Hein, je te vendrai jamais?

-C'est de la zoophilie, marmonna Heero.

-C'est pas moi qui papouille Fei Long comme tu le fais, rétorqua Duo en reposant le sabot de Deathscythe.

-Là il t'a eu, signala Wufei.

Il était assis sur une couverture étalée sur le sol de la clairière, contemplant le crépuscule sur le lac en contrebas.

-Tu veux que j'arrête de papouiller Fei Long? S'enquit Heero, se détournant de la jument.

-Je n'ai jamais dit ça, répondit sereinement Wufei.

-Hé Fei, tu t'aperçois que tu encourages Heero à être zoophile?

Wufei lui jeta un regard amusé mais ne prit même pas la peine de répondre. L'Anglais soupira et assena une petite tape sur le dos de Deathscythe, la laissant partir brouter. Puis, imitant Heero, il vint s'asseoir sur la couverture, près de Wufei, et regarda le soir tomber.

C'était beau. C'était orange, puis rouge, puis mauve, violet, puis noir. L'air était empli de cris d'oiseaux, de grenouilles, de cigales... de bruits de kimonos qu'on froisse...

En fait, le noir et les bruits, c'était très... métaphysiquement plafonnique.

Duo garda ses yeux fermement fixés sur la première étoile.

-Wu, Heero, vous seriez pas en train de vous bisouiller par hasard?

Il entendit Wufei se racler la gorge et Heero marmonner un juron.

-On était là pour regarder les étoiles, ajouta-t-il avec un petit rire presque pas nerveux.

-Si tu veux je peux te montrer ma lune, répliqua Heero du tac au tac.

Un bruit de claque sur de la peau se fit entendre. Duo se demanda si le chant rituel de plafond, plafond, plafond, était approprié quand il se trouvait à l'air libre. Enfin, métaphysiquement parlant, c'était juste un plafond très, très élevé.

-Sois poli, tu veux?

Heero grogna, pas content.

-Si tu crois que je vais te laisser me battre sans réagir... Pour la peine, je m'en vais, déclara-t-il en se relevant.

Il n'alla pas bien loin, se contentant d'enjamber Duo pour s'asseoir lourdement de l'autre côté.

Duo resta figé sur place. Le plafond l'avait trahi.

-Alors, t'as vu la lune? Murmura le petit brun d'un ton moqueur.

L'Anglais lui fila un coup de coude.

-Silence, peste. Un de ces jours je vais te fourrer dans un pantalon et boucler une ceinture de chasteté par-dessus.

-C'est quoi? demanda Heero innocemment.

Duo prit grand plaisir à la lui décrire dans les moindres détails.

Il y eut un petit moment de silence.

-Plus d'enjambements sans hakama, d'accord.

Les deux garçons aux yeux bleus prétendirent ignorer les gloussements venant de Wufei.

-Pourquoi on regarde le ciel déjà?

-C'est le Tanabata.

Duo tourna la tête pour essayer de voir Wufei dans la pénombre.

-C'est quoi le tanamachin?

-La fête des étoiles.

-Vous avez des tonnes de fêtes bizarres dans le coin. La fête des cerisiers, la fête des poupées, les chiffres trois-cinq-sept...

-Parce que fêter la mort atroce d'un homme il y a plus de mille quatre cent ans, c'est plus normal?

-... touché. Alors, comment est-ce qu'elle a commencé cette fête?

-Et zut, Wufei est lancé, marmonna Heero tout en se tortillant pour trouver une position confortable.

-Silence, gamin, ça ne te fera pas de mal de rafraîchir ton éducation. Il y a très longtemps, Ten-Kô, le dieu du ciel, avait une fille appelée Orihime. Orihime était une tisserande. Sa tâche était de tisser les vêtements des dieux. Elle ne faisait rien d'autre de toute la journée. Son père Ten-Kô s'inquiéta de la voir travailler sans relâche, et décida de lui présenter un garçon venant de l'autre côté de la rivière Amanogawa.

Wufei traça la Voie Lactée du doigt.

-Est-ce que la rivière Amano machin elle a un dragon?

Les deux Asiatiques en restèrent sans voix.

-... Alors ça j'en sais rien, répliqua Heero. Fei?

-Moi non plus, admit Wufei, vaguement ébranlé. Mais c'est une question pertinente.

Duo ricana. Pour une fois il avait réussi à les surprendre.

-Continue l'histoire, demanda-t-il en lui donnant un petit coup de coude.

-Le nom du jeune homme était Hikoboshi, le vacher. Tout comme Orihime, Hikoboshi travaillait sans relâche. Dès qu'ils se rencontrèrent, ils tombèrent amoureux, et ne se quittèrent plus. Malheureusement, leur bonheur voulait dire qu'ils accordaient moins d'importance à leurs tâches. Les vaches tombèrent malades et les vêtements des dieux s'usèrent. Ten-Kô se mit en colère et interdit à Orihime de rencontrer Hikoboshi. Il les sépara en emmenant sa fille de l'autre côté de la rivière Amanogawa. Cela rendit les deux amoureux si tristes qu'ils ne pouvaient plus travailler du tout. Ten-Kô se laissa fléchir et accepta de les laisser se rencontrer une fois par an, s'ils travaillaient dur.

-Une fois par an? L'interrompit Duo. Oh les pauvres. Il est dur, le vieux.

Wufei eut un petit rire.

-Certes. Maintenant ils travaillent aussi dur qu'ils le peuvent afin de pouvoir se rencontrer. Pour les aider, les hommes souhaitent qu'il ne pleuve pas ce jour-là, car s'il pleuvait le niveau de la rivière Amanogawa deviendrait trop haut pour être traversé. C'est de cela qu'est née la fête.

Duo se tut quelques instants, réfléchissant.

-Comment ils font le vœu?

-Nous attachons un morceau de papier sur lequel est écrit notre souhait à une branche de bambou.

-Oh. C'est mignon, décida-t-il après quelques secondes de réflexion. Tu trouves pas, Hee...

Il se rendit compte soudain que la chaleur qu'il sentait contre son dos, c'était Heero pelotonné contre lui.

-Heuu... Heero?

Le petit brun marmonna dans sa barbe, à moitié endormi, et ne bougea pas. Duo resta tendu quelques secondes, puis décida qu'il n'était pas en train de se faire molester; Heero ne le touchait même pas, et c'était juste le haut de son torse qui était proche de son dos. Il jeta quand même un coup d'œil gêné à Wufei.

-Ne vous en faites pas, Heero est comme un chat. Il cherche la chaleur.

-S'il s'habillait plus il n'aurait pas à la chercher, grommela l'Anglais.

-Détendez-vous un peu, lui conseilla le Chinois.

-Détends-toi toi-même, répliqua Duo, c'est toi qui es assis raide comme un piquet depuis tout à l'heure. Et puis arrête de me vouvoyer, ça me fait bizarre.

Wufei le dévisagea en silence, puis s'allongea sans façons près de lui.

-Merci, dit-il d'une voix douce.

-Heu, merci quoi? Demanda l'anglais confus.

Derrière lui, Heero remua, se pelotonnant un peu plus près.

-De l'autoriser à employer une manière de parler moins formelle.

-J't'ai jamais autorisé, toi, répliqua Duo, surpris.

-Heero est un sale gosse mal élevé.

-Heh. C'est vrai.

-J'vous entends toujours, grommela le Japonais.

-On n'a jamais caché notre opinion de toi, répondit Duo en riant.

Heero lui enfonça un doigt dans les côtes pour la peine. Duo se retint de tout son être de bouger de peur de révéler son point faible à Heero: il était chatouilleux.

Wufei roula légèrement sur le côté; Duo réalisa qu'ils étaient pratiquement nez à nez et maudit l'obscurité qui l'empêchait de voir son expression. Il ne fut sûr de ce qui se passait que quand il réalisa que Wufei était en train de tâtonner derrière lui, et sentit une traction sur sa natte.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça encore? pesta le Chinois.

-Je crois que c'est ma natte, Wufei, dit-il avec un peu de gêne.

-... oh.

Il y eut un petit moment de silence.

-Désolé, j'étais couché dessus.

-... C'est pas grave, répondit l'Anglais à voix basse.

Bizarrement, pour une fois il ne ressentait pas l'envie d'arracher sa natte des mains de l'offenseur. Sûrement parce que celui-ci, connaissant les tracas des cheveux longs, les traitait avec respect.

Il se demanda ce que Wufei voyait; lui, il ne voyait que la forme générale de son visage, la ligne de son nez...

Lentement, il s'endormit, allongé entre ses deux hôtes.

oOo

Duo se réveilla à l'aube avec Heero pressé contre son dos, Wufei tourné vers lui, le bout de sa natte dans sa main, et la gorge qui le grattait atrocement.

Ca lui apprendrait à dormir dans la rosée.

-AAAT-CHA!!!


	8. Où l'on découvre enfin la manière de fai...

**Chapitre 7: Où l'on découvre enfin la manière de faire fondre Duo**

Auteurs: Kin, rougisseuse de service, et Suka, perverse-sama

Série: le harem de Gundam

Couple: 1x2x5, sauf que non. Mais presque. Bientôt. Peut-être.

Genre: wowowowow.

Su: Kin, c'est bon, arrête de t'éventer. C'était pas si chaud que ça. ;P

Avertissements: Lime!! OUEEEEE!!!!! (suka fait la danse de la pluie)

Note: La montagne Eruan n'existe pas. C'est un jeu de mots à la con qu'on a pas l'intention d'expliquer. Trouvez-le vous-mêmes :p

oOo

-Duo, ton rhume n'est pas encore tout à fait guéri...

-Mais si, je te dis.

Depuis qu'il avait attrapé un rhume deux jours auparavant, les deux Asiatiques passaient leur temps à le couvrir comme une nonne à chaque fois qu'il mettait le nez dehors. Ils l'enveloppaient d'épaisseurs de couvertures, le forçaient à dormir entre eux deux. Il avait droit à des médicaments étranges, des soupes (de poisson) chaudes, et des litres et des litres de thé, aussi chaud.

Aussi agréable que ce soit de voir des gens s'inquiéter pour lui, il en avait marre.

Surtout des soupes de poisson.

-Je suis guéri, je vous dis.

-Ce matin tu étais tout enroué, répliqua Wufei. Tu as à peine pu crier sur Heero.

-Eh bien, je guérirai plus vite quand j'aurai mangé de la viande, répondit l'Anglais, mains sur les hanches.

Wufei soupira.

-Têtu.

-Comme une mule, agréa fièrement l'homme à la natte.

-Et il en est fier, grommela Heero.

-Ecoutez, je vais juste attraper un lapin et je reviens, c'est pas comme si je visais un sanglier.

-Non mais eux peuvent te viser, répliqua Heero d'un ton cynique.

Duo fronça les sourcils.

-Ca suffit. Je suis un adulte, je prends mes décisions. Si je vous dis que je peux sortir, c'est que c'est le cas.

Voyant leur air contrit, il soupira.

-Je promets de faire attention. Et puis... Tiens, je pourrais demander à Takeshi de m'accompagner.

-Non, répliquèrent d'une même voix les deux Asiatiques.

-Pourquoi?

-Tu vas te faire culbuter dans un buisson, voilà pourquoi.

-Ca et tu ferais mieux de garder la faveur qu'il te doit pour quelque chose de plus important.

Rougissant, Duo céda.

-D'accord, d'accord. Bon, je vais pas rester là toute la journée, moi. A plus!

Sur ce, il se dépêcha de sortir, avant qu'ils ne trouvent une autre raison de le retarder.

oOo

Deathscythe l'accompagna pendant une petite demi-heure, mais une fois qu'ils furent au milieu de la forêt il lui fit signe de rentrer. Le terrain était trop accidenté pour elle.

D'après les traces, il y avait quelques terriers dans les rochers près de la rivière, mais la mousse rendait la rocaille glissante. Ce n'était pas le moment de se casser quelque chose en tombant.

Après avoir manqué trois lapins (c'était tout la faute à l'arc) il décida de changer d'endroit. Toutes les bestioles du coin étaient sans doute en train de rigoler derrière son dos. Il remonta encore, restant près de l'eau pour qu'elle étouffe son odeur et le bruit de ses pas... et manqua se péter la gueule tête la première dans la flotte quand son tibia rencontra quelque chose qui avait été dissimulé dans les hautes herbes.

-Houlà...

La rivière était profonde à cet endroit, et rapide aussi, la berge escarpée; sans doute dû à la cascade un peu en amont. Ce n'était pas un endroit idéal pour piquer une tête.

Jetant un coup d'œil derrière lui, il s'aperçut qu'il n'avait pas trébuché sur une branche mais sur un bloc de pierre.

Pour être plus précis, une espèce de petite maison carrée, dont il manquait la façade et à l'intérieur de laquelle on avait placé une petite statue de dragon. L'anguille géante miniature était lovée sur elle-même, griffes brandies et crocs découverts d'un air féroce. Devant la statue se trouvaient deux bols de riz et des poissons enveloppés de grandes feuilles. Duo se demanda ce que signifiaient les drôles de caractères gravés sur la base, mais sa connaissance de la langue japonaise était uniquement orale; l'idée qu'il put y avoir un dessin différent pour chaque mot avait trucidé tout l'intérêt qu'il avait eu à l'apprendre. Il pouvait reconnaître la manière dont les Japonais écrivaient son nom, mais était bien infoutu de redessiner ça de tête.

-Je me demande ce que ça veut dire, ce charabia, marmonna-t-il en traçant les lignes gracieuses du doigt.

-Eh bien...

Surpris, Duo se releva d'un bond.

Et perdit l'équilibre.

Il se sentit agrippé par le poignet, tiré en avant, et deux secondes plus tard se retrouvait agenouillé sur le sol, dans les bras de Heero.

Stupéfait, il essaya de reculer, mais se rendit alors compte que la prise du jeune homme était très solide. Peut-être même un peu trop.

-Ouch! Heero, je peux plus respirer!

-Désolé, s'excusa l'adolescent, mais il ne le laissa pas partir pour autant.

L'Anglais se fit la réflexion que c'était étrange que Heero ne se moque pas de lui; d'habitude quand il l'attrapait dans une position compromettante il ne se privait pas de ricaner. Mais là, il semblait... sérieux.

Effrayé.

-... Heero?

-Imbécile!!

L'Européen cligna des yeux, pris par surprise. Le petit Japonais avait beau être vulgaire, c'était la première fois qu'il l'injuriait.

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait? Protesta-t-il en essayant encore une fois de se dégager.

-Y a déjà quelqu'un qui s'est noyé ici!

-J'allais pas piquer une tête, tu sais, grommela Duo en s'asseyant à côté de Heero sur l'herbe.

L'adolescent refusait de relâcher sa prise sur lui, aussi il se résolut à lui tapoter gentiment les bras pour indiquer qu'il n'allait pas tomber plus bas et qu'il pouvait le lâcher.

-La berge est traître, le courant l'a creusée par en-dessous. Le plus sûr c'est de ne pas s'approcher à moins de deux mètres.

Duo regarda la pente, puis l'endroit où ils étaient assis, juste à côté du petit cube de pierre.

-On est à l'abri ici, non?

Lentement, Heero laissa retomber l'une de ses mains, mais l'autre resta dans le dos de Duo, sa main fermement accrochée à la ceinture de son hakama. Il semblait se calmer lentement, mais il n'avait toujours pas l'air dans son état normal, aussi Duo ne protesta pas contre ce qui, en temps ordinaire, lui aurait paru une tentative de pelotage.

-Heu... tiens, tu peux lire ce qu'il y a d'écrit ici? Demanda-t-il en pointant vers les signes gravés dans la roche.

Se penchant par-dessus ses cuisses pour leur jeter un coup d'œil, Heero hocha la tête, et se rassis, sa hanche contre celle de l'Européen. Il avait l'air d'avoir repris ses esprits, mais il était toujours un peu pâle, aussi Duo décida d'être charitable et de ne pas le repousser. Il avait l'impression que c'était plus une tentative de réconfort que de séduction.

-Ici naquit Yuy Ichiro, dragon protecteur de la rivière née de la montagne Eruan.

-Ichiro est né ici? releva Duo. Je savais pas que ça naissait, les dragons.

-Pas tout à fait au sens où tu l'entends; les dragons sont des êtres appartenant au royaume spirituel autant que physique. Wufei en sait plus que moi, ajouta-t-il en levant la main pour couper court aux questions.

Duo hocha la tête, acceptant qu'il ne pouvait l'aider.

Ils écoutèrent la rivière gargouiller pendant quelques minutes avant que Duo ne décide qu'il avait été suffisamment tolérant des doigts dans sa ceinture.

-Au fait, tu me suivais? Demanda-t-il en s'écartant un peu.

-Non, répondit Heero. Enfin... un peu. Je viens souvent ici pour entretenir le temple, j'ai vu tes traces et décidé de te rejoindre.

-Le temple?

-Ca, répondit le garçon en pointant du doigt vers le cube de pierre. Je viens récupérer les offrandes régulièrement.

-Une minute, protesta Duo, tu prends les offrandes?

-Bien sûr, répondit le gamin en se redressant.

-Mais c'est pas pour Ichiro?

-C'est pour le gardien de la rivière, répondit le garçon en ramassant les bols. D'où tu crois que vient le riz que nous mangeons tous les jours?

-Mais les gens savent que tu prends les offrandes?

-Bien sûr, soupira Heero.

Duo décida qu'il commençait à poser des questions de gaijin stupide et laissa tomber. Après tout, Heero savait mieux que lui comment respecter ses propres croyances.

-Bon bah je retourne chasser moi.

-Tu ferais mieux pas, répondit Heero calmement. Fei Long va faire pleuvoir dans pas longtemps et tu n'es pas habillé pour ce genre de temps.

L'Européen en resta sans voix pendant au moins une demi-minute.

-... Il va faire pleuvoir? Attends, sans rire? Comment?

-Il est assez âgé pour influencer le temps et les villageois ont prié pour de la pluie. Il fait trop chaud pour leurs récoltes.

-Whoa, souffla Duo.

Des dieux qui répondaient immédiatement aux prières de leurs croyants, ça le changeait.

-On devrait commencer à rentrer maintenant, on va être mouillés sinon.

-Tant pis pour ma viande quoi, ronchonna l'Anglais en emboîtant le pas à l'adolescent.

oOo

Le temps qu'ils descendent la montagne jusqu'au lac, et la pluie tombait si fort que Duo avait dû s'en remettre à Heero pour retrouver le chemin; il était impossible de voir à plus de trois mètres devant eux.

-Bon sang, quand il fait une pluie, il fait pas une petite pluie, hein? Commenta Duo, criant pour se faire entendre.

Heero lui jeta un sourire amusé par-dessus son épaule.

-C'est vivifiant, hein?

-Je suis gelé!!

Il manqua glisser dans la boue et ne se rattrapa que de justesse.

-C'est loin?

-On y est. Maintenant faut qu'on traverse, répondit Heero en se dirigeant vers le gué.

La rivière semblait plus houleuse que d'habitude, et moins accueillante aussi. Probablement dû au fait qu'il pleuvait tant qu'il n'arrivait pas à voir l'autre rive. Heureusement qu'il savait que l'île était là, parce qu'il n'aurait jamais deviné tout seul.

-Bon bah c'est pas comme si je pouvais être plus mouillé que ça, soupira-t-il en considérant sa veste trempée.

Il espéra que Daisy était à l'abri sous un arbre. Elle avait déjà vu des temps pareils, elle s'en sortirait.

Quand ils ressortirent de l'eau, Duo se sentait à peine plus mouillé. Il escalada les marches de deux bonds et frissonna sous la galerie en attendant que Heero pousse la porte coulissante. Mais celui-ci l'empêcha d'entrer.

-Je pose juste ça, déclara-t-il en déposant les bols de riz et le poisson à l'intérieur.

Duo vit la porte de la chambre se refermer avec horreur.

-Mais y fait froid! Et je suis mouillé!

-Justement, répliqua le Japonais en le dépassant, continuant son chemin dans la galerie. On ne peut pas entrer comme ça dans la chambre.

-On va où?

-Salle de bain, répliqua le garçon.

Duo n'avait pas été au courant qu'ils avaient une salle de bain. Il fallait dire aussi qu'ils passaient leur temps à se foutre mutuellement à l'eau dans la rivière ou le lac; ils n'avaient pas besoin de se laver.

Frissonnant, l'Anglais suivit son guide dans la petite salle de bain à l'arrière de la maison.

Miracle des miracles, des volutes de vapeur s'échappaient de la grande baignoire de bois creusée dans le sol, prouvant que l'eau était chaude.

Heero était déjà en train de se déshabiller. Duo l'imita, remisant sa pudeur au placard en attendant un temps plus doux. Ahh, baignoire, tentatrice, prometteuse de mille merveilles...

-Non, non!! Duo!!

Duo cligna des yeux. Heero le retenait par le bras, fronçant les sourcils.

-On ne va pas directement dans le bain, voyons!

-Ah bon?

-Il faut se laver d'abord, lâcha Heero d'un ton sans réplique.

-Il faut être propre pour prendre son bain. C'est... logique.

Duo avait du mal à se retenir de grelotter, aussi il lui était difficile de prendre le garçon au sérieux.

-Lave-toi avant ou c'est moi qui te lave.

C'était étrange mais tout à coup c'était plus facile à faire.

Il se frictionna à l'eau tiède, essorant sa natte tant bien que mal. Ses mains tremblaient et l'intérieur de ses cuisses était bleu de froid. Mais il ne voulait pas que Heero le reprenne encore, aussi il essaya de s'assurer qu'il était intégralement propre avant de demander une nouvelle fois s'il pouvait accéder à la baignoire.

La troisième fois qu'il fit tomber le savon, l'adolescent le prit en pitié.

-Allez, ça ne fait rien, mets-toi dans la baignoire.

Deux secondes plus tard Duo s'immergeait en soupirant de bien-être. La température était presque suffisante pour le brûler mais ça ne faisait rien; c'était mieux que de se geler.

-Fais-moi de la place.

Duo rouvrit les yeux, surpris. Bon, c'était logique, Heero devait avoir froid et la baignoire était largement assez grande et -- oh merde. Vue frontale. Et Petit Heero avait pas l'air d'avoir eu si froid que ça.

Gloups.

-Hé, pousse-toi.

Duo se décala obligeamment, repliant ses jambes pour laisser plus de place. Ou se protéger, il n'était pas trop sûr. Soudain, il faisait encore plus chaud dans la baignoire.

-Vous ne m'avez pas attendu à ce que je vois, lâcha Wufei en pénétrant dans la pièce à son tour.

Ses vêtements étaient aussi trempés que les leurs, mais il ne paraissait pas s'en soucier. Au contraire, il souriait, l'air fatigué mais heureux. S'il avait eu l'air un tantinet moins viril, Duo l'aurait même qualifié de radieux.

-Désolé, Duo avait froid.

Wufei agita la main, leur signifiant que c'était sans importance. Pour un peu il se serait mis à chantonner. Duo se demanda ce qui s'était passé.

La ceinture extérieure tomba sur le sol et les pans de son kimono supérieur s'écartèrent, et il dénoua sa queue de cheval trop serrée avec un plaisir apparent. Duo cligna des yeux; c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait sans que ses cheveux ne soient tirés sévèrement en arrière et ça le changeait presque autant que son expression détendue.

Heero sortit de l'eau pour aller l'aider à retirer son lourd kimono, le pliant proprement avant de le déposer sur une étagère. Wufei dénoua une autre ceinture, laissa Heero lui ôter une autre couche.

On aurait dit une cérémonie, presque; leurs attitudes étaient chorégraphiées avec l'aisance d'une vieille habitude, et même l'attitude d'habitude impertinente de Heero faisait place à une solennité digne d'un rite sacré.

Ils avaient oublié qu'il était là, et Duo continua d'observer, les yeux grands ouverts, se sentant soudain une âme de voyeur mais incapable de détourner poliment le regard.

Et puis le dernier kimono tomba.

-Duo?

-Heu-- quoi?

-Range tes jambes, lâcha Heero, on a pas la place.

-Je ne me suis pas encore lavé, protesta Wufei.

-C'est pas grave, Duo non plus. On changera l'eau plus tard, c'est tout.

Duo n'écoutait pas vraiment, toujours fasciné par le tatouage s'étalant sur le corps du Chinois. Un grand dragon aux contours bleus ondoyait sur son torse, sa patte arrière sur la hanche du Wufei et le bout de sa queue s'enroulant autour de sa cuisse. Duo ne se ressaisit que quand le Chinois enjamba le rebord de la baignoire et se laissa glisser dans l'eau, s'asseyant face à lui. Deux secondes plus tard, Heero les avait rejoints.

-Se laver dans le bain, comme c'est décadent, commenta Wufei avec un sourire que Duo trouva dangereusement joyeux.

-... Décadent? Chez nous le bain c'est pour se laver, alors se laver avant le bain, c'est stupide.

Heero renifla d'un air méprisant.

-Le bain, c'est pour se détendre, et c'est pas possible de se détendre dans de l'eau crasseuse. C'est votre méthode qui est stupide.

-Continuez à vous chamailler et je vous coule tous les deux, commenta Wufei, amusé.

Duo détourna le regard, boudeur, ignorant avec détermination la tête du dragon bleuté qui pointait hors de l'eau.

-Ca te met de bonne humeur toi la pluie? Grommela-t-il.

-Oui.

Qu'était-il censé répondre à ça-- ACK!!!

Wufei venait de soulever une mèche de ses cheveux, lui frôlant la nuque, et l'enroulait autour de son doigt d'un air tout naturel.

-Tu vas aggraver ton rhume avec tes cheveux pleins d'eau froide.

Duo se mit à rougir encore plus, et fut soulagé de pouvoir le blâmer sur la température de l'eau.

-Heuuu...

-C'est vrai, tiens, intervint Heero. Retourne-toi, je vais te les laver.

-... mais...

-Tu peux laver ceux de Wufei, il est pas fichu de le faire tout seul.

Duo se rendit compte qu'il bégayait et décida de fermer la bouche. Juste laver les cheveux, pas vrai? Rien d'autre? Il pouvait le faire.

Il se mit au travail, mouillant le crâne de Wufei avec de l'eau chaude. Il pouvait le faire, se répéta-t-il en ramassant les longs cheveux noirs de Wufei et en commençant à les frictionner. Il allait... Il allait...

Il allait fondre si Heero n'arrêtait pas immédiatement de lui masser le crâne comme ça.

Les mains savantes lui envoyaient des frissons le long du dos, jusque dans les reins, et il se retint de s'arquer sous la caresse à grand-peine. Wufei, lui, ne se privait pas de pousser de petits soupirs d'appréciation régulièrement.

Les cheveux de Wufei étaient plus épais que les siens, mais si lisses... D'ailleurs ils lui rappelaient un peu la crinière de Fei Long. Il lui fallut autant de temps pour les laver que Heero eut besoin pour laver les siens, pourtant deux fois plus longs.

Bon, ok, il était de mauvaise foi; il avait envie de jouer avec les cheveux de Wufei à peu près autant que Heero avait envie de jouer avec les siens. Le Chinois ne protestait pas, un petit sourire serein sur les lèvres, les yeux fermés. Peut-être qu'il s'était endormi. Duo pouvait le comprendre. S'il n'y avait pas eu un petit quelque chose d'électrisant dans le frottement doux des mains sur son cuir chevelu, lui aussi se serait laissé aller dans l'eau chaude.

Finalement, après les avoir lavés et rincés trois fois, Duo dut admettre qu'il avait fini sa tâche.

Sauf que Heero avait apparemment décidé de lui laver le dos aussi. Ou alors c'était un massage, il n'était pas très sûr.

Quoi qu'il en soit, ce n'était pas très gentil d'en recevoir un et de ne pas le transmettre à Wufei aussi. Après tout, il n'avait pas pu se laver avant d'entrer dans la baignoire, il devait se sentir sale.

Avec un soupir de bien-être, le Chinois se pencha en avant, croisa ses bras sur le rebord de la baignoire, et posa sa joue sur ses bras, offrant son dos. Le bout de la queue entre ses omoplates, un autre dragon descendait sa colonne vertébrale. L'eau était juste assez claire pour laisser deviner que l'une de ses pattes griffues suivait la courbe de sa fesse avant que le corps sinueux ne s'enroule autour de son autre cuisse.

Duo se rendit compte qu'il était en train d'admirer la manière dont le tatouage était mis en valeur par la courbe de la fesse musclée de Wufei et releva la tête, fixant son regard sur sa nuque, s'immergeant de nouveau dans le lavage vigoureux de son dos. Un moment il craignit que Heero ne lui fasse une remarque, mais l'adolescent ne dit rien, et finalement Duo se détendit à nouveau.

Enfin, la majeure partie de lui se détendit. Toute sa tension semblait s'être réfugiée dans une certaine partie de son anatomie.

Il se morigéna avec enthousiasme. Ce n'était pas le moment, c'était un homme, c'était Wufei, son amant était juste derrière lui.

Bizarrement les deux dernières raisons qu'il se donnait ne faisaient qu'empirer les choses.

Mais il était impossible de rester tendu et nerveux quand on était soumis au massage savant de Heero, extrêmement plaisant mais pourtant entièrement platonique, ou quand on avait ses mains sur un Wufei qui souriait toujours, ses masques de réserve noble et d'amusement hautain totalement disparus.

C'était une différente sorte de sensualité de celle à laquelle une vie de soldat l'avait habitué.

Finalement, ce fut Heero qui mit fin au moment.

-Mes doigts sont tout ridés, commenta-t-il calmement. Je crois qu'on est propres.

-Je crois aussi, commenta Wufei en ouvrant les yeux comme à regret.

Il se redressa lentement, laissant à Duo le temps de libérer ses mains de ses lourdes mèches, et se releva. Les yeux de Duo glissèrent le long du dragon, le suivant cette fois jusqu'au bout.

Heero se releva à son tour, laissant Wufei l'aider à enfiler un yukata et le frictionner pour le sécher. Duo resta prudemment dans l'eau, les observant se sécher mutuellement.

-Duo-san? L'appela Wufei en tendant un autre yukata pour lui.

L'Anglais eut un petit sourire gêné, persuadé qu'ils savaient tous deux très bien pourquoi il refusait de sortir du bain maintenant.

-Heu...

-On devrait plutôt aller allumer le feu dans la chambre et préparer le futon, pour pouvoir se mettre sous les couvertures tout de suite, commenta Heero avec un tact inattendu. Tu nous rejoindras, Duo?

-... Bien sûr. Je... Je dois encore me sécher les cheveux.

Les deux asiatiques quittèrent la pièce, le laissant seul dans l'eau s'attiédissant, avec ses cheveux trempés et son corps se plaignant lourdement du manque général d'attention.

oOo

Quand il pénétra dans la pénombre de la chambre, avec le feu comme seul éclairage et le bruit de la pluie tombant à seaux sur le toit, il dut lutter contre sa nervosité. Il se sentait comme une jeune servante vierge suivant pour la première fois son seigneur dans sa chambre, nerveux et excité à la fois. C'était ridicule. Il n'était ni vierge, ni une jeune fille, et il n'allait rien se passer du tout. Surtout pas avec deux hommes.

Mais l'atmosphère de la pièce lui faisait battre le cœur à en concurrencer le bruit de la pluie.

Et il y avait une place dans le futon, entre Heero et Wufei. Une place pour lui.

Ce n'était pas la première fois; les deux nuits précédentes, il les avait aussi passées entre eux deux. Pourtant, c'était totalement différent.

Il hésita au pied du futon, les regardant le regarder.

Ils n'avaient pas l'air d'attendre quoi que ce soit de lui, ils ne le jugeraient pas s'il choisissait de s'exiler de nouveau à l'une des extrémités, alors il se glissa entre eux deux.

Son cœur lui battait dans la gorge. Il avait peur autant qu'il se sentait tenté, et s'il essayaient quoi que ce soit, il ne savait pas s'il résisterait.

Ils ne tentèrent rien pendant un long moment, se contentant de respirer avec lui, de somnoler dans la chaleur partagée du futon. Le feu mourut doucement, ses lueurs rougeâtres dansant sur le plafond.

Et puis Heero se tourna lentement sur le côté pour déposer un baiser ensommeillé sur un coin de sa clavicule que le yukata mal refermé dévoilait, et les doigts de Wufei glissèrent sur sa paume pour lui prendre la main, et il ferma finalement les yeux et s'endormit enfin.

* * *

Fin de chapitre

Omake!! (ne pas lire si vous voulez pas casser l'ambiance XD)

Heero: _/Putain, je rêve, il s'est endormi. Je t'avais dit qu'on allait trop lentement!!/_

Wufei: _/on parle de Duo de Maxwell, coincé du cul notoire, on ne PEUT pas aller trop lentement!/_

Heero: _/Bah si, la preuve. Je l'embrasse et il s'endort, c'est flatteur tiens!!/_

Wufei: _/Ca prouve qu'il te fait confiance.../_

Heero: _/au cas où... C'est pas **confiance** que j'veux qu'y m'fasse./_


	9. Où l'on angste Beaucoup

**Chapitre 8: Où l'on angste. Beaucoup. **

Auteurs: Kin (ouiiiin) et suka (MUAHAHAHA)

Série: Les malheurs de Duo

Couple: 1x2x5?

Genre: Ta-DAAAAAM!!! O.O Angst, action... Un scénario?! on s'est trompées de fic ou quoi?

Avertissements: T.T ouiiiiin...

oOo

Duo se réveilla au bruit du tonnerre. Les murs semblaient trembler avec chaque éclair, et le vent et la pluie battaient la maison avec violence. Pour la première fois il se surprit à se demander à quel point la baraque était réellement solide et si elle résisterait à ça.

Un éclair lui permit d'entrevoir Wufei, assis à côté de lui. Duo se redressa lentement, repoussant la couette. Heero se blottit immédiatement dans le creux chaud que son corps avait laissé dans le matelas.

-Heu... Fei Long en fait pas un peu trop là? Murmura-t-il.

-Ce n'est pas Fei Long, répondit Wufei d'un ton sombre.

Duo en resta ébahi quelques secondes.

-C'est Ichiro alors?

-Il n'a pas ce pouvoir.

-Il y a un autre dragon qui habite dans le coin?

-Non.

Bizarrement Duo eut l'impression d'être revenu au tout début de sa rencontre avec les deux Asiatiques. "Tu ne poses pas les bonnes questions."

-Alors QUI est responsable?

Pendant un long moment, Wufei ne répondit pas. Et puis il baissa la tête, soupirant.

-...Nataku.

-Nataku? C'et un pote ou pas?

Wufei eut un petit rire ironique. Avant qu'il ne puisse répondre, il y eut un coup de tonnerre plus fort que les autres et Duo sentit Heero bouger, s'asseoir contre son dos.

-Qu'est-ce qui ...

Les yeux de Wufei et Heero se rencontrèrent et ils semblèrent échanger tout un dialogue silencieux que Duo ne comprit pas. Et puis Heero résuma obligeamment la situation pour lui.

-Et merde.

oOo

_/Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fout là, bon sang? Je croyais que ça lui avait suffi la dernière fois.../_

_/Il faut s'arranger pour qu'elle ne voie pas Duo./_

_/Moi je veux bien, mais tu crois qu'il va rester sagement à l'intérieur sans qu'on lui dise pourquoi?/_

_/Ichiro... Il faut qu'on lui dise. Maintenant. Il y a trop de chances qu'il l'apprenne par accident, ou pire, de sa bouche à elle./_

Heero baissa la tête. _/... d'accord. Je... Je vais lui dire./_

_/Sans vouloir t'offenser, je ne sais pas trop si.../_

La foudre tomba, si proche que pendant une seconde, l'intérieur de la maison fut baigné de lumière.

Et puis ce fut le silence, un silence assourdissant. Plus de pluie, plus de vent.

Et dans ce silence, une voix de femme en colère.

"YUY ICHIRO, JE TE DEFIE!!!"

Duo se leva d'un bond et agrippa son épée. Il y avait une tension bizarre dans l'air qu'il ne pouvait s'expliquer, mais s'il avait écouté son instinct de survie il se serait barré en courant.

Mais c'était pas son genre d'écouter la voix de la raison.

-Duo, NON!!

Wufei s'agrippa à son bras, le forçant à rabaisser son épée.

-Ce n'est pas avec ça que tu vas l'impressionner! Ses pouvoirs te dépassent. Reste caché.

-Mais elle veut faire du mal à Ichiro!!

-C'est mon job, pas le tien, répliqua Heero d'un ton froid et dangereux que Duo ne lui avait jamais entendu.

Il enfila un hakama, le nouant fermement, et ouvrit la porte coulissante d'un geste sec.

Dehors, sur l'autre rive, une petite femme aux longs cheveux noirs se dressait, un sabre à la main. Elle semblait furieuse.

Duo vit qu'elle était pieds dans la boue, et pourtant ses vêtements --chinois, pas japonais-- ne se salissaient pas. Il allait en faire la remarque à Wufei quand celui-ci tendit la main pour refermer le panneau. L'Anglais lutta pour qu'il le lâche; il était hors de question qu'il laisse Heero affronter cette furie seul! Et où étaient les dragons? Ils pourraient...

-C'est qui cette nana? demanda-t-il.

-Mon épouse, répondit Wufei d'une voix atone.

-Ah-- ta QUOI?

Une minute, Wufei était MARIÉ?! Mais depuis quand? Et puis et puis... Et puis Heero dans tout ça? Si elle s'était fait plaquer pour un homme, il comprenait mieux pourquoi elle avait l'air furieuse mais pourquoi s'en prendre à Ichiro dans ce cas? Pour attirer des ennuis à Heero?

Abasourdi par la révélation, Duo tourna la tête vers la femme, cherchant des explications, et s'aperçut que son cri avait attiré l'attention de la furie. Elle le fixait par-dessus la tête d'Heero, avec un regard hautain.

-Tu t'es trouvé un nouveau jouet, Wufei?

-Ce n'est pas un jouet, siffla Wufei; c'est un ami.

Elle les dévisagea d'un air méprisant, notant le yukata mal fermé de Duo et leurs cheveux pas encore coiffés.

-Ami, hein? C'est comme ça qu'on les appelle les putains de nos jours?

Duo serra les poings, soudain comprenant mieux pourquoi Wufei l'avait plaquée.

-C'est pas parce que t'es mal baisée qu'il faut t'en prendre à moi!

Pendant quelques secondes, le seul bruit aux alentours fut celui de la rivière qui continuait à couler.

-Tu es mort, humain.

-Pose un doigt sur lui et je t'arracherai les entrailles ! répliqua Heero, se hérissant. C'est avec moi que tu as un problème; à moins que tu ne sois trop lâche pour m'affronter!

-Belles paroles pour celui qui se cache toujours derrière sa rivière!

Poings serrés, Heero fit un pas en avant.

Il était inconscient!! Il n'avait même pas d'arme! Duo essaya de rejoindre le gamin, mais Wufei le retint, le repoussant à l'intérieur de la maison.

-Duo, non!!

-Il va se faire tuer! Où sont les dragons?!

Sans lui répondre, Wufei le bouscula sans ménagement, le précipitant sur les fesses sur le tatami.

Il ne ferma pas la porte coulissante à temps. Duo eut le temps de voir le garçon mettre le pied dans la rivière.

Et la femme exploser.

Ou se transformer. Il ne savait pas trop.

C'était étrange comme une simple petite porte coulissante pouvait ainsi étouffer les sons, mais il reconnut quand même les deux rugissements de défi et le choc de deux corps écailleux se heurtant avec violence. Le tonnerre recommençait à gronder.

Hébété, il leva les yeux vers Wufei, qui se mordait la lèvre, paupières baissées, adossé à la porte comme si ses jambes allaient le lâcher.

-... Wufei...?

Se secouant, le Chinois se recomposa une expression neutre et se redressa, mais Duo aurait eu du mal à ne pas remarquer la manière dont il évitait son regard.

Il devait avoir mal vu. Il n'y avait pas assez de lumière, il avait rêvé...

Elle l'avait appelé "humain".

Et derrière elle il n'y avait eu nulle part où cacher le grand dragon rouge.

-... elle... Dragon...

Il essaya de se reprendre, de construire une phrase, une interrogation cohérente que Wufei ne pourrait mal interpréter.

Mais pour une fois l'homme aux cheveux noirs décida de ne pas jouer sur les mots.

-... Elle est un dragon.

-Ta femme est un dragon.

Il attendit une explication pendant quelques secondes, puis se rendit compte qu'il l'avait déjà.

... Quel imbécile il avait été. C'était si évident maintenant. L'île qu'il n'avait vue que guidé, la maison qui était plus large dedans que dehors, les offrandes, la manière respectueuse dont les Yohko s'adressaient à eux... le fait qu'il n'avait jamais vu Wufei et Fei Long ou Heero et Ichiro en même temps... leurs rires entendus quand il parlait de zoophilie...

Il les avait caressés. En dragons. Il les avait touchés, ils avaient dormi sur lui, l'avaient vu nu...

-Duo, murmura Wufei en tendant la main.

L'Anglais se tendit et recula, évitant son regard. Un dragon, Wufei était un dragon... Un -- comment disaient-ils? Un Kami. Une divinité. Heero aussi.

-Duo... répéta Wufei, un ton plus bas.

Sa voix était un peu triste maintenant, chagrinée. Duo ne pensait pas qu'il en avait vraiment le droit. Ce n'était pas à lui que Duo avait menti.

Ils lui avaient menti. Tout du long. Ils avaient-- pourquoi? Pourquoi l'avaient-ils hébergé, avaient-ils joué avec lui -- joué. Un humain de compagnie, voilà sans doute comment ils le considéraient. Spécimen de gaijin à poil long, particulièrement lent de la comprenette. Rougit d'une manière amusante quand on prétend vouloir le séduire.

Comme s'ils avaient été sincères avec ça aussi, quand il était un être tellement inférieur.

Wufei parut vouloir parler, mais il y eut un hurlement de douleur à l'extérieur, le bruit d'un corps s'écrasant dans les branches. Deux secondes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrait à la volée, sans même qu'il ne la touche, et le Chinois se jetait hors de la galerie. Duo releva les yeux juste à temps pour voir la queue blanche de Fei Long passer la porte en coup de fouet.

Bon, bah s'il avait eu besoin d'une preuve supplémentaire...

Il se releva lentement, alla jusqu'à la porte.

Le dragon vert-bleu était étalé sur la berge, ses écailles percées par de grands coups de griffes lui labourant les flancs. La dragonne rouge, volant au-dessus de lui, s'apprêtait à piquer comme un oiseau de proie. Instinctivement Duo saisit son épée, fit un pas en avant pour protéger Ichiro--

Wufei-- Fei Long -- heurta la dragonne de côté de tout son poids, la précipitant dans la forêt. Ils disparurent derrière les arbres dans un fracas de branches brisées.

Ichiro se secoua et se releva lentement, sifflant comme un serpent en colère, et prit son vol à nouveau pour les rejoindre.

La dragonne rouge parvint à s'envoler et à esquiver l'attaque de Ichiro, mais Fei Long était juste derrière elle, museau et pattes rouges d'un sang qui ne lui appartenait pas. Ils se mirent à la poursuivre le long du lac, frappant et virevoltant dans les airs, se battant avec un ensemble qui avait dû leur prendre des siècles à perfectionner.

L'unité avec laquelle ils affrontaient la menace lui rappela les siècles d'histoire qu'ils avaient probablement vécus ensemble. Et dans un combat aérien -- ou ailleurs -- ils n'avaient pas besoin de lui.

Il ne souhaitait pas emporter leurs vêtements, mais les siens avaient été déchirés, aussi il n'avait pas vraiment le choix.

Sa main se leva vers son cou lentement.

Il ne voulait rien d'eux, rien pour lui rappeler à quel point il avait été stupide.

oOo

_/J'aurais pu me débrouiller tout seul/ _grommela Ichiro, laissant son aîné lécher une plaie ouverte sur sa nuque.

_/Tu es des siècles trop jeune pour te battre contre elle à armes égales/_ rétorqua Fei Long, inspectant rapidement la blessure avant de passer à une autre_. /Tu n'es qu'un torrent de montagne, qu'est ce que tu voulais faire contre une cascade?/_

Le dragon vert-bleu eut un reniflement de mépris et gratta la terre de ses griffes d'un air contrarié.

_/J'aurais pu la battre seul.../_

_/Apprends à juger tes ennemis, lézard monté en graine, c'est la clé de la victoire. Comment te sens-tu?/_

Le jeune dragon marmonna un peu dans sa barbe, mais ne protesta pas plus quand Fei Long continua d'inspecter ses blessures. La tempête qu'ils avaient suscités pendant leur combat commençait à se calmer, et seule une petite pluie tombait encore, mais il ne parvenait pas à se débarrasser d'assez de sa mauvaise humeur pour laisser le beau temps revenir. D'un autre côté, il était probablement censé être content; il commençait à avoir une légère influence sur le temps.

_/Fei?/_

_/Oui?/_

_/Duo... Il nous a vu?/_

Fei Long aplatit les oreilles sur son crâne.

_/... ah. Et -- je suppose que c'est pas la peine de demander comment il a réagi./_

Le dragon blanc secoua la tête, soupirant longuement.

_/Il était... choqué./_

_/Tu aurais dû rester avec lui/ _gronda Ichiro, secouant la tête comme un cheval ombrageux pour repousser les gouttes d'eau sur son front.

_/Et la laisser t'achever?/_

Le dragon vert jeta un regard mauvais à son compagnon. _/On n'en était pas encore là. Je tenais son museau, elle ne pouvait pas me mordre.../_

_/Elle est assez vieille pour utiliser la foudre; comment aurais-tu fait pour t'opposer à ça? En la noyant sous tes gouttes d'eau peut-être?/_

Ichiro prit l'air vaguement contrit.

_/Bon, inutile de traîner. Il faut aller affronter Duo. Tu peux voler?/_

_/Bien sûr./_

Fei Long lui dédia un regard dubitatif.

_/Et ne pas t'écraser à l'atterrissage?/_

La réponse mit un peu plus de temps à arriver.

_/... bien sûr./_

_/C'est ce que je pensais. Accroche-toi,/_ conseilla-t-il en glissant sous le petit dragon.

Le vol de retour vers la maison fut lent et laborieux, surtout quand Fei Long dut s'arrêter en route pour vérifier que les sorts de protection tenaient toujours. Il devrait les réparer, mais pour le moment ça suffirait.

Il se posa en face de la maison, déposant son compagnon sur le sol, et se transforma, imité aussitôt par Heero.

Le garçon avait une main plaquée contre son épaule, la manche de son yukata déchirée et salie. Ses vêtements étaient tachés de sang et il était pâle, mais, têtu comme une mule, il s'arrangea pour se tenir fermement debout quand même.

Ce n'était pas pour ça que Wufei allait le laisser marcher sans aide.

-Essaye de me porter et je te mords, le prévint l'adolescent en fronçant les sourcils.

-Je veux juste que tu t'appuies sur moi, capitula son aîné. Mais si tu chancelles, je te porte.

Se mordant la lèvre, Heero laissa Wufei passer son bras blessé autour du cou de l'adulte et le supporter jusqu'à la galerie. Pour les marches, Wufei le souleva sans ménagement, un bras autour de sa taille. Le petit brun refusa de se plaindre.

La porte coulissante était toujours ouverte, l'intérieur de la maison sombre et vide.

-... Duo? appela Wufei, fouillant la pièce du regard.

Heero l'imita, alarmé. Où était l'Anglais?

-Duo? cria-t-il, se laissant lourdement tomber sur le futon. Où est-il?

-Il était là-- je reviens, lâcha Wufei en courant à l'extérieur.

Il vérifia la salle de bain -- tout aussi vide-- puis se changea en dragon et survola rapidement la petite île.

Pas de Duo nulle part.

Il se posa en trombe sur la galerie, ses écailles mouillées gouttant sur le plancher.

_/Il n'est pas sur l'île,/ _admit-il, essayant de garder un ton calme_. /Il est peut-être allé faire un tour pour se calmer -- ou il a essayé de rejoindre le lieu du combat, ou--/_

Sans répondre, Heero leva la main.

Du lien de cuir qu'il tenait pendaient les deux petites fioles d'eau qu'il avait offertes à l'Anglais le jour de leur rencontre, en gage de protection.

-... Il est parti...


	10. Où l'on angste ENCORE PLUS

**Chapitre 9 : Où l'on angste ENCORE PLUS. **

Auteurs: Kin la pauvre innocente et Suka la diabolique

Série: Les malheurs de Duo, continué

Couple: 1x2x5?

Genre: (Kin essaye d'assassiner Suka) MAIS QU'EST-CE QU'IL FOUT ICI CET ANGST?!!

Avertissements: Attendez l'épilogue avant de m'assassiner? Siouplé?

oOo

Le pays entier était contre lui.

Il pleuvassait toujours, le sol était boueux, et la forêt ne cessait de l'attaquer en traître. Branches trop basses, ronces, buissons cachant des trous, cailloux glissants...

Bizarrement, il fallait qu'il se force pour remarquer tous ces petits désagréments qui d'ordinaire l'auraient fait pester.

Rien ne pourrait améliorer son humeur.

Il entendit un cliquetis de sabots derrière lui et amenda; presque rien.

-Daisy, ma belle...

La jument de guerre était suivie de près par Wufei, Heero s'appuyant sur son large cou, les mains dans sa crinière.

En fait si.

-Traîtresse, murmura-t-il en jetant à sa monture un regard noir.

Il se détourna, continuant de gravir la pente en ignorant les deux dragons. Il les entendit lui emboîter le pas, mais pendant un long moment personne ne dit rien.

Ca n'allait pas durer, il le savait, mais il se prit quand même à souhaiter que personne ne brise le silence. Il était toujours trop furieux pour leur parler; il ne savait pas s'il ressentirait jamais autre chose que de la rage et de la douleur envers eux.

-...Duo...

Comment Heero osait-il prendre ce ton triste et perdu? Il n'avait pas le droit!

-Tais-toi, gronda-t-il en réponse, sans se retourner.

-Nous te devons des explications, intervint Wufei d'un ton raisonnable.

-J'en veux pas de vos explications!!

Cette fois Duo s'était retourné; poings serrés, tous ses muscles tendus. Comment osait-il lui parler comme à un gamin irrationnel?

-Les explications c'était au début qu'il fallait me les donner ! Mais vous l'avez pas fait, hein? C'était plus amusant de me mentir et de vous foutre de la gueule du gaijin stupide derrière mon dos!!

Heero était blessé, remarqua-t-il, mais il s'interdit de ressentir de l'inquiétude. Il était un kami, il guérirait.

-On ne t'a jamais menti!! protesta le petit brun furieusement.

-Mentir, cacher la vérité, c'est quoi la différence?!

-On ne t'a jamais menti! C'est toi qui ne posais pas les bonnes questions et interprétais les réponses de travers!!

Là, il allait le tuer.

-Alors maintenant tout est de ma faute?! rugit-il, faisant un pas en avant.

Wufei s'interposa, posant une main sur l'épaule de son compagnon pour lui signifier de se calmer.

-Ce n'est pas ce qu'il veut dire. C'est juste que... Tu ne connais pas notre mythologie, nos références. Un japonais aurait compris tout seul, sans que nous ayons besoin de le lui dire, alors au début, nous n'avons même pas pensé à te l'épeler. En général, on n'en parle même pas aux gaijin, ils ne comprennent pas ce que nous sommes.

-Pas comprendre? Vous me prenez vraiment pour un crétin!! Pendant tout le temps que je suis resté avec vous, j'ai prouvé que je ne comprenais pas vos coutumes, que je n'essayais même pas!?

Wufei baissa les yeux, gêné.

-... Non... au contraire... c'est un plaisir de t'apprendre, de te raconter des légendes, de discuter de coutumes avec toi...

Duo planta ses mains sur ses hanches d'un air dédaigneux.

-Oh je vois, c'est parce que tu aimes m'apprendre de nouvelles choses que tu m'as rien dit.

-On comptait te le dire, protesta Heero.

-Bien sûr. Quand?

Après qu'ils l'aient tous les deux sauté peut-être? Il secoua la tête, ne voulant pas s'attarder sur cette pensée maintenant. S'il y pensait trop, il risquerait de réaliser-- de croire que c'était ce qu'il avait voulu.

-Peu importe, les coupa-t-ils alors qu'ils cherchaient toujours une réponse qu'il accepterait. Tout ce que je vois, moi, c'est que vous aimiez bien que je reste ignorant, et si c'était pas pour vous moquer de moi, je vois pas pourquoi.

Heero se délivra de la prise de Wufei et fit un pas vers lui, poings serrés.

-Oui, on aimait que tu saches pas!

Il y eut un moment de silence.

-...Quoi? murmura l'Anglais.

Il avait pensé que c'était vrai, mais il réalisait maintenant qu'une petite part de lui avait espéré un démenti. Et ça faisait mal.

-Duo... intervint Wufei d'une voix douce. Est-ce que tu nous aurais traités de la même manière si tu avais su? Est-ce que tu aurais été aussi honnête et désinvolte ?

-Est-ce que tu te serais bagarré avec moi? reprit Heero. Est-ce que tu aurais taquiné Wufei? Qu'est ce que tu aurais fait différemment si tu avais su que nous sommes des dieux?

-Tout, répondit-il sans réfléchir.

-Voilà ta réponse.

Duo se détourna à demi, mâchoire serrée.

-Comme si ça pouvait compter pour des dieux.

-Ca compte.

-Fichez-vous de moi. Vous êtes supérieurs aux humains en tout. Vous avez des pouvoirs dont on ne peut que rêver, vous êtes probablement immortels, mais quel besoin vous avez d'un pitoyable humain?

Heero avait l'air furieux.

-Au cas où, je suis NE humain, Duo.

Coupé dans son élan, l'Européen se figea, le dévisageant avec des yeux ronds.

-Tu quoi?

-Je suis né humain. J'ai été humain jusqu'à mes quatorze ans.

-Mais...

-Tu te souviens comment on s'est rencontrés Wufei et moi? Tu te souviens de la borne?

Duo se figea, les fixant d'un air abasourdi.

_'-Je l'ai repêché dans la rivière'_

_-Il faisait quoi? _

_-Je me noyais.'_

_'Il y a quelqu'un qui s'est noyé ici, Duo'_

_'Ici naquit Yuy Ichiro, dragon protecteur de la rivière née de la montagne Eruan'_

-Je me suis jeté à l'eau pour sauver une gamine. J'ai perdu prise. La rivière m'a entraîné. Il m'a repêché, mais c'était trop tard.

-... Mais-- pourtant-- tu es vivant! bégaya Duo en réponse.

Il ne comprenait plus rien. Heero, mort? Mais-- Il était vivant-- Duo se rappelait de sa chaleur, de son souffle dans son cou alors qu'il se collait à lui pour dormir, pour se bagarrer...

Wufei prit la parole.

-C'est un rituel compliqué, mais l'esprit d'un mort peut être changé en esprit gardien. Heero avait déjà fait preuve d'un instinct de protection à la limite du suicidaire; c'était plutôt facile d'altérer sa nature.

Le Chinois eut un petit sourire sans joie.

-Pour tout dire j'étais ravi quand j'ai senti son corps glisser dans mes eaux. C'était peut-être égoïste de ma part, mais je me sentais seul. Nous les kami, nous sommes immortels, mais nous ne pouvons pas nous éloigner facilement de notre source de pouvoir. A moins que notre territoire d'influence ne côtoie celui d'un autre kami, nous ne voyons que très peu de gens.

-Heu, et ta femme?

Les deux dragons firent la grimace de concert.

-Y a pire que d'être seul pour toujours, répliqua Heero, c'est de devoir supporter une mégère pareille pour l'éternité. Y a bien une raison pour laquelle il a accepté si facilement d'émigrer ici avec son clan, tu sais.

-... Oh.

Non, il ne savait pas, mais ça expliquait des choses.

-C'est pas si bien que ça d'être un kami, murmura Heero, le surprenant. Je ne dis pas que ça a pas ses avantages, mais...

-On n'évolue pas, on a besoin de siècles pour atteindre l'âge adulte, et tout le monde refuse de vous parler de peur de vous offenser. On est respecté, mais craint aussi. C'est dur de rencontrer de nouvelles personnes quand tout le monde s'aplatit sur votre passage.

-Je veux bien admettre que je suis asocial, commenta Heero en aparté, mais il y a des limites.

Wufei lui tapota l'épaule avant de reprendre.

-Ca nous faisait plaisir d'avoir quelqu'un avec qui parler. Vraiment parler. Au début nous n'avons rien dit parce que nous ne savions pas si tu comprendrais, et ensuite parce que nous ne savions pas comment-- parce que nous craignions que tu ne réagisse comme ça.

Okay, là ils marquaient un point. Mais ils avaient déjà démontré qu'ils avaient l'art et la manière de jouer avec les mots. Il voulait les croire, mais il ne savait pas s'il le pouvait vraiment.

Et puis bon, c'était pas son seul problème.

-Pourquoi vous avez essayé de me séduire?

Là, il les avait surpris. Et est-ce que Wufei était en train de rougir?

-Tu veux dire à part tes belles fesses et ta grosse b--MMPH!!

Wufei, toujours écarlate, venait de bâillonner Heero avec dextérité.

Duo s'étouffa sur son glapissement offensé. Si ce n'était vraiment que pour ça, il allait écailler vives ces stupides anguilles montées en graine!

-Lâche-moi, gronda Heero en repoussant la main de son amant. Franchement, non, c'est pas seulement pour ton physique. Selon les critères japonais on peut pas dire que tu sois beau. T'as un gros nez, une grosse mâchoire et t'es poilu. Viril, d'accord, mais esthétique, bof.

Wufei se prit le front dans la main, accablé. Duo se fit la réflexion que c'était la première fois qu'on lui sortait des trucs comme ça.

-Hé, chez moi ils me trouvent beau gosse! protesta-t-il.

-Et chez toi ils nous trouveraient efféminés. C'est pas ça que je voulais dire, ajouta-t-il d'un ton légèrement plus conciliant.

-Ce que Heero veut dire, intervint Wufei, toujours aussi accablé, c'est que les critères japonais et européens sont très différents. Nous avons appris à apprécier ton genre de beauté, mais ce n'est certainement pas ça qui nous a attirés en premier lieu.

L'Anglais croisa les bras, acceptant cette explication. Mais c'était loin de suffire. Ca devait se voir sur son visage; avec un soupir, Heero reprit.

-La première raison, c'est que tu ne supportes pas l'injustice et que tu serais prêt à donner ta vie plutôt que de bafouer tes idéaux.

Wufei eut un petit rire.

-Suicidaire, mais tout à fait admirable. Au début nous pensions que c'était juste de l'inconscience, mais tu savais très bien ce que tu risquais pour tes idéaux, et tu l'as risqué quand même. Même les animaux, tu n'aimes pas les voir souffrir. Tu serais prêt à aider le premier venu, sous le seul prétexte qu'il a besoin de toi.

-T'as aidé _Takeshi_, ajouta Heero d'un air vaguement dégoûté.

Wufei reprit, sans laisser le temps à Duo de commenter.

-Tu n'es pas instruit, et je pensais que c'était de la stupidité, mais tu possèdes une vivacité d'esprit qui dément cette idée. Tu parles le japonais presque aussi bien que Heero. D'autres se seraient contentés d'engager un traducteur.

-J'avais pas l'argent, marmonna Duo en fixant le sol boueux avec attention.

-Tu es modeste, répliqua Wufei aussitôt. Amusant. Impertinent. Irrespectueux dans tes mots -- tu ne sais pas quand tutoyer, quand insérer les formules de politesse traditionnelles -- mais quand tu t'excuses, quand tu salues -- ce n'est pas juste la réponse attendue de toi, c'est sincère. C'est pour ça...

Wufei semblait à court de mots finalement.

-C'est pour ça, répéta Heero en le regardant, menton fièrement levé.

Duo se rendit compte qu'il n'était plus en colère. Quelque part pendant leur petit discours, elle avait disparu. Comment osaient-ils lui voler sa colère?

Enfin, admit-il, si c'était tout l'effort pitoyable qu'il pouvait faire pour se remettre de sale humeur, il devait bien s'avouer vaincu. Il fallait l'admettre, c'était émouvant. Ce n'était pas une grande déclaration d'amour éternel digne d'un troubadour, mais c'était... sincère.

A propos d'éternel...

-... Je vais mourir, vous savez.

Il les avait déstabilisés. Il leur laissa charitablement une minute pour se remettre.

-Quoi?

Duo s'autorisa un sourire amer face à leur expression effarée.

-Pas maintenant, mais éventuellement. Je vais vieillir, et puis mourir. Il doit me rester quoi, trente ans? Et c'est si je ne prends plus jamais de risque stupide de ma vie. C'est quoi, trente ans, pour vous?

-On les vivra aussi, ces trente ans, tu sais. Ca ne nous semblera pas plus court.

-Mais à la fin des trente ans, vous, vous continuerez à être jeunes et beaux et puissants et amoureux, et moi-- bref. Je veux pas être une annexe à votre couple.

-On pourrait... commença Wufei.

-Je refuse d'être un dragon, trancha Duo. Je ne supporterais pas que les gens aient peur de moi. Je ne serais pas moi si je n'avais pas rencontré tous ces gens, eu toutes ces aventures -- vous dites que vous m'aimez parce que je risque ma vie pour mes idéaux, mais qu'est-ce qu'il vaudra, mon courage, avec le pouvoir d'un dieu à mon service? Qu'est-ce qu'elle vaudra, ma capacité à me sacrifier, si je suis immortel? Je ne veux pas être un kami, répéta-t-il, un ton plus bas.

Les deux dragons échangèrent un long regard, puis Heero prit la parole.

-... Alors on a juste trente ans. C'est quand même trente ans. Mieux que rien. Moi je sais que je ne veux pas regretter pour toujours d'avoir laissé passer cette chance.

Peut-être, mais même maintenant ça lui arrachait le cœur qu'ils continueraient sans lui, peut-être exactement comme avant. Il ne savait pas s'il pourrait l'accepter. Si seulement il y avait un moyen d'être vivant, et pourtant de rester avec eux...

-C'est ton choix, murmura Wufei.

-Faut que j'y réfléchisse, admit l'Européen sans lever les yeux.

C'était vrai, il avait envie d'être avec eux. Il avait envie d'explorer ce sentiment étrange qu'ils lui donnaient quelquefois. Il avait envie de voir si sa religion avait raison, si c'était vraiment si monstrueux que ça.

Mais il ne voulait pas leur dédier sa vie juste pour être oublié, juste un épisode de plus dans leur longue vie. Il ne voulait pas leur sacrifier sa foi et les enfants qu'il n'aurait jamais s'il restait, juste pour leur servir de chauffe-lit.

Il avait besoin de savoir s'il voulait courir le risque de leur faire confiance.

Et il ne pouvait pas le faire en leur présence; ils le distrayaient, l'influençaient.

Ca et Heero dégouttait toujours du sang sur les feuilles mortes.

-Je crois que vous devriez rentrer, fit-il en désignant Heero du menton.

Les deux dragons prirent l'air catastrophé et Duo s'empressa d'ajouter,

-J'ai juste besoin d'un peu de temps seul pour réfléchir. C'est tout. Que j'accepte ou pas, je vous jure que je reviendrai vous faire part de ma décision. Pour le moment, Heero a besoin de soins. Y a vraiment que ce gosse idiot pour gambader dans la forêt en pissant le sang.

-Hé! Protesta ledit gosse, mais comme pour le contredire ses membres choisirent ce moment pour le lâcher et il dut s'appuyer sur Deathscythe qui attendait toujours paisiblement.

Wufei hocha la tête lentement, acceptant sa décision.

-Bien. Mais-- tiens, tu as oublié ça.

Il s'avança vers lui lentement, le pendentif à la main. Duo sentit un sursaut d'angoisse sans nom lui serrer les tripes.

-Je n'ai pas...

-C'est juste un cadeau amical, Duo. Même si tu choisis de ne pas accepter notre offre... C'est juste un cadeau. Pas une promesse. Juré.

Duo regarda le pendentif, avec les deux petites fioles d'eau qui se balançaient.

-C'est de votre eau, pas vrai? Le lac et la rivière.

Wufei hocha sobrement la tête.

-C'est vraiment une toute petite fraction, alors on n'aura pas beaucoup de pouvoir, mais... Où que tu sois, si tu appelles, nous viendrons.

Il lui tendit le collier, et après un moment à le contempler, Duo le passa à son cou, se débrouillant pour diriger vers le Chinois un pauvre petit sourire.

-D'accord. Alors... à plus tard.

Wufei hocha la tête et se détourna. Il passa le bras de Heero autour de son cou et s'éloigna, soutenant son amant qui clopinait, tête basse.

Duo resta seul avec sa jument.

-Bon bah... t'en pense quoi, partenaire?

La jument hennit doucement et le poussa du nez.

oOo

-Vous êtes perdu, bel étranger?

Duo soupira. Ca faisait des heures qu'il marchait au bord du lac en se creusant la cervelle, Deathscythe à la longe, et il était fatigué; il n'était pas d'humeur à subir les avances et l'humour douteux de Takeshi.

-Fiche le camp, sac à puces.

L'esprit-renard émergea des buissons qui bordaient la rive et se mit à marcher à son côté, tête penchée d'un air curieux.

-Duo-san est d'humeur maussade aujourd'hui, commenta-t-il.

L'Anglais lui jeta un regard noir, qui ne resta pas en place bien longtemps avant que son air déprimé ne revienne s'installer sur son visage.

-Tu savais que Wufei était marié?

Il eut la satisfaction de voir l'homme-renard marquer une pause.

-Première nouvelle.

-Bon bah c'était pas que moi, répondit Duo avec un soupir.

-Et c'est venu sur le tapis comment?

-Tu as vu l'orage ce matin?

Le yohko eut un reniflement moqueur.

-Un peu oui. On a dû évacuer les terriers de toute urgence.

-C'était elle. Elle est venue défier Ichiro.

-Ah c'est elle le dragon rouge? On se demandait tous, elle s'est déjà ramenée plusieurs fois... heu.

-Ouais, je suis au courant, soupira lourdement Duo. Au fait, merci de m'avoir prévenu.

-Mon cher Duo-san, autant j'admire votre corps puissamment bâti et--

-Viens-en au fait.

-Je ne suis pas tout à fait prêt à me faire mettre en pièces pour vos beaux yeux, acheva le renard avec un sourire charmeur.

-Bah au moins c'est franc.

-Et c'est ça qui vous rend si morose?

-Non, juste le choix entre servir de jouet sexuel à des dragons pendant trente ans ou respecter mes croyances, me trouver une épouse et fonder une famille.

-Vous pouvez essayer de faire les deux.

Duo lui flanqua une taloche sur la tête.

-Sérieusement, Takeshi.

-Sérieusement? Bien.

Le yohko étrécit ses yeux verts, lui jetant un long regard impénétrable.

-S'ils voulaient juste un jouet sexuel, la place serait déjà prise. Ca fait des siècles que je me propose.

-Peut-être que c'est juste que Heero peut pas te voir en peinture, répliqua Duo après un long moment de stupéfaction.

-Vous me brisez le cœur, répliqua le renard avant de redevenir sérieux. Je suis loin d'être le seul à les trouver attirants, et très loin d'être le seul à vouloir me mettre dans les bonnes grâces des deux seigneurs du lieu. Certains des êtres qui se sont proposés étaient bien plus beaux, plus experts que moi, et pourtant ils n'en ont accepté aucun.

-... heu... ah. Est-ce que je dois me sentir flatté?

-Peut-être pas, mais c'est un soulagement de savoir qu'ils ne vont probablement pas vous lâcher dès que vos fesses deviendront flasques.

-... Merci énormément, Takeshi.

-Je vous en prie.

Duo leva la main pour donner une taloche au renard, puis finalement lui ébouriffa les cheveux à la place. Il n'avait pas tort, c'était quelque chose, déjà, de savoir qu'il pouvait leur faire confiance pour la durée de sa vie. Peut-être qu'avec le temps, de savoir qu'ils auraient toujours l'autre après sa mort serait une consolation et non pas une douleur égoïste.

Depuis quand était-il aussi romantique, d'abord?

-Franchement, mis à part la religion et les enfants, quelles raisons avez-vous de refuser?

-... Heu... en fait... je sais pas trop à quoi je leur sers, admit-il à voix basse. Tout ce qu'ils ont dit admirer en moi, ils peuvent le trouver l'un dans l'autre...

-Ni Fei Long-sama ni Ichiro-sama ne brillent par leur sens de l'humour et leur joie de vivre.

-Certes.

-En fait, ce sont tous les deux des introvertis. Ils passent probablement des jours sans s'adresser la parole. Vous les sortez de leur coquille.

Du cligna des yeux. Il ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça.

-Dis donc, c'est pas eux qui t'on dit de venir me convaincre? Lâcha-t-il avec une pointe de suspicion.

Le yohko se mit à rire.

-Certainement pas. Vous croyez vraiment qu'ils me font confiance?

-Alors pourquoi tu prends la peine de le faire?

-La vraie raison? J'aime les commérages.

-Oh, toi! S'écria Duo en le menaçant du poing.

-Plus sérieusement, vous n'avez pas idée à quel point ils étaient sérieux avant que vous ne débarquiez ici. Je dirais même limite coincés du cul... Entre eux, je ne dis pas, peut-être qu'ils étaient moins hautains, mais avec nous, les tengu, les cerfs-- même les humains... On n'avait jamais l'occasion d'oublier qu'ils nous étaient supérieurs.

Duo fronça les sourcils. Ca ne ressemblait pas aux personnes qu'il connaissait. Est-ce qu'il faisait vraiment une telle différence? Est-ce qu'il avait vraiment une telle place dans leur vie?

Peut-être... peut-être que ça ne serait pas si mal de rester. Peut-être qu'ils se souviendraient de lui pour longtemps. Et puis être aimé jusqu'à sa mort, garanti, c'était plutôt une bonne affaire. Combien de personnes avaient droit à ça dans leur vie?

S'étirant, il lança un sourire à Takeshi et fit faire demi-tour à sa jument.

-... On rentre. J'ai deux anguilles à voir.

Le yohko ne bougea pas.

-L'épouse du seigneur Fei Long...

-Oui? Demanda Duo, surpris.

-...A quoi elle ressemble?

-Bah, j'ai pas bien vu, elle était loin... mais petite, brune, cheveux lisses, yeux noirs et l'air furieux.

-Et une grande épée? Ajouta le renard en reculant d'un pas.

Duo fit volte-face, sa main sur la garde de sa propre lame. A une vingtaine de mètres se tenait Nataku, ses cheveux noirs volant dans un vent qui ne concernait qu'elle. Elle avançait le long de la rive, ses yeux fixés sur Duo.

Vue la manière dont le renard tremblait, il n'allait pas être d'un grand secours.

-Takeshi, va chercher Fei et Heero.

-Ne te mêle pas de ça, renard, siffla la femme en approchant lentement, prête à attaquer.

Indécis, le yohko ne bougea pas.

-Takeshi!! cingla Duo. Tu as une dette envers moi. Va chercher Fei Long et Ichiro. Maintenant.

Sursautant à son ton, le rouquin lui jeta un regard craintif, puis fit volte-face et disparut parmi les buissons. Duo tira son épée lentement.

-Reste ici, misérable! S'écria-t-elle en accélérant le pas.

-Vous êtes laide quand vous êtes en colère, vous savez.

La femme-dragon sursauta comme s'il l'avait giflée.

-Comment oses-tu?! Minable petit prostitué qui vends ton cul à mon chien d'époux!

Duo fit signe à sa jument de reculer. Elle commençait à piaffer, répondant à la tension dans l'air, et il ne voulait pas qu'elle le gêne.

-Avec une épouse comme vous, ça m'étonne plus qu'il se tourne vers les hommes, répliqua-t-il sans chercher à se défendre.

-Et tu m'insultes en plus, misérable mortel!!

Un peu qu'il l'insultait. Elle allait l'attaquer de toute façon -- elle avait décidé de le faire avant même qu'il ne la voie -- alors autant en profiter pour lui assener quelques vérités bien senties.

-Tu m'insultes bien, toi, répliqua-t-il, cessant de la vouvoyer. Le respect, ça se mérite.

Son visage se tordit de haine et Duo émit un son désapprobateur.

-Tu vas choper des rides comme ça.

-Je suis un dragon!! rugit-elle en courant vers lui. Je vais t'apprendre à me traiter comme il se doit, mortel!!

-Et moi, je suis un tueur de dragons, répliqua-t-il en lui lançant un sourire mauvais.

oOo

-Seigneur Fei Long!! Seigneur Fei Long!!!

Wufei se redressa, surpris. Il avait été agenouillé sur l'herbe de son île, entre les genoux de son amant, et pansait ses blessures aux jambes avec application.

-Seigneur!!

Un renard à trois queues courait le long de la rive de toute sa vitesse. Il s'effondra à la limite de l'eau, haletant.

-Qu'y a-t-il?

Cétait Takeshi, Wufei le reconnaissait maintenant.

-Nataku-sama est en train d'attaquer Duo!!

Poussant un juron, Heero se releva d'un bond-- et s'effondra sur l'herbe, grimaçant de douleur. Wufei le vit essayer de se redresser et le repoussa.

-Reste là. Takeshi, empêche-le de me suivre.

Il se transforma et s'envola d'un coup de reins, essayant désespérément de repérer l'Européen.

oOo

S'appuyant contre un arbre pour ménager sa jambe blessée, Duo se fit une note d'éviter à l'avenir de trop énerver les métamorphes; ils avaient tendance à se transformer par pure rage et c'était assez surprenant à gérer. D'un autre côté, il n'avait pas été formé pour combattre des humains, mais le combat contre des grosses bestioles pleines d'écailles, ça le connaissait. Certes, elle était bien plus rapide que ses congénères européens, mais elle avait tendance à foncer sans réfléchir et Duo avait pris l'habitude des mouvements d'un dragon asiatique au cours des semaines qu'il avait passées à lutter avec Ichiro.

Malheureusement il n'avait toujours pas trouvé un moyen de faire en sorte que son épée coupe à travers les écailles rouges de son ennemie. Encore heureux, elle était toujours blessée de la bataille avec Ichiro et Fei Long et quand il se débrouillait pour approfondir une de ces plaies, il avait le grand plaisir de l'entendre hurler; mais il commençait à être à court d'arbres derrière lesquels se cacher. Elle l'avait acculé à la rive. Et avec sa jambe...

Il grimaça en jetant un coup d'œil sur la plaie. Si elle n'avait pas saigné autant, il savait qu'il aurait pu voir l'os. A la seconde où Nataku le repèrerait...

La dragonne était en train de serpenter entre les arbres, lentement, le museau en l'air pour localiser sa proie. L'un de ses yeux était mi-clos, et l'une de ses longues moustaches -- vibrisses? -- tranchée. Depuis qu'il l'avait sectionnée elle n'avait plus repris l'air, mais elle restait dangereuse, bien plus longue que Ichiro et presque aussi musclée que Fei Long.

La dragonne se figea, babines retroussées, et tourna la tête dans sa direction. Duo étouffa un juron.

A la seconde où elle se ramassait pour bondir, les buissons à sa gauche explosèrent et Deathscythe la percuta de plein fouet, sabots ferrés en avant. Les deux bêtes roulèrent sur le sol, la masse de la jument écrasant la cage thoracique de la dragonne. Pendant une seconde, Duo crut que ça suffirait.

Et puis le long cou de Nataku se détendit comme une vipère qui frappe et ses mâchoires se refermèrent sur la gorge de sa jument. Un jaillissement de sang, quelques coups de sabots frénétiques, et ce fut tout.

Duo se redressa, faisant un pas chancelant vers l'endroit où sa monture était tombée, incrédule. Deathscythe... sa Daisy...

Le dragon rouge se dégagea, se secouant avec difficulté, et fixa Duo d'un regard brûlant de haine. Ses écailles rouges avaient à présent de nombreux reflets mouillés.

Elle se précipita vers le tueur de dragons, son long dos se détendant avec vigueur, gueule grande ouverte.

Duo leva sa lame et se contenta de la maintenir fermement devant lui.

Le choc les envoya bouler tous les deux par-dessus la rive et ils heurtèrent la surface de l'eau avec violence, mais Duo ne lâcha pas sa prise sur la lame qui lui transperçait la gueule, pas plus qu'elle ne détendit les anneaux enroulés autour de lui.

Quelques-unes de ses côtes se brisèrent sous la force avec laquelle elle le serrait, et il cracha tout son air, mais même ainsi il refusa de lâcher prise.

L'eau était rouge. Et sombre; de plus en plus. Il se rendit compte qu'il était en train de mourir. Autour de lui, Nataku était agitée de derniers soubresauts. L'une de ses mains se desserra avec difficulté de la garde de son épée, agrippa maladroitement le collier qu'il portait toujours.

C'est bête, pensa-t-il. Je leur avais dit que je reviendrais...

Son corps engourdi ne sentit pas les griffes d'un Fei Long frénétique déchiqueter le corps sans vie autour du sien et se refermer sur lui. Il eut un petit sourire plein de regret pour ce qui ne serait pas, et puis tout devint noir.

Fin du chapitre

* * *

Notes: Oui, il est mort. Oui, sérieusement. Non, ils l'ont pas sauvé à la dernière minute. Non, c'est pas un poisson d'avril.

Lisez quand même l'épilogue? Promis, ça se finit bien. Enfin, nous on trouve que ça finit bien.

En quelque sorte.


	11. Où l'on rentre à la maison

**Epilogue: où l'on rentre à la maison.**

Auteurs: Kineko et Asuka, AWWWWWW.

Série: les tribulations d'un chevalier au Japon.

Couple: 1x2x5

Genre: sap. Sap. SAP. (Suka: ouille, mes dents XP), MEUGNOOOON.

Avertissements: Suka: MAIS OU EST MON ANGST BORDEL?!!?

Kin: T'as utilisé toute ta réserve au dernier chapitre.

oOo

La forêt était si verdoyante, si foisonnante de vie, que Dwayne --dit Duo-- avait l'impression d'être revenu dans le temps, de se trouver dans l'une des étendues sauvages qui existaient encore trois cent ans auparavant. C'était étrange de savoir que ce n'était qu'une réserve naturelle; le site était parfaitement préservé.

Il était heureux que ses camarades de classe n'aient pas jugé bon de l'accompagner. Il y avait un petit air calme et secret dans cette forêt, un air sacré, qu'il n'avait pas envie de partager, de voir brisé par des rires gras et des plaisanteries de potaches.

Ca le changeait de New York en tout cas.

Bon, apparemment, d'après son plan très basique et mal imprimé, le lac était encore à une petite heure de marche. Il irait plus vite en suivant la rivière.

Dans la pénombre des sous-bois, une forme sombre passa en bondissant, et l'étudiant admira, stupéfait, la forme gracieuse d'un renard bondissant, sa queue étonnamment touffue flottant derrière lui. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte d'après photos que les renards pouvaient être aussi grands. Peut-être que c'était une sous-espèce typiquement japonaise.

Il se força à cesser de sourire béatement (ou bêtement, c'était selon) et se détourna des sous-bois, retrouvant la rivière.

Elle bondissait en rapides sur les cailloux. En bon Américain, Duo n'avait jamais vu d'eau aussi pure, sauf en bouteille. Il se serait bien approché pour en boire, mais le petit temple caché dans les hautes herbes attira son attention avant.

C'était une statue de dragon, surmontée d'un petit toit. Quelqu'un avait posé un bol de riz devant, rappelant à Duo une leçon de son professeur sur la tradition de faire des offrandes quand on s'aventurait sur le territoire d'un kami. Fouillant ses poches, le jeune homme en sortit un ticket de métro, un bout de ficelle, un bonbon à la menthe plein de poussière et une barre de Mars. Le Mars n'était qu'à peine écrasé...

-Bon, bah ça le changera du bol de riz j'espère, murmura-t-il avec un sourire.

Se redressant, il reprit son chemin le long de la rivière, abandonnant son goûter sur la pierre plate devant la statue.

Le chemin resta escarpé pendant un petit moment, puis s'aplatit un peu, tout comme la rivière s'assagissait lentement. Les arbres se clairsemaient peu à peu, offrant plus de visibilité. Un scintillement en contrebas le fit sourire; enfin, il arrivait au lac.

Nulle part sur la carte n'avait été indiqué ce petit cimetière à l'européenne. Certaines des tombes semblaient bien trois fois centenaires, et pourtant elles étaient toutes entretenues aussi bien que possible. Le garde-chasse peut-être?

Duane de Maxwell, 1568--1589. Il y avait un tertre à côté; Daisy, fidèle compagne. Sa femme?

Dougal de Maxwell, 1594--1665.

Dusan, 1671--1700.

Donagh. Dunstan. Dover. Drake.

Duo sentit un frisson lui remonter le dos et pensa, irrationnellement, que quelqu'un venait de marcher sur sa tombe. Ils s'appelaient tous Maxwell, comme lui, et leurs noms commençaient tous en D. Flippant. Fallait qu'il raconte ça à Solo. Lui qui était passionné par la parapsychologie, ça allait lui plaire.

Bon, fallait pas paniquer non plus. Maxwell n'était pas un nom rare, c'était probablement juste une famille anglaise qui s'était établie ici quelques siècles auparavant. La coïncidence était amusante; il en rirait probablement dans quelques heures.

C'était étrange quand même; il avait été orphelin du plus loin qu'il se souvienne. C'était la première fois qu'il se trouvait au milieu de personnes portant son nom. Ca semblait sans doute morbide, mais il se sentait presque chez lui.

Il abandonna le petit cimetière, se promettant de ramasser des fleurs la prochaine fois.

Il y avait une petite cascade un peu plus loin...

Se demandant si elle était très haute, il se pencha en avant.

La pierre était couverte de mousse. Son centre de gravité n'était pas très stable. Le résultat était à prévoir.

SPLASH!!

Les deux hommes assis sur la pierre plate au milieu du courant le regardèrent émerger, l'air à peine surpris. Leur jetant un sourire gêné pour s'excuser d'avoir dérangé leur partie de go (le petit brun ébouriffé -- son âge environ-- avait l'air de gagner), il pataugea jusqu'à leur rocher. L'homme à la queue de cheval--la trentaine? Peut-être un peu moins-- lui tendit la main, le tirant de l'eau sans effort apparent.

-Heu, désolé, marmonna l'étudiant embarrassé.

Et puis il leva les yeux.

-T'es en retard, commenta le brun ébouriffé.

Au premier coup d'œil, il avait l'air sérieux, mais quoique ne connaissant pas la blague, Duo savait qu'il plaisantait.

-J'espère que vous avez pas trop attendu, répondit-il en essorant sa natte.

Pendant un moment, l'étudiant se demanda pourquoi il avait dit ça, et puis les deux Asiatiques lui sourirent en désignant une place entre eux deux et ça n'eut plus d'importance.

oOoFin.oOo

Et maintenant, on écrit la suite!! (ouioui ya une suite de prévue. ronronron.)

... enfin, quand Kin récupèrera sa connexion. T.T Kiiiin, tu me maaaanques...


End file.
